Demando i Serenity
by asisko4
Summary: Książę Demando jest gościem na Srebrnym Księżycu w dniu urodzin księżniczki Serenity. Ten dzień dal początek jego miłości do młodej następczyni tronu, ale również był dniem tragedii...
1. Chapter 1

Cyprian Roderigo von Krystal nie mógł jeszcze narzekać na ból gardła, wiedział jednak że niedługo się zacznie. Już coś go lekko drapało a minęły zaledwie cztery godziny. Von Krystal popijał sobie co chwilę sok truskawkowy ze złotego kubka tym razem nie wyławiając zanurzonych na dnie ćwiartek truskawek bo nie było na to czasu. Sok miał miód w środku i to pomagało na gardło. Pomimo wieloletniego doświadczenia w tej pracy nadal nie udało mu się uniknąć przykrego drapania i zaczerwienień na uroczystościach tak dużej skali. Von Krystal wprawnym ruchem odstawił kubek na przykryty bardzo grubym obrusem mały stolik. Musiał ukradkiem popatrzeć na listę gości jednocześnie uważając żeby wycelować dnem kubka dokładnie pomiędzy wazon z kwiatami a usztywnioną podstawkę do której przymocowano listę.

- Jej Wysokość Księżniczka Kochab, władczyni gwiazdy Beta Ursae Minoris! – zagrzmiał postępując pół kroku wprzód. Drobna, dostojna kobieta w wieku około lat tysiąca pięciuset zbliżyła się, przeszła obok nawet na niego nie patrząc i powolnym krokiem zaczęła schodzić w dół po schodach wyściełanych złotym, mięciutkim materiałem. Kiedy schodziła, jej suknia jeszcze długo ciągnęła się za nią.

W tym momencie von Krystal wziął głębszy oddech.

- Jego Wysokość Książę Keid, władca gwiazdy Beta Ursae Minoris, Hrabina Księżyca Jonnata, Hrabina Księżyca Tien Kuan, Hrabia Księżyca Leo von Gollen, Księżna Tyl Epsilon Draconis wraz z córką Księżniczką Anną oraz synem Henrykiem. Najwyższy Dowódca Gwardii Honorowej Beta Ursae Minoris Johann von Gollen, Generał Wojsk Koronnych Beta Ursae Minoris Nair Al Saif. – Cyprian Roderigo Von Krystal wypowiedział wszystkie te imiona idealnie według listy, spojrzawszy na nią przecież jedynie przelotnie.

Goście dokładnie w wymienionej kolejności zeszli dostojnie w dół, do głównej Sali Bankietowej. Na razie korytarz z którego nadeszli pozostawał pusty, więc von Krystal sięgnął znów po złoty kubek.

- Jak tam, Cyprianie? - odezwał się głos tuż przy nim – Wszystko idzie w porządku?

Von Krystal od razu odłożył na wpół podniesione naczynie, wyprostował się i pochylił wprzód z szacunkiem.

- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość, wszystko przebiega jak najlepiej. Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że formalności dotyczące przybywania gości zostają przeprowadzone z podziwu godnym taktem i wyczuciem czasu, zupełnie nikt nie musiał oczekiwać przed zaanonsowaniem.

- Wspaniale – powiedziała Królowa Serenity z zadowoleniem. Zawsze pilnowała osobiście organizacji wydarzeń tak ważnych jak przyjęcie z okazji osiągnięcia pełnoletniości przez jej córkę Sophie. Wystawny bankiet miał przede wszystkim wzmocnić więzy pokojowe łączące poszczególne królestwa w całej Galaktyce. Królowa Anastazja Serenity, władczyni Srebrnego Księżyca przedkładała utrzymanie i pielęgnowanie dobrych relacji między sąsiadami ponad wszystko inne. Von Krystal był ogromnie dumny z tego, że należy do jej bliższej świty do tego stopnia, że Królowa przychodzi z nim porozmawiać. I to nie raz. Był profesjonalistą w swoim fachu, ale najważniejsze było to, że Jej Wysokość traktowała go z zaufaniem. Czuł, że wzięłaby jego zdanie pod uwagę, a to znaczyło bardzo dużo.

Królowa Serenity wyglądała dziś wspaniale w białej, prostej sukni i z rozpuszczonymi długimi falującymi włosami. W oczach von Krystala urodą ustępować mogła jedynie swojej córce, Księżniczce Sophie o przydomku Serenity, jaki na Srebrnym Księżycu nosiły wszystkie panujące kobiety, a także bezpośrednie dziedziczki tronu. Księżniczka Sophie dzisiaj właśnie obchodziła swoje pięćsetne urodziny, więc była już gotowa do oficjalnego wkroczenia do międzynarodowych kręgów towarzyskich. Od tej pory będzie zapraszana na wszystkie ważniejsze uroczystości oraz uzyska prawo głosu na radach galaktycznych i międzygalaktycznych. Ani von Krystal ani nikt inny jednak nie mógł jeszcze uwierzyć w to, że ta niewinna i ufna dziewczyna rzeczywiście oficjalnie osiągnęła pełnoletniość. Każdy stwierdziłby, że to jeszcze zaledwie czterystuletnia istotka, jeszcze zbyt delikatna i ufna żeby mierzyć się z rolą przyszłej władczyni jednego z najpotężniejszych królestw. Księżniczka przemykała się zwiewnie i lekko pośród zaproszonych gości, przyjmując kwiaty i witając nowo przybyłych. Wyglądała prześlicznie ze związanymi w długie pasma złotymi włosami i swoimi jaśniejącymi niebieskimi oczyma, które lśniły jak dwie gwiazdy nawet na odległość z jaką stał Marszałek von Krystal. Księżniczka Sophie ubrana była w białą suknię podszytą różowym materiałem. Zwyczajowo oficjalne suknie królewskie na Srebrnym Księżycu były proste i białe, lub czasami jasnoniebieskie lub jasnofioletowe. Nie posiadały zbyt wielu zdobień czy wzorów. Jednakże, kiedy księżniczka przechodziła obok von Krystala wchodząc do Sali Bankietowej na samym początku wieczoru Marszałek Dworu zauważył, że biały materiał sukienki Sophie miał odciśnięte w sobie drobne kwiatuszki z zawiniętymi ozdobnie płatkami i postrzępionymi listeczkami. Na ramiona miała narzucone ażurowe wdzianko wyplecione także w kwiaty. Księżniczka rzadko nosiła biżuterię, jednak tego wieczoru miała na sobie cieniutki srebrny naszyjnik z malutkimi diamentami, takąż bransoletkę i błyszczące jak jej oczy kolczyki w kształcie kuleczek. Dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowy, Królowa porzucając konwenanse pozwoliła więc córce wystroić się według własnego uznania i efekt zapierał dech w piersiach.

Rozmowę Królowej i Marszałka przerwało nadejście kolejnych gości. Serenity skinęła głową odpowiadając na ich powitanie i odeszła bocznym korytarzem aby powrócić do głównej Sali.

- Witamy serdecznie – odezwała się uśmiechnięta dziewczyna przewodząca grupce witających przybyłych gości w tej części teleportacyjnej.

- Dobry wieczór – odpowiedziała wystrojona piękność o długich falujących włosach zaczekawszy przepisowo aż pierwszy powita się Książę. Ten zaś skinął tylko lekko głową, rozglądając się wokół.

- Proszę pozwolić za mną – powiedziała zamkowa przewodnicząca komitetu powitalnego – Królowa i Księżniczka Państwa oczekują.

- Oczywiście, prowadź. – poleciła łaskawie machnąwszy ręką elegantka. Widać było po jej zachowaniu, że jest nie lada osobistością. Ubrana w doskonale dopasowaną, prawie nieprzyzwoicie krótką sukienkę ze skóry węży amazońskich miała w ręce wachlarz obficie ozdobiony piórami. Jako kobieta nie drobnej budowy ,lecz szczupła i o pięknie zaakcentowanych kształtach mogła sobie pozwolić na noszenie dużej biżuterii, co też z chęcią robiła. W tej chwili jej szyję ozdabiał srebrny naszyjnik z wstawionymi szafirami szlifowanymi na kształt gwiazd. We włosy miała wpiętą spinkę z takąż, aczkolwiek mniejszą nieco gwiazdą. Na palcu prawej ręki nosiła olbrzymich rozmiarów pierścień, również z szafirem.

- Och, jaka jestem podekscytowana tym wszystkim! – mówiła elegantka z przejęciem kiedy szli przez korytarze przystrojonego odświętnie pałacu.

- Łuu..ale hacjenda! – odezwał się z tyłu męski głos.

- Bądź cicho Rubeusie! Zupełnie nie umiesz się zachować. – oburzyła się piękność, ale zaraz wróciła do podziwiania obrazów i zdobień na meblach i ścianach okiem prawdziwej znawczyni. Krok miała zdecydowany, z rytmem podkreślanym przez zmysłowy ruch bioder. Zdawała się płynąć korytarzem. Idący przodem lokaje jednomyślnie zazdrościli strażnikom, którzy stojąc w korytarzu mieli okazję podziwiać ją z tyłu. Każdy w myślach gratulował jasnowłosemu mężczyźnie, którego zdawała się być towarzyszką. Szła obok i wyraźnie to do niego kierowała całą swoją uwagę.

– Z pewnością to będzie cudowne przyjęcie. I cóż za wspaniałe urządzenie wnętrza, nie sądzisz Książę? – zwróciła się do niego.

- Rzeczywiście, naprawdę imponujące – odpowiedział zapytany – Żałuję, że nie bywamy tutaj częściej. Sam wystrój mówi sam za siebie o dobrobycie i szczęściu na Srebrnym Księżycu. Pobyt tutaj napełnia człowieka przyjemną energią i jakby ciepłem.

- To prawda, jakoś od razu czuję się tu jak w domu – dodał drugi, młodszy mężczyzna podążający niewiele z tyłu, nie tak bardzo ze względów etykiety jak przez ciekawość. Pasjonował się antykami z różnych planet, a to miejsce jak widać aż się od nich roiło. Nie mógł się doczekać kiedy znajdzie się na pokojach.

Ktokolwiek nie znałby relacji pomiędzy członkami rodziny Czarnego Księżyca nie wiedziałby że ów pasjonat sztuki oraz mężczyzna do którego elegantka zwracała się per „książę" są braćmi. Różnili się od siebie prawie wszystkim. Pierwszy, Shaphiru, ubierał się wyłącznie na czarno, okazyjnie z akcentem granatu, miał zupełnie ciemne włosy i oczy. Nie odznaczał się zbyt wysokim wzrostem i chociaż był młodszy, zachowywał się z dużo większą powagą. Zawsze opanowany wyglądał na co dzień raczej na smutnego. Tylko teraz oczy swieciły mu się na widok antyków i obrazów, które zainteresowały go bardziej niż samo przyjęcie. Wolałby z pewnością odłączyć się od grupy, pozostawić bawiący się hałaśliwy tłum gości i pójść na samotną przechadzkę po pałacu.

Drugi mężczyzna, ten obok którego szła wystrojona piękność był pokaźniejszego wzrostu nazywał się Demando i sprawował aktualnie władzę na Czarnym Księżycu. Niewielkie państewko posługujące się energia negatywną zupełnie mu wystarczało, nie myślał o ekspansjach, a raczej rośnięciu w siłę poprzez magazynowanie energii, którą to technikę uważał za genialny pomysł Królowej Serenity. Książę Demando jak już mówiliśmy zdecydowanie różnił się od brata. Ubrany zawsze na biało lub jasno niebiesko miał bardzo jasne, prawie białe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Nie był tak poważny jak Shaphiru. Pomimo znaczenia swojego stanowiska zachowywał się luźno i bardzo często działał spontanicznie.

- Och, spójrz Książę! – zawołała wysokim głosem elegantka kiedy rząd kolumn z lewej strony korytarza odsłonił widok na przepiękny ogród – Tam jest królewska stadnina koni!

Stanęła i zwróciła całą swoją osobę w tamtą stronę jednocześnie przybliżając się do Księcia Demanda, który szedł właśnie po jej lewej ręce. Ten uśmiechnął się i spojrzał za jej wzrokiem. Rzeczywiście, warto było popatrzeć. Konie Królestwa Srebrnego Księżyca wszystkie należały do pierwotnie zamieszkującej tutaj rasy zwierząt kopytnych. Prawo surowo zabraniało mieszania ich z rumakami z innych krajów, choćby to były nawet słynne Tarpany Królowej Galaxii. Konie Królowej Serenity były zupełnie białe, z sierścią połyskującą tym wspaniałym odcieniem srebra, który sprawiał, że wyplecione z niej tkaniny na suknie dworskie rodziny królewskiej nie znajdowały sobie równych. Niewiele osób pamiętało, że to właśnie te srebrem połyskujące suknie zdecydowały o nadaniu nazwy Królestwa Srebrnego Księżyca państwu pierwszej Królowej Serenity.

Cała świta Księcia Demanda zatrzymała się żeby podziwiać przepiękne konie. Miały bardzo długą białą sierść, która błyszczała srebrem. Książę Demando pomyślał, że Księżyc ziemski znajdował się bardzo blisko Słońca. A przynajmniej o wiele bliżej niż Czarny Księżyc ich własnej gwiazdy. To dlatego tutaj było cieplej i jaśniej. Nawet aura „dobrej" energii nie przeszkadzała im, należącym przecież do rasy „złej". Tak jak to określił Shaphiru, człowiek od razu czuł się tutaj jak w domu.

- Jakie te konie prześliczne! – zachwyciła się długowłosa elegantka. Podskoczyła przy tym lekko z precyzyjnie wymierzonym ruchem, który sprawił że jej obfity biust zafalował dokładnie tak żeby wywołać u osobników płci przeciwnej pożądane zainteresowanie. Niektórzy z lokajów należących do komitetu powitalnego spojrzeli na siebie znacząco podczas gdy elegancka piękność kontynuowała:

– To naprawdę wyjątkowe zwierzęta! I cóż za wspaniały sad mają do dyspozycji . Można by pomyśleć, że to reprezentacyjny ogród, a służy jedynie za wybieg dla koni. Nie mogę się doczekać żeby zobaczyć oficjalne ogrody pałacowe! Cóż za królestwo, prawda, Książę? – zwróciła się do Demanda. Jednocześnie przybliżyła się znów nieco i w zaaferowaniu oparła dłoń na jego zgiętym przedramieniu.

- Emeraude – Odezwał się Saphiru tonem nagle bardzo surowym, na co elegantka drgnęła lekko – Zapominasz o dworskiej etykiecie.

Wszyscy, nawet członkowie komitetu powitalnego spojrzeli za wzrokiem ciemnowłosego Księcia na dłoń elegantki dotykającą ramienia Demanda.

Emeraude natychmiast wycofała dłoń. Wydawać by się mogło, że kobieta w takiej chwili zarumieniłaby się, jednak w tym wypadku to nie nastąpiło. Przeciwnie, Emeraude spuściła wzrok i zbladła jak ściana. Książę Demando nie powiedział nic. Nastąpiła krótka cisza, po czym elegantka odzyskując animusz zaśmiała się urywanie.

- Hehe, zupełnie zapomniałam, drogi Książę – powiedziała do Shaphiru - Co za nietakt, bardzo przepraszam Książę Demandzie! – skłoniła się – Już się wycofuję na swoje miejsce! Co za nietakt z mojej strony, doprawdy, proszę mi wybaczyć. Widok tych przepięknych koni całkowicie wytrącił mnie z równowagi.

Znów zaśmiała się wdzięcznie z zakłopotaniem i zajęła swoje miejsce dwa kroki za Księciem Shaphiru. Cała grupa ruszyła znów do przodu z unoszącym się po korytarzu głosem Emeraude.

- Tak to już jest z kobietami, zwykła rzecz, słodkie zwierzątko, piękny widoczek i już tracą głowę. Zupełnie nie myślą logicznie – znów się zaśmiała – A co dopiero kiedy mówimy o wspaniałych rumakach Srebrnego Księżyca! Czy widzieliście państwo jak ich sierść połyskuje w świetle słońca? Mówi się, że oczy kobiet tutejszego rodu królewskiego błyszczą tak samo! To dlatego na Ziemskim Księżycu nosi się srebrną biżuterię, wszystko musi dorównywać tej iskierce, którą każda królowa ma w swoich oczach!

- Emeraude – Książę Demando cofnął się nieco i zatrzymał potok słów elegantki korzystając z tego, że ich przewodniczka zaczęła rozmowę z Rubeusem i Saphiru. Jasnowłosy Książę zauważył dobrze, że w miarę przeprosin, wybuchów śmiechu i ukłonów wzrok Emeraude był rozbiegany. Albo zupełnie zamykała oczy, albo patrzyła po ścianach dookoła na niczym tak naprawdę nie skupiając wzroku. Nadal była blada, co Książę widział pomimo tego, że nosiła makijaż, znał ją przecież prawie od dziecka.

Elegantka natychmiast zamilkła i wreszcie przelotnie spojrzała na jego twarz.

- Emeraude nie przejmuj się Shaphiru, wiesz jaki on jest, uwielbia wszystkich ustawiać według zasad.

Długowłosa kobieta nie odezwała się, chociaż kolor momentalnie wrócił jej na policzki. Zawsze kiedy przychodziło jej rozmawiać bezpośrednio z Księciem Demandem bez udziału kogokolwiek innego, zupełnie nie mogła znaleźć słów i milczała, co zważywszy na jej zwykłą gadatliwość dla kogokolwiek z zewnątrz byłoby nie do pomyślenia.

Nadal szła tym samym tempem, ale Książę ze swojej strony zwolnił nieco żeby zrównać się z nią.

- Nie pozwól mu stłumić swojej spontaniczności. Ten kapłan powagi najchętniej odlałby wszystkich od jednej formy, takiej która by się nie uśmiechała. No i stała w postawie na baczność czekając na rozkazy.

To mówiąc położył jej przyjaźnie rękę na ramieniu.

- Jesteśmy na oficjalnej wizycie, są tam jakieś zasady, których chcąc nie chcąc musimy się trzymać, ale jak się już wszystko rozkręci to każdy będzie mógł sobie odpuścić konwenanse. A już w ogóle pod koniec imprezy lokaje, książęta, królowie, służący i hrabiny będą wszyscy leżeli równiutko obok siebie zupełnie tak samo pijani. – uśmiechnął się żeby dodać jej otuchy. Widział, że poczuła się lepiej. Książę Demando dokładnie tak jak ona zdawał sobie sprawę jak ta dziewczyna na niego reaguje, jednak na razie wolał podchodzić do tego bez pośpiechu. Nigdy nie miał problemów ze zdobywaniem kobiecych względów, jednak dość niedawno zorientował się, że w tym przypadku sprawa może przybrać poważniejszy obrót i szczerze mówiąc trochę go to niepokoiło. Dworskie obyczaje wymagały żeby mniej więcej w wieku jaki osiągnął teraz, Książę znalazł sobie kogoś kogo mógłby mianować kiedyś Księżną Czarnego Księżyca. Emeraude była bardzo piękna, miała też wysoką pozycję społeczną i doskonałą reputację jako wojowniczka. I co najważniejsze, Książę widział wyraźnie, że mogąc bez wysiłku uwodzić dziesiątki dostojników i dworzan, była zdecydowanie i w wyjątkowy sposób zainteresowana wyłącznie jego osobą. Taka sytuacja była dla Demanda stosunkowo nowa i postanowił na razie nieco zaczekać, zanim podejmie jakiekolwiek oficjalne kroki. I on i Emeraude wiedzieli, że zanim Książę oficjalnie nie ogłosi swojego z nią „związku", choćby miałby on jedynie formę ta zwanego „towarzyszenia" lub zalotów, Emeraude nie ma prawa do jakiejkolwiek z nim poufałości. Nawet takich jak zmniejszanie przepisowej odległości pomiędzy nimi, czy już w żadnym wypadku chwytania za rękę. Emeraude od razu rozpromieniała się kiedy uwaga Księcia skupiała się na niej i potrafiła w takiej chwili całkowicie się zapomnieć i zrobić coś nieuważnego. Jednocześnie jednak ogromnie się bała, że jej wybuchy radości sprowadzą na Demanda jakąś kompromitację. Emeraude była kobietą zdecydowaną i śmiałą, dlatego działała zwykle z rozmachem, wkładając całą swoją energię w realizację nagłego ale zawsze silnego impulsu.

Teraz kiedy Książę szedł obok niej, serce waliło jej jak młotem i nie była w stanie skoncentrować się na czymkolwiek innym niż to, że on na nią patrzy. Nagle jednak oprzytomniała. Cała grupa zatrzymała się z powodu siarczystego przekleństwa, które rozeszło się po ogrodzie, płosząc kilka koni może nie swoją siarczystością, ale za to ostrością głosu.

- Co się tam dzieje? – Zapytał na głos Shaphiru, który zawsze podświadomie chciał panować nad sytuacją.

Oczom wszystkich ukazała się sylwetka bardzo bogato ubranego rycerza na skrzydlatym koniu, zapewne jednego z gości. Dostojnik kłócił się o coś z lokajem pałacowym i wyglądał jakby zaraz miał stracić panowanie nad sobą.

- Proszę pozwolić, że się temu przyjrzę – Rubeus będący dowódcą wojsk Czarnego Księżyca stanął w postawie baczności przed Demandem. Książę skinął głową.

Rubeus natychmiast przeteleportował się do ogrodu.

- Rubeus dołączy do nas później – zwrócił się Demando do przewodniczki komitetu powitalnego – Proszę nas zaanonsować.

Rzeczywiście, korytarz do głównej Sali Bankietowej otwierał się tuż po ich prawej stronie. Na końcu korytarza, przy drzwiach głównych czekał Marszałek Dworu Roderigo Cyprian von Krystal, albo Cyprian Roderigo, Demando wiedział, że nie musi pamiętać, Shaphiru na pewno to wie.

Przeszli korytarzem do miejsca gdzie czekał wysportowany i dobrze zbudowany, aczkolwiek nie przystojny mężczyzna o bardzo bladej cerze i tak jasnych że prawie przeźroczystych oczach. Był bardzo gustownie ubrany.

- Witam szanownych państwa – powiedział skłoniwszy się najpierw Demandowi i Shaphirowi, później odpowiednio Emeraude i zamykającym orszak czterem wojowniczkom. Demando uśmiechnął się z uznaniem. Ten człowiek doskonale wykonuje swoją pracę, precyzyjnie i bez problemów określił hierarchię panującą między gośćmi pomimo, że Emeraude znów wysunęła się nieco zbyt do przodu. Na listę gości zerknął zapewne jeszcze zanim zdążyli skupić na nim uwagę ponieważ od razu zapytał przewodniczkę komitetu powitalnego o nieobecnego Rubeusa. Demando nie usłyszał jednak podanego przez nią wyjaśnienia ponieważ jego wzrok przykuła bardzo zabawna reakcja Marszałka Dworu na mrugnięcie ze strony Emeraude. Książę uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Czerwienienie się i zaniepokojenie były częstym zachowaniem jakim mężczyźni odpowiadali na bezpośrednie zwrócenie się do nich zalotnej elegantki. Starsi czy młodsi, panowie czy drwale, oglądali ją z mniej lub bardziej rubasznym uśmiechem, ale i tak mieli jednakowo zakłopotane miny kiedy to na nich skupiła się jej uwaga. Nagle całkowicie tracili pewność siebie i Demando lubił na to patrzeć. Sam nie miał takiego problemu, nigdy nie zdarzało mu się rumienić na któreś z jej zachowań, może dlatego, że nie patrzył na nią w ten rubaszny sposób. Cieszył się z tego, że nie ma się czego wstydzić i może spokojnie patrzeć jej w oczy. Emeraude zaś ze swojej strony nie uważała widocznie tego za nic niezwykłego żeby mrugnąć czy złożyć usteczka do figlarnego powitania. Lubiła przyciągać męskie spojrzenia. Zawsze ubrana ekstrawagancko, ale z gustem, w kreacje podkreślające jej zmysłowe kształty zawsze trzymała wyprostowaną postawę i przedłużała idealnie piękne nogi nosząc buty na wysokim obcasie.

Marszałek Dworu odzyskał animusz nawet dosyć szybko. Podszedł do otwartych już przez lokajów drzwi i zawołał:

- Jego Wysokość Książę Demando, władca państwa Czarnego Księżyca. Minister Spraw Zagranicznych i Administracji Jego Wysokość Książę Shaphiru. Dowódczyni Wojsk Specjalnych Hrabianka Księżyca Emeraude. Baronówny Księżyca Karaberas, Beruche, Petz i Katz.

Shaphiru zaczął schodzić w dół po pokrytych mięciutkim dywanem kamiennych stopniach zaraz za Demandem. Po przejściu przez oplecioną kwiatami altanę zobaczył przed sobą wielką Salę Bankietową. Już około pięć godzin musiało upłynąć od oficjalnego rozpoczęcia przyjęcia. Przy stołach i na parkiecie było już bardzo wielu ludzi. Nowi goście przybywali prawie co chwilę, więc po jakimś czasie zaczęto swobodnie jeść lub tańczyć i nowoprzybyli nie skupiali już na sobie wszystkich oczu, z czego Shaphiru bardzo się ucieszył. Schodząc pozdrowił lekkim ukłonem kilku członków znajomych rodzin, po czym zatrzymał się tuż obok Demanda. Naprzeciw wyszła im Królowa Anastazja Serenity i powitała ich oficjalnie w imieniu córki.

- Dziękuję bardzo Książę za przyjęcie naszego zaproszenia – powiedziała władczyni Srebrnego Księżyca uśmiechając się radośnie i ciepło przez co czuli się jakby byli pierwszymi i jedynymi gośćmi, których przyjęła tego dnia – Jesteśmy zaszczyceni.

- To my dziękujemy – Odpowiedział Demando uprzejmie - To wielki zaszczyt dla naszej rodziny zostać zaproszonymi na tak wspaniałą uroczystość przez władczynię Królestwa Srebrnego Księżyca pomimo iż nasze księstwo dalece ustępuje Twojemu, Wasza Wysokość potęgą i znakomitością. Pragniemy złożyć Księżniczce Sophie wyrazy przyjaźni i oddania oraz przede wszystkim najlepsze życzenia z okazji urodzin.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, ale moja córka porzuciła na chwilę oficjalne obowiązki i zajęła się tańcem. – Królowa wskazała lekkim gestem na tłum tańczących walca par. Demando popatrzył w tym kierunku przelotnie, jednak nie zauważył żadnej dziewczyny, która mogłaby być Księżniczką Sophie. – Mimo wszystko to wciąż jeszcze dziecko. Bardzo przepraszam w jej imieniu za taką niegrzeczność i obiecuję, że zaraz po zakończeniu tego tańca będzie do Państwa dyspozycji.

- Proszę się nie martwić, to zrozumiałe że Księżniczka woli tańczyć niż witać nieskończony tłum gości. – powiedział Demando - To przecież bal z okazji jej urodzin, powinna się nim cieszyć. Proszę się nie martwić, zaczekamy aż skończy tańczyć.

- Wspaniale, przekażę jej od razu, że Państwo oczekują.

Przedstawiciele Czarnego Księżyca pokłonili się Królowej Serenity i dołączyli do tłumu gości, gdzie zaczęli swobodnie rozmawiać ze znanymi sobie członkami innych rodów królewskich oraz książęcych. Emeraude zachwycała się muzyką i Saphiru wyraźnie widział że robi wszystko żeby Demando poprosił ją do tańca. Oczywiście musiałoby to nastąpić dopiero po oficjalnym powitaniu z Księżniczką Sophie Serenity, bo tego wymagała etykieta. Emeraude jednak postanowiła jak widać nie tracić czasu tylko zacząć sugerowanie od razu i z rozmarzonym wzrokiem patrzyła na tłum tańczących. Demando z kolei nie przejmował się jej zachowaniem zbytnio. Zdecydował że i tak nie mogą zatańczyć co najmniej do połowy wieczoru. Przyjęcie miało trwać do samego rana i powtórzyć się jeszcze nazajutrz, więc zostawało wiele czasu, a zbyt wczesne rozpoczęcie wspólnego tańca mogłoby zasugerować ich bliższe relacje, a jak już Demando postanowił, jeszcze nie przyszła pora na jakiekolwiek oficjalne deklaracje.

Książę wpatrywał się na razie w tłum tańczących, jednak Sala Bankietowa była zbyt wielka i zbyt zaludniona żeby mógł zdecydować która z młodych dziewczyn mogła być Księżniczką Serenity. Chciał jednak jak najszybciej dokonać formalnego powitania żeby móc pozwolić swojej świcie rozejść się po Sali. Saphiru patrzył dookoła przymykając oczy, co znaczyło że zaczyna się szczerze nudzić lecz nie chce tego po sobie pokazać. Cały czas zerkał na drzwi prowadzące na tarasy pałacowe, na pewno chętnie wyszedłby do ogrodu, spacerował wśród liści i godzinami patrzył jak woda pryska z rzeźbionych fontann. Nie miał ochoty na razie z nikim rozmawiać, widocznie zmęczył się podróżą i związanymi z nią ceremoniami grzecznościowymi. Siostry Katz, Petz, Beruche i Kalaverite zerkały w stronę stołów z egzotycznymi owocami sprowadzonymi z różnych planet. Beruche mówiła z zapałem o jednym z genialnych profesorów, którego zauważyła z daleka, a od dawna chciała poznać. Emeraude chwilę dopytywała się o wciąż nieobecnego Rubeusa, ale w końcu widząc, że Demando nie okazuje że stało się cokolwiek złego bezzwłocznie wróciła do zachwycania się muzyką i podziwiania umiejętności tanecznych par pląsających obok. Książę wiedział że jego świta tylko czeka aż on pozwoli im się rozejść i zająć zabawą. Dlatego zdecydował się trzymać niedaleko Królowej Serenity, córka na pewno niedługo do niej dołączy, powitają się i wreszcie będzie można zakończyć sznurek ceremoniałów, przynajmniej na dłuższy czas.

Od kiedy przedstawiciele Czarnego Księżyca weszli do Sali, Królowa Anastazja zdążyła powitać już pięć nowych grup gości. Demando patrzył na nią w zamyśleniu. Podziwiał Królową od zawsze. Pomimo że rzadko bywał na Srebrnym Księżycu dużo słyszał o tym co się tu działo. Anastazja Serenity wspaniale rozwijała swoje państwo, dbając o dobrobyt swoich poddanych i zgodę z sąsiednimi królestwami. Demando poszedł jej śladami koncentrując energię swojej planety w kryształach zamiast wdawać się w wojny o terytoria. Nowe dekrety królowej Serenity zainspirowały go do tego stopnia, że udoskonalił nawet ochronę swojej planety poprzez zabezpieczenie energii kryształów swoją własną. Gdyby planecie groziło jakieś niebezpieczeństwo i kryształy osłabłaby lub zostały zniszczone, Demando zawsze mógł wesprzeć tak Czarny Księżyc, jak i Saphiru, Rubeusa, czy Emeraude. Dlatego właśnie teraz, kiedy Rubeus nie wracał już jakiś czas, Demando będąc z nim połączony bezpośrednio dokładnie wiedziałby gdyby jego dowódca wojsk potrzebował wsparcia.

Anastazja Serenity była inspiracją dla młodych władców takich jak Demando. Książę zawsze uważał ją za wzór pod względem politycznym, etycznym i organizacyjnym. Teraz jednak kiedy miał okazję rozmawiać z nią osobiście zauważył coś jeszcze. Królowa była od niego o wiele starsza, promieniowała spokojem, mądrością i doświadczeniem, nieświadomie poczuł wobec niej jakby synowski respekt. On i Saphiru stracili rodziców bardzo dawno, kiedy wojna o ekspansję terytorialną o mało nie pochłonęła Czarnego Księżyca. Oboje książęta musieli odbudowywać bardzo silne kiedyś państwo prawie od podstaw, więc przykład Serenity był dla nich bezcenny. Poza tym jej opiekuńcza postawa i ciepło potęgowały skojarzenie z matką.

Demando podszedł do stołu, przy którym nienagannie ubrani lokaje podawali gościom napoje. Wybrał Martini podawane w kryształowym kieliszku z cytrynką i oliwką oraz lampkę szampana. Wziął drinki i skierował się w stronę gdzie stała Królowa.

- Wasza Wysokość, czy można? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej. Serenity stała patrząc na orkiestrę grającą walca.

– Powinna Pani odpocząć. Patrzę na tą Salę pełną ludzi i nie mogę uwierzyć, że Królowa Srebrnego Księżyca musiała powitać każdego z osobna.

- To obowiązki władającego, bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz, Książę – odparła z uśmiechem Anastazja. To było zadziwiające, zdawała się nigdy nie tracić pogody i spokoju.

- Powiedziałbym, że to raczej grzeczność, na którą większość monarchów by się nie zdobyła – uśmiechnął się i gestem zaoferował jej Martini. Przyjęła je podziękowawszy uprzejmie.

- Wierzę w zacieśnianie osobistych kontaktów pomiędzy panującymi z różnych planet i gwiazd. – odezwała się Królowa – Łatwiej utrzymać pokój kiedy nie pozostajemy sobie nawzajem obcy. Zresztą, już niedługo Księżniczka Wenus zastąpi mnie tutaj ponieważ większość gości już się zjawiła. Mniej więcej za godzinę przewidujemy uroczyste krojenie urodzinowego tortu. Został przygotowany pod osobistym nadzorem Księżniczek Mars i Jowisz.

- Rzeczywiście, to prawdziwe dzieło sztuki. Nie tylko kulinarnej. – powiedział Demando kiedy oboje popatrzyli na olbrzymi wypiek jeszcze raz – Muszę przyznać, że po raz pierwszy na tak dużym przyjęciu widzę tort, który nie miałby pięter. Podejrzewam, że został usypany w formie mandali?

- Dokładnie tak – powiedziała Królowa ciesząc się że odgadł jej myśl – Mandala usypywana z udziałem moim, Sophie i wszystkich Księżniczek z Układu Słonecznego zostanie rozdzielona i zjedzona przez mieszkańców całej galaktyki.

- To wspaniały pomysł! – zaśmiał się Demando – Znakomicie będzie symbolizować zjednoczenie wszystkich państw na cześć Księżniczki.

- Tym bardziej, że jedzenie tortu spowoduje u wszystkich pozytywne myśli i może od razu zwiążą je z Serenity – dodała Królowa – Wiem, że trochę podstępnie wymuszam tą wspólną „medytację" nad tortem, ale chcę wywołać u wszystkich pozytywną energię w tym samym czasie. Czekam niecierpliwie na ten moment.

„Rzeczywiście, kiedy wszyscy poczujemy wzajemne pozytywne energie nasze więzi znacznie się wzmocnią", pomyślał Demando. Ta kobieta była jakby geniuszem tworzenia pokoju. Coraz bardziej chciał poznać Księżniczkę Sophie. Ciekawe ile z tego talentu przeniknęło na nią.

- Mamo, już jestem! – rozległ się nagle głos tuż obok. Drobna, długowłosa dziewczyna wbiegła pomiędzy Księcia, a Anastazję Serenity.

- Sophie! Nareszcie jesteś. – powiedziała Królowa tonem łagodnego upomnienia – Gdzieś ty się podziewała? Bardzo długo kazałaś gościom czekać na siebie.

- Bardzo przepraszam! – zaszczebiotała dziewczyna i dodała zmartwionym głosem – Szukałam Dariena, jeszcze go nie ma, a obiecał mi że przyjdzie.

- Na pewno coś ważnego go zatrzymało, ale zjawi się w swoim czasie. Teraz jednak czekają na ciebie inni goście, którymi jako solenizantka powinnaś się zająć – upomniała ją Królowa po czym zwróciła się do Demanda – Książę, pozwól że ci przedstawię moją córkę, Księżniczkę Sophie Serenity. Sophie, oto Książę Demando, władca Czarnego Księżyca.

- Bardzo mi miło – powiedział Demando kłaniając się nerwowo i automatycznie, żeby przypadkiem nie zapomnieć tego zrobić. Nie usłyszał już później nic więcej z tego co mówiła Królowa. Przed sobą miał najpiękniejszą istotę jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Była smukła i delikatna, poruszała się lekko i jakby miękko. Jej włosy były jak z jasnego złota a dwoje dużych, kształtnych oczu migotało jak gwiazdy.

Dopiero kiedy te oczy odwróciły się od niego, Książę zaczął przypatrywać się całej postaci dziewczyny. Sophie była drobna i niewysoka, posiadała grację swojej matki, która zmieszana była jednak z widoczną żywotnością i młodzieńczą beztroską. Miała na sobie białą suknię utkaną z sierści królewskich koni Srebrnego Księżyca. W połyskującym materiale odciśnięte były drobne kwiatuszki i wijące się liście. Księżniczka na ramiona miała zarzucone plecione wdzianko z podobnymi wzorami. Nie szła, unosiła się w powietrzu, często podskakując z energią. Demando podziwiał całą grację jej postaci. Koło małych uszek ozdobionych srebrnymi kolczykami zauważył wijące się małe kosmyki włosów, widocznie niesforne i umykające spięciu w dwa kucyki. Te dwa kosmyki idealnie opisywały jej całą postać. Wszystkie ruchy, każda poza i każde załamanie sukienki czy szczegół rysów twarzy Sophie składał się z takich właśnie łagodnych łuków. Wszystko razem harmonizowało tak doskonale, że Demando nie był w stanie tego opisać, wpatrywał się tylko podziwiając tą dziewczynę jak cudowne nieziemskie zjawisko.

- Demando, co ci jest! – zdenerwował się Saphiru i trzepnął brata po głowie ze złości – Co ty za głupoty wygadujesz! I to jeszcze do Królowej Serenity. Mówiłeś że masz przygotowane życzenia!

- Mam – powiedział Demando – Przecież mam przygotowane.

- Świetnie, teraz sobie je możesz wsadzić gdzieś bardzo głęboko – Saphiru kiedy tylko się zdenerwował od razu zaczynał machać rękami.

Demando rozejrzał się i zorientował, że powitanie jak widać skończyło się. Królowa Serenity była zajęta przygotowaniami do krojenia tortu, a Księżniczka Sophie śmiejąc się głośno rozmawiała z grupką gości z orszaku księżniczki Kakyu.

Kiedy ta rozmowa się zakończyła? Demando zmartwił się nagle ponieważ zupełnie nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie, jak również na kilka innych. Dlaczego Saphiru tak się zdenerwował? Kto, jeśli nie on złożył życzenia Księżniczce? Czy ktoś w ogóle złożył jej życzenia? O jakich głupotach mówił Saphiru?

Demando jednak zaraz zignorował pytania. Poczuł coś niezwykłego, jakieś uczucie ciepła rozchodzące się po jego ciele. To był impuls energii, który opanował go tak bardzo, że nagle księciu świat wokoło wydał się bardzo odległy, jakby odgrodził się od ludzi wokół siebie niewidzialną, ale gęstą chmurą. Wrażenie trwało przez kilka sekund, ale w końcu ustąpiło.

Demando spojrzał jeszcze raz na Księżniczkę Sophie.

- Możecie się rozejść – powiedział przez ramię do zupełnie zaskoczonych Saphiru, Emeraude i Rubeusa, który nie wiedzieć skąd się tam wziął. Demando nawet na nich nie spojrzał – Bawcie się i korzystajcie z balu – dorzucił jeszcze odchodząc.

Książę idąc szybkim krokiem ominął stół z przekąskami i bez ceremonii wszedł w sam środek grupy gości w której znajdowała się Księżniczka Serenity. Przesunął delikatnie ale zdecydowanie kogoś, kto przypadkiem stanął mu na drodze i podniósł do ust dłoń Sophie.

- Czy mogę Cię prosić do tańca, Wasza Wysokość?

Demando nie usłyszał protestów mężczyzny, którego właśnie odsunął na bok i który mówił że to on właśnie miał teraz tańczyć i że co to za maniery żeby komuś tak partnerkę z rąk wyrywać. Książę w ogóle nie zauważył obecności konkurenta. Patrzył tylko w piękne, jasnobłękitne oczy dziewczyny i czekał na odpowiedź.

- Oczywiście, bardzo chętnie, Książę – Sophie skłoniła się wytwornie i zarumieniła. Nikt z dzisiejszych partnerów prosząc do tańca nie pocałował jeszcze jej ręki w tak szarmancki sposób. Księżniczka miała ogromną słabość do bali, kłaniania się, klękania przed damą i podobnych rycerskich gestów.

Księciu oczy zamigotały tylko i natychmiast poprowadził ją na parkiet. Przetańczyli razem trzy tańce, przy których Demando zdecydowanie nie pozwalał komukolwiek odbić sobie partnerki. Wreszcie muzyka ustała.

- Może zechcesz wyjść na chwilę na świeże powietrze? – zaproponował Książę uśmiechając się z radości, że ta piękna istota jest tuż obok niego. Wpatrywał się w nią jakby w strachu, że dziewczyna to tylko wytwór jego wyobraźni który zaraz rozpłynie się w powietrzu.

- Byłoby bardzo miło, drogi Książę, ale właśnie zaczynają krojenie tortu, a tego przysmaku naprawdę nie mogę przegapić – zaśmiała się i pociągnęła go w kierunku olbrzymiej mandali.

Ciasto było umieszczone na wielkim kryształowym talerzu. Miało na wierzchu czekoladę i różnokolorowe posypki ułożone na kształt wieloramiennej gwiazdy. Królowa Serenity wygłosiła krótką przemowę na cześć solenizantki, później oddała głos opiekunce Sophie, Hrabinie Księżyca Lunie oraz Księżniczce Wenus, która była dowódczynią Gwardii Królewskiej i najlepszą przyjaciółką Sophie. Następnie, w czasie kiedy rozdzielano olbrzymi tort pomiędzy gości, kilku najważniejszych władców złożyło Księżniczce jeszcze raz swoje najlepsze życzenia. Demando stał tuż obok Sophie, która z radością przyjmowała wszystkie ich słowa i odpowiadała na zapewnienia przyjaźni ze strony dostojników. Książę słuchał przemów jedynie dlatego, że Księżniczka na nie odpowiadała. Nadal pochłaniał wzrokiem jej postać i zupełnie nic innego go nie interesowało. Czekał niecierpliwie na moment kiedy znów będzie mógł z nią porozmawiać.

Wreszcie przemowy się skończyły. Tort rozdzielono już między wszystkich. Goście smakując mandalę wrócili do rozmów i orkiestra znów zaczęła grać.

- Mmmmmmm! – zachwyciła się Księżniczka pochłaniając swój kawałek tortu w kilku kęsach – Wspaniały! Tyle czasu czekałam żeby go nareszcie spróbować – uśmiechnęła się szeroko oblizując łyżeczkę – Ma w środku kawałki owoców i krem adwokatowy! Py-szno-ści!

Demanda rozpierała radość, że się do niego uśmiecha, chociaż wiedział że to z powodu tortu. Powód był mu w tej chwili najzupełniej obojętny.

- Może chciałabyś zjeść też ten kawałek? – zaproponował oferując jej swój talerz, który cały czas trzymał w dłoniach nawet na niego nie patrząc.

Uśmiech księżniczki Serenity zrobił się jeszcze szerszy.

- Super! – zawołała od razu i chwyciła talerzyk. Zaraz jednak zreflektowała się, zarumieniła i skierowała przysmak z powrotem w stronę Demanda – To znaczy… jeżeli ty Książę go nie chcesz. Na pewno mogę? – dodała od razu, w szczerej nadziei że on się nie rozmyśli.

- Oczywiście, sprawisz mi przyjemność przyjmując go, Księżniczko.

Książę nie musiał tego powtarzać. Sophie w momencie zanurzyła swoją łyżeczkę w górnej warstwie kremu i niebiesko- zielonej posypki. Od razu natrafiła na dwie jagody.

Ponieważ Serenity zaspokoiła już swój pierwszy głód słodyczy poprzednim kawałkiem tortu, ten od Demanda mogła zjeść powoli, rozkoszując się każdym kawałeczkiem wybierając owoce, a następnie oddzielając krem od biszkopta.

Książę stał obok i nadal nie mógł napatrzeć się na tą wspaniałą dziewczynę. Nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał nikogo takiego. Miała w sobie oznaki potężnej energii Królowej Serenity, a jednak wydawała się taka delikatna. Lekkie zaokrąglenia postaci, łagodne rysy czy naturalny blady odcień cery i włosów były o wiele bardziej interesujące niż ostra sugestywność Emeraude. Na Księcia niewyobrażalnie działała ta niewinność z jaką Serenity rumieniła się kiedy pocałował ją w rękę albo przysunął troszkę bliżej siebie podczas tańca. Sam sobie dziwił się jak bardzo wolał to, że ubierała się skromnie, śmiała się dziewczęco, prawie dziecinnie i pachniała delikatnym jaśminem, nie ciężkimi perfumami. Pomimo, że miał już pewne doświadczenie z kobietami, poczuł, że ta jest całkowicie wyjątkowa i starał się postępować tak delikatnie jak tylko możliwe żeby jej do siebie nie zrazić.

Na razie jednak Sophie bynajmniej nie wyglądała na zrażoną. Z całą radością opowiadała mu o procesie przygotowywania tortu, w którym największym wyzwaniem było dla niej nie spróbować ani odrobiny zanim nie zostanie oficjalnie podzielony.

Demando słuchał nie tyle tego, co mówiła, ile samego tonu jej głosu. Cały czas obserwował jak się zachowuje i rozpierała go radość. Powoli kierował ich kroki w stronę tarasu pałacowego, gdzie będzie zapewne więcej ciszy i spokoju. Niewielu gości wyszło na świeże powietrze, większość jeszcze rozkoszowała się tortem, a i też Marszałek Dworu Cyprian Roderigo von Krystal rozpoczął następną przemowę, będą więc mogli swobodnie porozmawiać.

- Może wyjdziemy na chwilę? – zaproponował Demando i przepuścił Księżniczkę przez otwarte przeszklone drzwi.

Serenity położyła talerzyk na oparciu z brzegu tarasu i powoli pokroiła srebrną łyżeczką ćwiartkę porcji tortu, która jeszcze jej została. Demando patrzył jak zjadała ciasto, przechylając się ponad kamienną balustradą żeby popatrzeć na ogród w dole. Rozmawiali o ogrodzie i gościach.

- A więc, Księżniczko, od tej pory będziesz mogła uczestniczyć w międzynarodowych konferencjach i spotkaniach towarzyskich – zagadnął Demando.

- Niestety – westchnęła Sophie - Słyszałam że to strasznie nudne. Jedyne z czego się cieszę to to, że będę mogła chodzić na wszystkie bale! – dodała ze śmiechem.

- O tak, jest ich tak dużo, że nie dasz fizycznie rady być na wszystkich – powiedział Demando - Poza tym zapewne zostaniesz zaproszona na oficjalne wizyty do władców sąsiednich państw. Moje księstwo nie jest zbyt okazałe, ale mam nadzieję, że odwiedzisz mnie kiedyś na Czarnym Księżycu.

- Z przyjemnością, jeśli tylko zorganizujesz jakieś przyjęcie, Książę.

- Naturalnie. Będzie to bal na Twoją cześć, najwspanialszy jaki w naszym państwie kiedykolwiek miał miejsce.

- Wspaniale. W takim razie przygotowuj go szybko, Książę, ani się obejrzysz a się u was zjawię!

Zaśmiali się, a w głowie uradowanego Demanda już ułożył się wstępny plan organizacji przyjęcia. Zastanawiał się, czy Księżniczka i Królowa Serenity przyjechałyby w tych wspaniałych srebrzących się sukniach. Zabawne, jak Sophie zdawała się nie uważać w najmniejszym stopniu na swój odświętny strój. Unikatowy i najcenniejszy w tym państwie materiał był w kilku miejscach lekko zmięty, a nawet na rękawie poplamiony tortem. Inne elegantki, w rodzaju Emeraude zawsze perfekcyjnie kontrolowały w jaki sposób siadają, wstają i jedzą pilnując żeby ich ubranie i makijaż pozostawały nienaganne. I chyba przez to nigdy nie wiedziały czy krzesła na których siedzą są miękkie i jak właściwie smakuje to co miały na talerzach. Serenity nie nosiła wcale makijażu.

- Masz wspaniałą suknię, Księżniczko – powiedział Demando opierając się o balustradę tuż obok Sophie.

- Eee tam, nic niezwykłego. U nas zawsze się takie nosi na uroczystościach.

- Nie podoba ci się?

- Nie jest zła, ale zawsze taka sama. I tak w tym roku wywalczyłam żeby ozdobili ją tymi wzorkami i nawet zgodzili się dodać różowy, ale to już było straszne wymuszenie.

- Wolałabyś żeby była różowa? – zapytał Demando. Podobało mu się, że kiedy tylko Księżniczka rozgadywała się na jakiś temat, od razu porzucała oficjalny język i mówiła jak nastolatka.

- Nie, no ale pomarańczowa czy coś takiego żywszego. Lubię białe suknie, nie żebym narzekała, z tym różowym pasuje. Ale czasami by się przydało pojawić się na balu i naprawdę zabłysnąć w jakiejś super modnej kreacji.

- A ja uważam, że żadna z pań na dzisiejszym przyjęciu nie błyszczała bardziej niż ty, Księżniczko – powiedział Demando patrząc jej w oczy. Uciekła wzrokiem na pusty talerzyk przed sobą.

Książę przysunął się trochę bliżej.

- Ani królowe, ani księżniczki, ani wojowniczki, ani hrabiny.

Mała dłoń dotykała jego ramienia leciutko i jakby nie do końca pewnie. Demando delikatnie przysunął Sophie do siebie, Księżniczka drgnęła tylko lekko kiedy ją pocałował. Bardzo delikatnie, najdelikatniej jak umiał.

Serenity zaczerwieniła się cała i zupełnie znieruchomiała. Demando czekał na jej reakcję w połowie się ciesząc, a w połowie nazywając samego siebie głupkiem działającym bez zastanowienia. Księżniczka patrzyła na niego przez chwilę zaskoczona i niepewna. Książę bał się że ją spłoszy i zniechęci do siebie, ale jednocześnie starał się wzrokiem przekazać jej jak bardzo mu na niej zależy.

Uczucie ciepła rozpierało go od środka. Co za wspaniała dziewczyna. Nawet jej usta były słodkie. Od tortu, ale Demando o to nie dbał.

Był zakochany, całkowicie i beznadziejnie zakochany.

- Sophie! – zawołał ktoś od strony drzwi i Demando zobaczył w nich znajomą skądś postać. Księżniczka natychmiast szarpnęła się nerwowo i próbowała się odsunąć. Książę puścił delikatne dłonie nie stawiając oporu, ale było już za późno.

Młody mężczyzna podszedł do nich szybkim krokiem. Demando przypomniał sobie bogato ubranego rycerza, który wdał się w awanturę z lokajem w ogrodzie dla królewskich koni. Książę domyślał się, że gość ów chciał zapewne pozostawić swojego wierzchowca, należącego do Pegazów Eluzjońskich w tym samym miejscu, w którym pasły się Konie Srebrnego Księżyca, co było surowy wzbronione i o to zapewne toczył się spór ze służącym Królowej Serenity. Demandowi nie podobała się agresywna postawa rycerza, objawiająca się zarówno w tamtej chwili jak i teraz.

Przybyły zbliżył się do nich z impetem, prawie biegnąc. Sophie znieruchomiała. Wydawało się, że mężczyzna nie ma zamiaru w ogóle się zatrzymać przez co Demando instynktownie wysunął się mu naprzeciw zostawiając Serenity lekko za sobą. Rycerz stanął gwałtownie tuż przed Księciem. Nosił błyszczącą ozdobną zbroję, bardzo długi płaszcz i kapiący od złota miecz za pasem.

- Co tu się dzieje?! – wybuchnął z oburzeniem – Kim ty w ogóle jesteś i jak śmiesz dowalać się do mojej narzeczonej?!

Dwa ostatnie słowa padły Demandowi na pierś jak kamienie. Szybkim spojrzeniem chciał objąć Sophie, ale ona momentalnie wyminęła go i wyszła rycerzowi naprzeciw.

- Darien, nie gniewaj się. Tylko sobie rozmawialiśmy.

Energia przybysza wzrosła gwałtownie. Jednocześnie z jego ust wyszło siarczyste przekleństwo.

- Nie kadź mi, widziałem jak trzymał cię za rękę!

- Trzymałem, owszem, ma pan z tym jakiś problem? – zaczął Książę opanowanym jeszcze tonem patrząc na rycerza wyzywająco.

Zamiast odpowiedzi rycerz błyskawicznie zebrał się do ataku. Demando widząc to także skoncentrował energię, ale zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył choćby drgnąć, pomiędzy nich wskoczyła Sophie.

- Darien, proszę, nie denerwuj się. – zwróciła się do przybysza - To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Książę naprawdę tylko chciał być dla mnie miły. Znasz mnie, nigdy nie dopuściłabym żeby cokolwiek wkradło się pomiędzy nas. Kocham cię, pamiętasz? Kocham cię i jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni.

Demando zamarł. Łagodna energia Sophie otaczała rycerza, próbując go obłaskawić. Księżniczka zacisnęła drobne ramiona wokół ciemnej zbroi i patrzyła w czarne oczy aż wreszcie mężczyzna zrezygnował z ataku.

- Cholera, pięć minut mnie nie ma i już się jacyś palanci przyczepiają – mruknął odpychając ją od niechcenia i odwrócił się żeby odejść.

Demando cały się trząsł i krew w nim zawrzała. Serenity jednak popatrzyła na niego prosząco. Patrzył w te piękne, niebieskie oczy i wiedział, że wyrządziłby jej tylko szkodę gdyby wdał się teraz w bójkę. Rycerz wrzasnął coś i Księżniczka pobiegła za nim, łapiąc go pod ramię. Zniknęli wśród tłumu zostawiając Demanda samego.

Demando szedł przez ogród Pałacu Srebrnego Księżyca i ręce nadal mu drżały.

„Co ci jest, Książę?" zapytałaby pewnie Emeraude, ale cała jej postać była mu w tym momencie wstrętna. Wiedział że to z jego strony niesprawiedliwa myśl bo ona naprawdę szczerze by się zmartwiła, po prostu takie miała pozy i ton głosu. Nie miał prawa mieć do niej pretensji i w ogóle to nie do niej powinien mieć pretensje w tej chwili. Czuł się straszliwie bezsilny. Takie poczucie naprawdę zupełnej bezradności kiedy już dopada człowieka to choćby nie wiem jaki był silny zawsze chce mu się płakać. To poczucie, że jest się w swoim problemie całkowicie samotnym i angażowanie kogokolwiek innego od razu zbywa się nerwowym zaprzeczeniem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego że nie było nikogo oprócz Emeraude kto przejąłby się nim w tej chwili i powiedział „Co ci jest, Książę?" i chciałby posłuchać. Dlaczego miał takie uczucie? Przecież był jeszcze Saphiru, który na pewno by wysłuchał. Wysłuchałby, ale nie mógłby nic poradzić. A nie było rodziców, nie było przede wszystkim matki, której mógłby wszystko opowiedzieć i która spojrzałaby na wszystko świeżym okiem. Demando odrzucił te myśli. Czuł złość na samego siebie za taką słabość. Był sam i to on musiał sobie ze wszystkim poradzić, nie było nikogo innego, po co myślał o rodzicach. Co z tego że był niewiele starszy od Sophie, dużo już sam osiągnął i jak dotąd potrafił sobie poradzić. Musiał sobie poradzić ponieważ to on był odpowiedzialny za Saphira i za Czarny Księżyc. I nie było nikogo innego.

Demando nie wiedział dlaczego akurat teraz naszły go takie myśli. Oczywiście, dlatego że coś się w nim załamuje. Ręce mu drżały i czuł w piersi jednocześnie ciężar i pustkę. Mógł wyczuć każdy impuls płynącej w swoich żyłach krwi, każdy ruch swojego serca pompującego ją złośliwie na przekór wszystkiemu. „Jak śmiesz dowalać się do mojej narzeczonej?!". Te dwa słowa go jakby zabiły. Cała scena powtarzała się Demandowi w umyśle słowo po słowie a przed oczami stała mu postać Serenity przytulonej do tego nieznajomego rycerza, którego nazywała „Darien". Książę domyślał się teraz że chodziło o księcia Ziemi Endymiona, co tylko potwierdzał fakt że ów przybył na Eluzjońskim Pegazie i nie nosił żadnych znamion rodowych, jak na przykład czarny księżyc lub srebrny księżyc na czołach Demanda i Serenity.

„Kocham cię, pamiętasz? Kocham cię i jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni!"

„Nigdy nie dopuściłabym żeby cokolwiek wkradło się pomiędzy nas"

Demando szedł przed siebie zupełnie niczego nie widząc i nie słysząc. Nie był w stanie zastanawiać się nad tym co się stało. Myśli kłębiły się, ale były gdzieś jakby poza zasięgiem jego świadomości. Umysł Księcia opanowała całkowita cisza. Szedł przed siebie w transie z nerwową obawą że może spotkać po drodze kogoś znajomego kto zapyta co mu jest. Chciał być sam, nie widziany przez nikogo rozchodzić całą swoją bezradność i zgubić ból po drodze. Dlatego szedł coraz szybciej, to skręcając wśród drzew, to posuwając się po piasku wzdłuż olbrzymiego jeziora naprzeciwko Pałacu.

Potrącił ramieniem kilka osób, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Sprawiło mu to jakąś złośliwą radość, ale jednocześnie nie pomogło zgubić pustki ani trochę. Demando zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków kiedy silny cios w pierś zwalił go z nóg.

Książę podniósł wzrok i zobaczył nad sobą Endymiona w tej samej zbroi, z płaszczem i złotym mieczem.

- Mówię do ciebie! Mamy chyba do pogadania – wyrzucił z siebie rycerz.

Demando nie odpowiedział nic. Przypomniał sobie wzrok Sophie. Ona naprawdę go kochała, Książę Czarnego Księżyca nie miał żadnych szans. Nie było sensu się bić.

Demando podniósł się, ogarnął postać ziemianina wzrokiem i bez słowa przeszedł obok niego kierując się w stronę jeziora. Chciał być sam ze swoimi myślami.

- Ej, gdzie się tak spieszysz palancie? Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem – Endymion pobiegł do przodu i znów zabiegł mu drogę. Książę nie znał niektórych wyrazów języka ziemskiego, jednak domyślił się że tamten go obraża i wyraźnie szuka zaczepki.

- Trzymałeś moją dziewczynę za ręce! Kto ci się pozwolił do niej dowalać?

Endymion powiedział jeszcze dość sporo, tym razem jednak o wiele szybciej i, jak Demando się domyślał, używając jakiegoś żargonu czy wulgaryzmów. Język ziemski był na tyle mało używany w sferze międzynarodowej, że władca Czarnego Księżyca nie musiał opanowywać całej jego różnorodności i wyrażeń nieformalnych. Wulgaryzmów także ambasadorzy międzynarodowi zazwyczaj nie używali, choć Demando rozpoznał kilka w tym co mówił Endymion.

W momencie wszystkie instynkty wytrąciły Księcia ze stanu depresyjnego zrezygnowania. Tamten wyciągnął miecz z pochwy. Sprawa naraz zrobiła się poważna.

Książę Czarnego Księżyca uśmiechnął się.

- Widzę, że zarzuca mi Pan brak kultury. Od razu zakładając, że pominę Pański wulgarny styl wypowiedzi, to, że się Pan spóźnił na przyjęcie było ogromnym nietaktem, tym bardziej, że znam dokładnie błahy powód tego spóźnienia. Szczerze mówiąc trzeba było w ogóle nie przychodzić, Księżniczka bawiła się bardzo dobrze i bez Pańskiego towarzystwa.

Endymion aż cały poczerwieniał i zamachnął się mieczem na Demanda. Było to posunięcie nie tylko niezbyt finezyjne, ale również mało skuteczne. Powszechnie było wiadomo, że broni białej między galaktykami używało się głównie jako ozdoby ze względu na jej małą skuteczność. Demando odbił atak cienkim pasmem energii. Endymion równie dobrze mógłby zaatakować kawałkiem drewna, czy czymkolwiek innym.

Padło jeszcze kilka uderzeń, a przede wszystkim potężna salwa słów. Ziemski rycerz wykonał serię póz zapewne należących do jakiegoś rytuału. Mówiąc o honorze damy, obowiązku i na różne sposoby oświadczając że zabije Demanda, Endymion podnosił miecz nad głowę, celował nim w przeciwnika, potem w niebo, a jeszcze później zataczał bronią dookoła z namaszczeniem. Wspierał nogę na stojącej obok murowanej ławce, bił pięścią w pobliskie drzewo i robił kilka jeszcze innych rzeczy, cały czas przy tym mówiąc.

Książę Czarnego Księżyca był zirytowany niskim poziomem kulturalnym reprezentowanym przez ziemianina. Poza tym, czego on od niego chciał? Księżniczka wyraźnie pozostawała po stronie swojego narzeczonego, a z wypowiedzi Endymiona wynikało, że nawet nie widział ich pocałunku na tarasie. Było więc wręcz śmieszne, że chce się bić.

No cóż, Demando w żadnym razie nie zamierzał potulnie schodzić z drogi. Ten mężczyzna nie podobał mu się coraz bardziej.

- Nie tylko trzymałem Księżniczkę Serenity za rękę – powiedział w języku Srebrnego Księżyca nie siląc się na plugawy ziemski – Ale miałem naprawdę szczerą ochotę ją pocałować.

W ostatniej chwili Książę postanowił przemilczeć fakt, że tak naprawdę to zrobił. Pochopnie się chwaląc mógłby skompromitować Serenity w sferze publicznej, a także ściągnąć na nią złość Endymiona. Tym bardziej, że pocałował Księżniczkę bez jej zgody. Demando ze złośliwym uśmiechem zablokował kilka następnych wściekłych uderzeń mieczem. Wreszcie napastnik przerwał, widocznie ochłonął nieco orientując się, że jego technika nie skutkuje. Wypuścił z siebie salwę zlepionych ze sobą wyrazów, zapewne przekleństw. Demando zorientował się, że ten ziemski rycerz prawdopodobnie bazuje swój sposób walki na broni niemagicznej. Dlatego nie atakował uderzeniami energii, które tak dobrze przyjęły się w całej galaktyce.

Jak już było powiedziane wcześniej, Książę Czarnego Księżyca z początku nie chciał mierzyć się z Endymionem skoro Sophie tak bardzo wyraźnie określiła swój stosunek do ziemskiego władcy. Jednak Demando nie zamierzał pozwolić się obrażać, więc na atak odpowiedział ładunkami energii, które odrzuciły rycerza do tyłu, aż uderzył głucho o pobliskie drzewo.

Napastnik wstał dość szybko i wyciągnął z połów płaszcza zwinięty bicz. Demando zaśmiał się tylko do siebie i podniósł jedną brew. Wątpił żeby atak biczem osiągnął inny efekt niż atak mieczem, jeżeli broń i tak była niemagiczna. Trzeba przyznać, że ten ziemianin potrafił tu i ówdzie użyć kilku trików, ale polegały one bardziej na zasłonie dymnej i niewielkich wybuchach, niż na czymkolwiek poważnym. Trzeba było się jednak pilnować, sama technika użycia broni białej stosowana przez tego rycerza była dobrze dopracowana.

Endymion zaatakował z bojowym okrzykiem, ale znów bez skutku. Demando ćwiczył się często w fizycznej walce, wolał to niż naukę suchych faktów, której z taką wytrwałością poświęcał się Saphiru. Teraz więc, jak na treningu jasnowłosy Książę uformował z pasma energii coś na kształt bicza i odpowiednio uderzając zablokował atak. Nic nie mówił, ale po jego twarzy widać było że ma zamiar skopać dupę Endymionowi.

- Dlaczego się Panie denerwujesz? – zapytał ziemianina – Jeśli jest Pan tak męski za jakiego się ma, to skąd ten stres? Atrakcyjny mężczyzna nie musi się bać że mu ktoś dziewczynę zabierze. To że Jej Wysokość jest Pańską narzeczoną nie znaczy, że za Pana wyjdzie. Kto wie, może znajdzie sobie kogoś lepszego?

Endymion zaczerwienił się i ryknął coś nieartykułowanego, po czym skoczył z furią wprzód. Niestety, jak to bywa w gniewie, zaczął popełniać błędy. Demando odbił kilka uderzeń i ziemianin znów poleciał w tył.

Zaraz jednak podniósł się znowu i zaatakował ze zwiększoną siłą. Kamienna ławka rozprysła się na kawałki, a na drzewie figowym, które rosło obok bicz Endymiona wyżłobił kilka zadrapań. Siła fizyczna tego mężczyzny była imponująca. Demando zaśmiał się jednak, był bardzo pewny siebie.

Wymienili kilka ciosów, ziemia wokoło ucierpiała tu i ówdzie, jednak żadnemu z walczących nie udało się trafić tego drugiego. Endymion niepokojąco zwiększał szybkość, u Demanda rosła zaciętość. Pojedynek odbywał się już jak najbardziej na poważnie, żaden z nich nie zamierzał przegrać.

Ziemski władca w dalszym ciągu był czerwony na twarzy. Zamilkł zupełnie i w jego oczach widać było dzikie zawzięcie. Wdawało się jakby nie widział niczego wokół siebie. Nie zwracał uwagi na ozdobne latarnie i klomby z kwiatami, uderzając w nie z całej siły, próbując złamać wytworzoną z energii broń przeciwnika. W jego czarne oczy wstąpiło jakby szaleństwo, pot zlepił mu ciemne włosy, a mięśnie rąk naprężały się gwałtownie do granic możliwości. Białe ubranie Demanda było już w wielu miejscach brudne od ziemi, którą rozrywali stopami lub chybionymi uderzeniami broni, to mieczy, to biczów. Mimo, że pojedynek trwał zaledwie kilka minut trawnik był poznaczony śladami walki, a każdy z mężczyzn upadł po kilka razy.

W pewnej chwili zdawało się, że Endymion usilnie stara się jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyć swoje ruchy i jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć siłę ataku, jednak jego ciało nie pozwalało na tak nadludzki wysiłek. Ziemski rycerz zatrząsł się i stanął zdyszany, ale nie zmienił zaciekłego wyrazu twarzy. Demando także zatrzymał się koncentrując energię i przemyśliwując taktykę walki z przeciwnikiem. Pomimo tego, że ziemianin używał broni białej, olbrzymia siła rycerza byłaby w stanie złamać pola energetyczne. Demando jednak pochodził z rodu książęcego i przez to jego także nie było łatwo pokonać.

Nagle zamiast znów zaatakować Endymion wbił miecz przed siebie, złapał go obiema rękami i wypowiedział słowa, które zdawały się Endymionowi czymś w rodzaju wezwania.

W ułamku sekundy Generał Jadeite przerwał konwersację z Księżniczką Pluton i skoncentrował całą swoją energię. Stojący po drugiej stronie Sali Nephrite i Zoisite zrobili to samo. Generałowi Kunzite widelec wypadł z ręki i z brzękiem potoczył się po kamiennej posadzce. Jego narzeczona wypuściła z rąk talerz w przerażeniu. Wszyscy czterej ziemscy Generałowie jednocześnie zamarli ze zgrozy. Nadchodziło ogromne zagrożenie, coś, co mogło postawić pod znakiem zapytania egzystencję ich planety. Skoncentrowali i zjednoczyli swoje energie oddając je całkowicie do dyspozycji swojemu władcy.

Demando obserwował co się dzieje z całkowitym zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem. Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na atak czymkolwiek poza zwykłą barierę energetyczną. Nie było czasu na wezwanie energii Czarnego Księżyca. Fala złotego światła buchnęła wprzód z niewiarygodną prędkością. Rozległ się okropny huk, ziemia zatrzęsła się i z nieba zaczęły spadać odłamki kamiennego muru.

Królowa Serenity błyskawicznie zaalarmowana zdążyła tylko wstać z tronu. Przez pałac przeszedł jakby grzmot. Księżniczkę Kakyu uderzył on w uszy, zupełnie dezorientując, w momencie oślepił ją blask złotej energii i ściana tuż za nią runęła w dół. Gwiezdna Czarodziejka Walki Seiya należąca do świty Kakyu na szczęście była w pobliżu. Hrabia Księżyca Artemis mocnym chwytem złapał dwie małe dziewczynki bawiące się obok dużej donicy z palmą. Naczynie runęło w czarną otchłań i z hukiem rozprysło się na drobne kawałki. Całym pałacem zatrzęsło od podstaw i kamienna ściana z jego zachodniej strony oderwała się i zwaliła w dół. Królowa Serenity skoczyła do przodu i w momencie znalazła się na granicy powstałej wyrwy. W górę uniosła się potężna chmura kurzu, wśród którego widać było jedynie gasnącą złotą energię.

- Książę Demandzieeeee! – rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask. Emeraude podbiegła do wiszącego nad przepaścią krańca podłogi, tuż obok miejsca gdzie stała Królowa.

- Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – krzyknęła z całej siły.

Kilku gości próbowało ją zatrzymać, jednak bezskutecznie. Królowa Anastazja skoczyła za Emeraude w dół. Dopiero lądując na gruzach zrozumiała to, co członkowie Rodziny Czarnego Księżyca wyczuli od razu. Stała się okropna tragedia.

Emeraude kaszlała strasznie, ale jej energia paliła się z całą mocą. Gruzy dookoła kruszyły się i wylatywały w górę z zawrotną szybkością. Obok Królowej tylko mignęła sylwetka Saphiru, który skierował obie dłonie w tamtą stronę i czarna energia potężną falą odrzuciła gruzy na boki, odsłaniając widok, na który Emeraude wrzasnęła znów i zakrztusiła się od płaczu.

Królowa Serenity błyskawicznie odsunęła na bok Saphira, który pochylał się nad bratem i wezwała energię Srebrnego Księżyca.

- Nieeee! Nieeeeee! – krzyczała Emeraude, której energia paliła się jak szalona, zderzając z blaskiem bijącym od Królowej Anastazji. Saphiru złapał Emeraude za ręce i przytulił do siebie, odwracając jej głowę, jakby chroniąc pomiędzy swoimi ramionami. Na jego twarzy malowało się zupełne przerażenie i panika. Był blady jak kartka i patrzył tylko przed siebie, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ciała brata leżącego przed nim.

Energia Srebrnego Księżyca zabłysła oślepiająco. Królowa Serenity w kilka sekund zwiększyła promień do niebywałych rozmiarów, czerpiąc z najgłębszych pokładów energii Srebrnego Kryształu.

W tym czasie Hrabina Księżyca Luna razem z mężem Hrabią Artemisem ewakuowali gości z Sali Bankietowej. Wyprowadzali ich po kolei, starając się wprowadzić spokój. Królowe Galaxia i Nehelenia wspierane przez siostrę Nehelenii Królewnę Beryl, Damę Honoru Srebrnego Księżyca podtrzymywały olbrzymie mury przed zawaleniem. Okazało się, że cała zachodnia ściana Pałacu opadła, zniszczona całkowicie, raniąc i wprawiając w szok ludzi na wszystkich czterech piętrach.

Na samym dole natomiast, przed Pałacem wszyscy wyczuwali wyraźnie potężną energię Królowej Serenity. Emeraude szlochała coraz mocniej i Saphiru ledwo mógł utrzymać ją w miejscu.

Ziemscy Generałowie stali obok siebie w absolutnej ciszy. Żaden nie ruszył się ani na centymetr i nie śmiał spojrzeć drugiemu w oczy. Przez korytarz rozlegał się płacz, który nie milkł już od godziny. Jego dźwięk sprawiał, że z każdą chwilą czterej mężczyźni stawali się bardziej przygnębieni.

Generał Kunzite drgnął nerwowo kiedy drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły. Spojrzał na nadchodzącą Księżniczkę Wenus z niepokojem.

- Wychodzisz? Czy to na pewno rozsądne? Nie powinniśmy zostawiać Królowej Serenity…

- Jej Wysokość poradzi sobie znakomicie – przerwała mu – Czyżbyś wątpił w siłę władczyni Srebrnego Księżyca, Panie Generale?

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie przelotnie. Kunzite zamilkł od razu. Księżniczka Wenus mówiła ostrym, obojętnym tonem. To, że zaadresowała swojego narzeczonego tak oficjalnie wyraźnie go dotknęło. Jadeite zobaczył że wzrok Kunzite'a zgasł i wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie będzie już miał odwagi się odezwać.

- Jakie są rozkazy Jej Wysokości? – zapytał za niego łagodnym tonem, który jak wiedział i tak nie zda się na wiele.

- Królowa prosi, abyście panowie czekali na swego Księcia tutaj – odpowiedziała Wenus jakby recytując wyćwiczoną formułę. Stała nieruchomo wyprostowana, trzymając przepisową odległość - Kiedy tylko audiencja się zakończy będzie na was czekać teleport, którym wrócicie na Ziemię. Życzę bezpiecznej podróży. – zakończyła lodowato, skłoniła lekko głowę i odeszła stukając obcasami o kamienną podłogę.

Jadeite spojrzał na pozostałych Generałów, a potem na Kunzite'a. Czuli rozpacz tego ostatniego prawie namacalnie, chociaż ani jeden mięsień nie drgnął na jego twarzy.

Brutalnych faktów nie dało się zmienić. Ich władca, Endymion wezwał całą energię Generałów na pomoc wypowiadając formułę najpotężniejszego ataku jaki znał. Atak czerpał siłę z energii wszystkich pięciu mężczyzn i mógł być on używany przez ród Królewski na Ziemi tylko w największym zagrożeniu, w walce z najpotężniejszym wrogiem. Endymion nie dość, że wykorzystał atak z osobistego kaprysu, ale także doprowadził nim do granicy śmierci jednego ze sprzymierzonych z Ziemią władców. Wszystko miało miejsce na strzegącym pokoju Srebrnym Księżycu, w dodatku w dniu uroczystej ceremonii mającej zjednoczyć kraje całej Galaktyki. Królowa Serenity cudem i z udziałem całej leczniczej siły Srebrnego Kryształu zdołała uratować życie Księcia Demanda. Cały ród Czarnego Księżyca z miejsca był gotów wypowiedzieć Ziemi wojnę, jedynie interwencja Królowej Anastazji temu zapobiegła, przynajmniej chwilowo. Sama Serenity była szczerze oburzona zachowaniem Ziemskiego królewicza i pomimo, że do tej pory sprzyjała ich planecie na tyle żeby zgodzić się na zaręczyny pomiedzy Sophie a Endymionem, teraz była wyraźnie zrażona. Od razu po krwawym incydencie władca Ziemi został zaaresztowany przez Rubeusa, dowódcę wojsk Czarnego Księżyca i doprowadzony przed oblicze Królowej z pomocą ukochanej Kunzite'a: Księżniczki Wenus. Ta ostatnia, również dogłębnie zbulwersowana incydentem, w którym bądź co bądź Generałowie wzięli czynny udział, odbyła pełną wyrzutów rozmowę z narzeczonym. Zaczęła też, jak również pozostałe Księżniczki planet Układu Słonecznego, odnosić się do Generałów z rezerwą i widoczną niechęcią. Jadeite nie pytał, jednak Wenus mogła z powodzeniem zerwać zaręczyny. Widać było wyraźnie, że w jeden wieczór stosunki polityczne Ziemi z innymi królestwami drastycznie się zaostrzyły. Przedstawiciele potężnych i wpływowych rodów wszyscy byli świadkami jak Czarodziejki podlegające Królowej Serenity wnosiły do Pałacu nieprzytomnego władcę Czarnego Księżyca, liczącego zaledwie sześćset lat. Książę był okropnie poraniony i jego stan nawet po leczeniu przez Królową Sernity pozostawał krytyczny.

Wszyscy czterej Generałowie czuli okropny wstyd za to co się stało. Ich władca pokazał się wszystkim w najgorszym świetle. Prawie nie okazał się mordercą, chociaż w oczach swoich czterech dowódców wojsk Endymion już nim był, same chęci starczały. To, że się pojedynkował nie miało znaczenia, kłótnie i potyczki pomiędzy dostojnikami zwykle nie były traktowane jako zagrożenie pokoju międzygalaktycznego. Natomiast użycie najpotężniejszego ataku rodu Ziemskiego dla celów osobistych i dodatkowo tak błahych było nie do pomyślenia. Takie użycie energii wyczerpywało wszystkich obrońców planety na bardzo długi czas i mogło nawet doprowadzić do śmierci tych, którzy go używali. Generałowie do tej pory byli słabi. Nawet Kunzite, który był najstarszy i najbardziej doświadczony nigdy jeszcze nie brał udziału w podobnym ataku. Zoisite opierał się o parapet okna. Nie wypadało mu usiąść, chociaż co jakiś czas silnie kręciło mu się w głowie. Cera Jadeite'a była tak blada, że prawie żółta, a brązowy kolor włosów Nephrite'a był jakby wypłukany. Tylko Kunzite umiał dobrze ukryć, jak bardzo ten incydent pozbawił go sił. A przynajmniej udawało mu się to dopóki nie usłyszał wyrzutów Księżniczki Wenus. Od czasu kiedy zaczęła się do niego zwracać 'Panie Generale', Kunzite zupełnie nie panował już nad trzęsącymi się rękami. Stał pod drzwiami Sali Audiencyjnej Królowej Serenity i wyglądał jak kamienny posąg, zupełnie zimny i nieruchomy, jakby stracił całe człowieczeństwo. Za każdym razem kiedy płacz kobiety w sąsiednim pokoju nasilał się znowu, zaciśnięte na oparciu fotela ręce jasnowłosego Generała zaczynały drgać.

Demando otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą postać, która wydawała mu się znajoma. Im bardziej jej się przyglądał, tym bardziej wydawało mu się że to Emeraude. Jednak wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż Książę kiedykolwiek ją widział. Miała zamknięte oczy, dziwnie małe i niekształtne, otoczone ciężkimi, ciemnymi cieniami. Wydawała się spać, głowę miała opartą na ręce i lekko otwarte usta, zupełnie bez szminki, o jasnym niezdrowym odcieniu. Włosy opadały jej na ramiona nie ułożone i niesforne. Na nogi miała narzucony haftowany koc.

Demando wsłuchał się w jej oddech. Zupełnie nie mógł się poruszyć, ale przynajmniej upewnił się, że ona oddycha i że czas upływa. Całe ciało bolało Księcia nieznośnie, choć nie dokładnie czuł poszczególne jego części. Nie miał żadnej kontroli nad zdrętwiałymi rękami i nogami, nie był nawet w stanie stwierdzić, czy którejś nie brakuje. Przymknął oczy. Zupełnie nie mógł myśleć, potrafił tylko patrzeć na śpiącą Emeraude. Światło w pokoju wskazywało na wczesny ranek, wszystko dookoła wydawało się jeszcze lekko niebieskie. Zwinięta na fotelu kobieta poruszyła się nieco i część koca odsłoniła niezwykle krótką sukienkę, w której była, i która dodatkowo podwinęła się do góry ukazując więcej niż na to pozwala etykieta. Demando uśmiechnął się do siebie, Emeraude nigdy się nie zmienia, aż dziwne że jest jej wygodnie w takim ubraniu. Pomimo, że miała do dyspozycji całą kanapę, spała w jednym kącie, zwinięta w kłębek. Wyglądała na przemęczoną i zestresowaną. Zasnęła zapewne z wyczerpania w jednej, niewygodnej pozycji, tej samej, w której za kilka godzin się obudzi. Demando zamknął oczy i znów zapadł w sen.

Musiał spać bardzo długo ponieważ jak przez mgłę pamiętał urywki rozmów różnych osób i fragmenty tego co działo się wokoło. Wydawało mu się, że obudził się co najmniej kilka razy, ale nie pamiętał żadnej sytuacji dokładnie. Chciał trochę podnieść głowę, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie ten ruch jest wyimaginowany, jest czymś, co chciałby zrobić bardziej niż tym co rzeczywiście zrobił. Jego ciało nadal odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.

Książę spojrzał wzdłuż łóżka i zobaczył, że jego prawa ręka jest cała obandażowana. Poruszył lekko palcami, przez co spowodował falę bólu wzdłuż całego ramienia. Jednak to przynajmniej potwierdziło, że ręka jest na swoim miejscu. Odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę żeby popatrzeć na swoje lewe ramię, jednak w momencie wszystko zawirowało mu przed oczami i musiał zamknąć powieki czekając w bezruchu aż nieprzyjemne uczucie ustąpi.

Kiedy znów je otworzył zorientował się, że znajduje się w swoich apartamentach na Czarnym Księżycu. Przypomniał sobie bal i walkę z Endymionem. Potem wybuch energii i uderzenie o mur pałacu.

Próbował rozejrzeć się po pokoju nie poruszając głową. Zupełnie nie pamiętał kiedy go tutaj przenieśli. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, ale zaraz przestał się nad tym zastanawiać i pomyślał o Księżniczce Sophie. Miał nadzieję, że nie miała nieprzyjemności z powodu tego całego incydentu oraz że Endymion nie skierował swojej złości na nią. Książę musiał w ogóle zapytać Saphiru o rozwój sytuacji. Z pewnością to właśnie młodszy brat Demanda przejął władzę na Czarnym Księżycu. Demando odetchnął głęboko próbując zebrać siły żeby się podnieść. Oby tylko Saphiru nie wplątał ich w wojnę ze Srebrnym Księżycem. Wojna z Ziemią za to nie przeszkadzałaby Demandowi w najmniejszym stopniu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu od kiedy przegrał walkę z Endymionem.

W tym momencie drewniane, rzeźbione drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i weszła przez nie Emeraude. Tym razem była nienagannie ubrana i uczesana, a na jej twarz wrócił perfekcyjny makijaż. Jeszcze będąc w drzwiach zobaczyła, że Demando się obudził. Zupełnie zaskoczona drgnęła tak mocno, że niesiona przez nią filiżanka ześlizgnęła się ze spodeczka i upadła na podłogę dokładnie rozlewając całą herbatę po kremowym dywanie.

- Książę! – zawołała Emeraude ucieszona – Obudziłeś się! Nareszcie! Co za szczęście!

Podbiegła do niego nie przejmując się zupełnie rozlaną herbatą. Zresztą lokaj za drzwiami poszedł zawołać kogoś do posprzątania.

Oczy elegantki natychmiast zawilgotniały. Demando widział to dokładnie kiedy usiadła obok niego przejęta. Jej zgrabna noga znalazła się blisko poduszki Demanda, a i pięknie podkreślony biust nie pozostawał daleko w tyle. Demando uśmiechnął się. Ech ta Emeraude, zawsze taka sama, ale cieszył się że ją widzi. Wyraźnie szczerze się o niego martwiła.

- Emeraude – odezwał się Książę. Sam się zdziwił jak ochryple i cicho brzmiał jego głos po długim jak widać okresie nieużywania – Jak tam Saphiru? Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, Wasza Wysokość, wszystko bardzo dobrze. Nie martw się, Saphiru świetnie sobie radzi. A Rubeus mu pomaga jak tylko potrafi. Obaj wspaniale się spisują. Polityka to nic takiego, wszyscy najbardziej się martwiliśmy o Ciebie, Książę! Tak długo nie odzyskiwałeś przytomności, że wszyscy się baliśmy… - przerwała na chwilę - …baliśmy się co będzie dalej. Nie wiem co byśmy zrobili gdyby…

Demando zobaczył, że znów zbiera jej się na łzy, tym razem jednak o wiele szybciej i gwałtowniej. Chciał ją chociaż pogłaskać po dłoni, ale nie mógł ruszyć ręką na więcej niż kilka centymetrów. Zamiast tego odezwał się więc:

- Wszystko dobrze, nie przejmuj się.

Emeraude nerwowo dotknęła ręką czoła, ale zamiast się uspokoić wybuchła.

- Powinniśmy byli im wypowiedzieć wojnę! Powinniśmy! Co nam z traktatów? No co nam po pokoju kiedy ktoś popełnia taką zbrodnię wobec naszego rodu panującego! Jak śmiał użyć tego ataku mając z nami traktat pokojowy, bez ostrzeżenia, znikąd! Złamał wszelkie podstawy ludzkiego zachowania! Ziemski barbarzyńca! Mówiłam żebyśmy od razu ich wybili, po co Saphiru słuchał Królowej Serenity? Co nam z tego przyszło? On Cię prawie zabił, chciał Cię zabić! Gdyby nie Królowa to nie wiem co by się stało. Na szczęście użyła Srebrnego Kryształu, od razu wiedziała co robić. Gdyby zareagowała chociaż trochę później…

Emeraude rozpłakała się przejęta tak bardzo, że cała się trzęsła. Demando nie miał siły przerwać toku jej słów i złorzeczeń pod adresem Ziemi i wszystkich obecnych na Księżycu, którzy, jak mówiła dopuścili do całego zajścia, a „mogli przecież coś zrobić".

- Przepraszam – podniosła się na chwilę zasłaniając rozmazane oczy dłońmi – Przepraszam, Książę, jestem taka okropna – mówiła zapewne wstydząc się tego jak wygląda - Co za kretyn, idiota, morderca z instynktem debila! – przeklęła jeszcze Endymiona na kilkanaście sposobów. Płakała dalej, ale już ciszej.

Demando nie wiedział co powinien zrobić na ten widoczny objaw troski o siebie.

- Nie martw się – powiedział do niej – Już dobrze, nic mi nie jest.

Emeraude jednak płakała z całą mocą, bardzo, bardzo długo, aż została tylko myśl o tym, że Demando wraca do zdrowia.

- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? – zapytał Książę brata.

- Cztery tygodnie i jeden dzień – Saphiru odezwał się bez wahania i wiadomo było, że znał odpowiedź tak dobrze, że mógłby ją przedstawić w przeliczeniu na dni, godziny, a nawet minuty. Widać było, że bardzo się martwił.

- Dziękuję, że zachowałeś dobre relacje z Księżycem – powiedział Demando.

- Nawet z Ziemią. Chciałem zostawić decyzję tobie. Domyślam się, że to prywatna sprawa. Królowa Serenity z pewnością wie o co poszło i dała mi delikatnie do zrozumienia, że nie powinno się o tym mówić. Uznałem więc, że będzie dobrze jeżeli wobec łagodzącego udziału Srebrnego Księżyca w rozmowach formalnych, ograniczę się do oficjalnego ostrzeżenia. Dobrze zrobiłem?

- Tak, dziękuję – powiedział Demando lekko się podnosząc i poprawiając na poduszce – To _jest _prywatna sprawa.

- Co to za wzrok? Tylko nie mów, że będziesz chciał się znów z nim bić? – Saphiru poruszył się w fotelu.

Demando nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko przed siebie jakby zupełnie nieobecny myślami.

- Słuchaj – złapał go za ramię Saphiru, wyraźnie zdenerwowany – To głupie! Nie wiem o coście się tam pokłócili, ale jeszcze nie doszedłeś do siebie. Pamiętaj, ten facet jest z stanie użyć swojego ataku jeszcze raz mimo zastrzeżeń Srebrnego Księżyca. Na Ziemi siła będzie zapewne większa, a poza tym nie będzie już musiał się stosować do zasad uznawanych przez Anastazję Serenity. Więc zanim pójdziesz się odegrać poczekaj przynajmniej aż wrócisz do zdrowia i będziesz w pełni sił.

Demando nie odpowiedział, ale nie zmienił obojętnego, nieobecnego wyrazu twarzy. Saphiru był pewien, że brat porządnie się na coś uparł.

Demando myślał o Sophie. Odkąd wrócił do zmysłów postać Księżniczki stawała mu przed oczami prawie cały czas. Patrzył często na małe zdjęcie Serenity zrobione podczas przyjęcia urodzinowego. Była taka prześliczna. To zdjęcie, uzyskane z czegoś w rodzaju oficjalnego raportu miało dla Księcia większą wartość niż władza na Czarnym Księżycu. Zastanawiał się kiedy przyjdzie mu ją znów zobaczyć.

Demando spochmurniał. Przegrana potyczka z Endymionem oraz wynikła z niej napięta sytuacja polityczna tylko pogarszały sprawę i Książę bał się, że nie zobaczy Sophie przez bardzo długi czas. A nawet jeśli ją spotka, na międzynarodowej konferencji na przykład, to możliwe że Księżniczka w ogóle nie będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Można się domyślić jak Sophie zareagowała na wiadomość o pojedynku. Nie mogła nie domyślić się o co poszło. Zresztą, Demando podejrzewał, że porywczy charakter jej narzeczonego spowoduje wyrzuty pod jej adresem. Endymion z pewnością nie przepuści okazji żeby dokładnie wszystko przedyskutować i upewnić się, że Sophie jest po jego stronie.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie.

- Wasze Wysokości – zza drzwi pojawiła się głowa Petz – Przybyli ważni goście i żądają widzenia z Księciem Demandem.

- Kto to? – zapytał Saphiru zaalarmowany – Nie zostałem uprzedzony o żadnej wizycie zaplanowanej na dzisiaj.

- Jej Wysokość Serenity ze świtą przybyła przed chwilą – Rubeus pojawił się w drzwiach – Przeprasza że przybywa bez uprzedzenia i prosi o audiencję.

Demandowi serce na chwilę przestało bić. Sam nie spodziewał się, że tak zareaguje. Okropnie się zdenerwował, a jednocześnie ucieszył.

- Nic nie szkodzi, nie szkodzi, niech wejdzie – odezwał się Książę starając się, żeby brzmiało to naturalnie i bez drżenia – Uspokój się Saphiru, wszystko byś chciał mieć zaplanowane. Taka wizyta to dla nas zaszczyt, proście, proście! – polecił Rubeusowi i Petz.

Saphiru nic nie powiedział. Patrzył tylko z zaskoczeniem na to jak bardzo jego brat się ożywił. Od czasu przegranej walki z Endymionem Demando cały czas był przygnębiony i pozbawiony dawnego optymizmu. Czuło się że dręczy go jakaś ponura myśl, zmartwienie o którym nie chciał mówić, ale które prawie na pewno wykraczało poza problem zranionej dumy. Już na samym początku przyjęcia na cześć Sophie Saphiru zauważył, że Demando traktuje Księżniczkę Serenity w sposób wyjątkowy. Teraz, kiedy niespodziewanie przybyła na Czarny Księżyc, Demando widocznie się przejął. Jego twarz nabrała koloru i jakby się rozchmurzyła. A najważniejsze, że zniknęło to nieobecne, obojętne spojrzenie, które sprawiało, że Książę był jakby od wszystkich oddzielony i zupełnie nieczuły na wszystko. To spojrzenie wywoływało u Saphira niepokojące uczucie nagłej, całkowitej utraty tego bliskiego kontaktu, jaki zawsze miał z bratem.

Saphiru ucieszył się od razu, Demando widocznie wraca do zdrowia. Bardzo dobrze, że odwiedza go dziewczyna, która mu się podoba.

Saphiru stawał się coraz bliższy potwierdzenia swojej hipotezy, że to Księżniczka była powodem potyczki Demanda z Endymionem. Saphiru pamiętał dokładnie jak dwa miesiące temu czytał raport o zaręczynach Serenity z ziemskim królewiczem. Widział jak Demando tańczył z Sophie na przyjęciu i jak później wszędzie za nią chodził. Endymion, narzeczony i bliski sąsiad solenizantki, pojawił się już po oficjalnym rozdzieleniu tortu, wywołując dezaprobatę1 reszty gości tak poważnym nietaktem. Od rozpoczęcia balu upłynęło przecież wtedy już pięć godzin. Za ten czas wśród zaproszonych zdążył pojawić się Demando i zapewne miał dość dużo czasu żeby zacząć pozyskiwać względy Księżniczki. Potem naturalnie doszło do konfrontacji. Saphiru spojrzał na brata. Mimo, że nadal leżał w łóżku wyraźnie dochodził do siebie. Lecznicza moc Srebrnego Księżyca była rzeczywiście niesamowita.

Rubeus znów ukazał się w drzwiach:

- Można, Wasza Wysokość? – zapytał skłaniając się lekko z szacunkiem.

- Oczywiście, proś. – Odpowiedział Demando.

Rudowłosy dowódca wojsk skłonił się raz jeszcze i otworzył drzwi szeroko. Tym razem zgiął się wpół w wyrazie szacunku dla dostojnego gościa.

- Jej Wysokość Królowa Anastazja Serenity! - oznajmił z powagą.

Do pokoju weszła władczyni Srebrnego Księżyca w otoczeniu Księżniczek Mars, Neptun i Merkury. Pozostała część orszaku w osobach pomniejszych dam dworu i lokajów czekała na zewnątrz. Kiedy drzwi znów się zamknęły oblicze Demanda jakby skamieniało. Nie było ani śladu Księżniczki Sophie.

W korytarzu było ciemno. Cały Pałac powoli zamykał się na noc. Lokaje pozapalali już wszystkie naftowe lampy, które stały we wnękach ścian i na małych stolikach służąc za jedyne oświetlenie.

Korytarz cały pokryty był grubym dywanem. Jadeite nie pochwalał takiego przedkładania wagi wystroju wnętrza ponad praktyczność. Nie lubił nie słyszeć kroków nadchodzących osób. Ten Pałac urządziły kobiety, więc nie mógł spodziewać się, że będzie zbyt praktyczny. Co za szczęście, że nie bywał tutaj często.

- Wiesz o czym myślę? – zapytał idącego obok Zoisite'a – Trzeba porozmawiać z Księciem i nakłonić go do powrotu na Ziemię. Nie powinniśmy przebywać tu dłużej.

- Zgadzam się z tobą - przytaknął Zoisite cicho, głosem przyduszonym, jakby był zmęczony - Naprawdę chciałbym już stąd odejść. To miejsce jakby wysysa ze mnie siły, a tego akurat najmniej teraz mi trzeba.

- Mhm – mruknął Jadeite i spoważniał jeszcze bardziej widząc, że jego towarzysz był nadal bardzo blady – Powinieneś się położyć. Ja pójdę i porozmawiam z Jego Wysokością.

Zoisite spojrzał na niego i uśmiechną się lekko.

- Znów cię zwymyśla. - prychnął - Powinienem iść z tobą, może coś pomogę.

- Pójdziesz to zwymyśla nas obu – zaprzeczył Jadeite poważnie i rzeczowo jak zwykle – Nikt nie zmieni tego co będzie chciał powiedzieć. Poza tym nie wiem czy wiesz, ale kolor twoich oczu coraz bardziej przypomina odcień twojej skóry. A ten za to nie różni się niczym od pożółkłej ściany, więc sugerowałbym żebyś jednak poszedł spać.

Zoisite westchnął. Za wszelką cenę nie chciał pokazywać po sobie, że po ostatnim ataku na Srebrnym Księżycu nadal w pełni nie wróciły mu siły. Jego energia była bardzo niestabilna i nie mogła się w pełni odbudować.

Nephrite nie mógł jeszcze koncentrować swojej energii tak jak trzeba, a Jadeite miewał nagłe bóle głowy, jednak najmłodszy z generałów zdecydowanie przechodził przez to wszystko najgorzej. Zoisite wciąż jeszcze łapał się na tym, że nie mógł znaleźć sił na najprostsze czynności. Obawiał się, że jeśli doszłoby do konfrontacji z wrogiem, on mógłby nagle stać się całkowicie bezbronny i, co najważniejsze, zupełnie bezużyteczny. Wstydził się, że jest spośród generałów najsłabszy i starał się ze wszystkich sił ukryć to przed ludźmi. Jadeite jednak był jego przyjacielem i znał go od dawna. Przed nim nie było sensu zaprzeczać.

- Jesteśmy. – powiedział Jadeite kiedy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami do jednej z komnat gościnnych - No to zostawiam cię, dobranoc. Postaram się przekonać Księcia do wyjazdu.

- Dziękuję, Jadeite. Dobranoc – powiedział Zoisite opierając się na otwartych do połowy drzwiach – Daj mi znać rano jak poszło.

- Pewnie. Do jutra.

- Do jutra.

Jadeite odwrócił się i odszedł korytarzem. Za sobą usłyszał lekki trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Bardzo dobrze, że Zoisite poszedł spać. Ma zaskakującą siłę woli, ale sam wie, że nie może przesadzać. Najgorzej z nich wszystkich zniósł ten wspólny atak i bezpodstawnie uważał się za słabszego. Na skutki wyczerpania jakiego wszyscy doznali żaden z generałów nie mógł mieć wpływu, dla każdego mogły być inne. Towarzysze Zoisite'a zupełnie nie wiedzieli co poradzić na te niezwykłe wahania energii. Zupełnie nie potrafił jej skoncentrować, ani zatrzymać, czasami po prostu nagle go opuszczała, jakby się rozpływając. Nephrite zasugerował żeby pozwolić kapłanowi Eluzjonu przyjrzeć się kryształowi Zoisite'a, on umiałby go wydostać bezboleśnie i może mógłby pomóc. Endymiona jednak zdenerwowała ta propozycja i uznał ją za pozbawioną sensu. Zapewne znów pokłócił się ze swoim Eluzjońskim rzecznikiem. Dobrze, że zdrowie Zoisite'a powoli polepszało się samo, oby to wystarczyło.

Jadeite szedł w ciszy starając się posuwać do przodu jak najszybciej. Jako minister spraw zagranicznych był doświadczonym dyplomatą, ale mimo wszystko chciał już mieć za sobą rozmowę z władcą.

Nagle generał stanął. W ciemności tuż przed sobą usłyszał cichy szelest i zupełnie znieruchomiał ze zdumienia. Korytarz przed nim lekko się rozszerzał aby pomieścić dwie kanapy dla czekających na audiencję gości. Całe miejsce udekorowano obficie kwiatami, których liście nie pozwalały światłu odbijającemu się od widocznej na niebie Ziemi dostawać się do środka. Lampka naftowa stała na stoliku zgaszona, więc w korytarzu zrobiło się dość ciemno.

Na jednej z kanap Jadeite rozróżnił dwie siedzące postacie. Pierwszą z nich znał dość przelotnie, była to kobieta z rodu królewskiego, młoda i bardzo ładna. Nosiła długą, ciemnogranatową srebrzącą się suknię, której wcięcie słusznie nie pozwalało ukryć idealnie zgrabnej nóżki. Opierała całą swoją postać na obejmującym ją mocno mężczyźnie, złączona z nim w długim, zmysłowym pocałunku. Jadeite nie mógł otrząsnąć się ze zdumienia: Kunzite całował Damę Honoru Srebrnego Księżyca, Królewnę Beryl!

Dziewczyna powoli odwróciła głowę i pocałowała generała w szyję, tuż pod policzkiem i zaczęła przesuwać się w stronę ucha.

Jadeite zorientował się, że był cały czerwony ze zmieszania. Dobrze, że było ciemno. Ten przeklinany wcześniej przez niego dywan zamortyzował przynajmniej kroki i para go nie zauważyła. Co ten Kunzite wyrabia! Jadeite chciał interweniować, ale z zaskoczenia nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Co miałby powiedzieć? A może nie powinien nic mówić?

Kunzite westchnął i poruszył się nerwowo kiedy Królewna zanurzyła twarz w jego długich włosach. Odsunął się i delikatnie, ale stanowczo oderwał jej ręce od siebie.

- Przepraszam – powiedział – Proszę mi wybaczyć.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się także. Pociągnęła nosem cicho, ale nic nie powiedziała. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Nagle odezwali się dokładnie w tym samym czasie.

- To ja przepraszam. Naprawdę, to straszne. – powiedziała Beryl podnosząc dłonie do oczu i pocierając policzki lekko. Kunzite przerwał pozwalając jej mówić – Jeszcze pogorszyłam wszystko. Ja zawsze psuję cokolwiek zacznę. Przepraszam – skuliła się z boku – Wiem przecież, że Księżniczka Wenus jest pańską narzeczoną, i że bardzo pan ją kocha. Robię dokładnie to na co sama narzekałam.

Jej głowa ozdobiona wspaniałymi, długimi falującymi włosami skłoniła się w dół, plecy i ręce zatrzęsły się lekko i dziewczyna zaczęła cicho płakać. Jadeite stał nadal w miejscu zupełnie nie wiedząc co robić.

Kunzite znieruchomiał nienaturalnie na dźwięk imienia Minako. Umiał jednak bardzo dobrze ukrywać swoje uczucia.

- Księżniczka nie jest już moją narzeczoną – powiedział sucho, ale bardzo cicho, jakby sam nie chciał słyszeć swoich słów – Nie mamy wobec siebie żadnych zobowiązań, proszę się nie przejmować. Zerwaliśmy zaręczyny po incydencie z władcą Czarnego Księżyca.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego czerwonymi, wilgotnymi oczyma, jakby sprawdzając czy mówi prawdę. Kunzite nie popatrzył na jej twarz. Zamiast tego objął ją ramieniem i delikatnie przytulił do siebie. Jadeite, który właśnie zastanawiał się jak się niepostrzeżenie wycofać z korytarza znieruchomiał po raz kolejny. Teraz znów nie wypadało mu ujawnić swojej obecności włączając się do rozmowy, a jeśli próbując odejść zrobi zbyt gwałtowny ruch, to Kunzite go zauważy i sytuacja zrobi się nader niezręczna.

Królewna Beryl wciąż pociągała nosem co chwila i oddychała urywanie. Nadal nie mogła się uspokoić.

- Proszę mi powiedzieć dokładnie jak sprawa wygląda – odezwał się Kunzite – Podejrzewam, że nie ujawniła Pani wszystkiego, a jest coś poważnego co Panią dręczy.

Beryl nie odpowiedziała, ale nadal się trzęsła i Jadeite zorientował się, że zupełnie nieświadomie skoncentrował uwagę na jej migoczącej energii. Aura Królewny jakby trzęsła się razem z nią. Bardzo potężna energia rodu Królewskiego naraz wydawała się nienaturalnie niepewna. Jadeite nie mógłby opisać tego odczucia, jednak stał całkowicie zafascynowany. Kunzite musiał tak samo głęboko wczuwać się w jej energię, inaczej łatwo odczułby energię drugiego generała. Widocznie przejął się tą oczywistą oznaką, że Beryl ma kłopoty. Objął dziewczynę dwoma ramionami i delikatnie głaskał ją po plecach. Wyglądał na nie mniej zdenerwowanego niż ona, jednak starał się jak najlepiej to ukryć. Jadeite widział jak mięśnie twarzy ścinają mu się jakby były z metalu. Wiedział dobrze, że im bardziej surową twarz przybiera Kunzite, tym silniejsze emocje odczuwa. Westchnął próbując się rozluźnić i zapewne odrzucić od siebie pamięć o Księżniczce Wenus.

- Proszę mi zaufać – odezwał się – Przyrzekam, że postaram się pomóc. Wiem już, że sprawa dotyczy Księcia, ale musi być jeszcze coś.

- On zabrał mój kryształ – wyrzuciła z siebie Beryl nagle, jakby bała się, że za chwilę już się na to nie zdobędzie.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedział Kunzite i pierwszy raz od jakiegoś czasu spojrzał na jej twarz.

- Wiem od razu, że mi Pan nie uwierzy. Nikt mi nie uwierzy, wiem że nie da się czegoś takiego zrobić.

Od razu się tłumaczyła i odpowiadała na wyrazy niedowierzania, które jeszcze nie padły. Znów zapłakała. Cisza chwilę się przedłużała, Kunzite nie powiedział nic, tylko nadal przytulał ją do siebie.

- Dlaczego Pani tak twierdzi? – zapytał generał.

Popatrzyła w górę i napotkała jego poważny wzrok. Spodziewała się pobłażania albo wątpienia.

- Wiem, że to niemożliwe, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nikt tego jeszcze nie zrobił. Sama bym nikomu nie uwierzyła jeśli by mi coś takiego mowił, ale to się naprawdę stało. – mówiła nieskładnie, przyduszonym głosem, jakby nie była przyzwyczajona do zwierzeń. Zwykle kobiety z łatwością mówią o swoich uczuciach i słabościach. Beryl jednak miała silny charakter i zachowanie dumy było dla niej bezcenne. Wyglądało na to, że problem był poważny skoro opowiadała w taki sposób - To dlatego nie mogę mu się sprzeciwić, nie mogę nic powiedzieć! Specjalnie go zabrał, nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale potem nie mogłam się z tym zwrócić do Królowej Serenity. Nie potrafiłam powiedzieć chociaż słowa, ani do niej, ani do Księżniczki Sophie. Przecież był ze mną zanim w ogóle przyjechał na Srebrny Księżyc. Wiem dlaczego Sophie mu się spodobała, ja przecież nic nie odziedziczę. Mój tytuł królewski na nic mu się nie przyda. On myśli o ekspansji, jakkolwiek by na to nie wyglądało.

Kunzite nie przytaknął, ale znał swojego władcę aż za bardzo. Endymion z powodzeniem byłby do czegoś takiego zdolny. Umysł Kunzite'a powoli zaczynał brać górę nad emocjami. W obliczu problemu do rozwiązania generał odzyskiwał równowagę.

- Nienawidzę go – powiedziała z pasją Beryl –Szczerze go nienawidzę za to co mi zrobił. Gdybym mogła, wyrwałabym mu serce z piersi i wbiła na szczyt najwyższej wieży w Pałacu, żeby każdy mógł oglądać jak krwawi. Reszta za to, rozrąbana na kawałki leżałaby na głównym dziedzińcu jego własnego zamku, na przestrogę wszystkim oszustom!

- Proszę się uspokoić. – powiedział Kunzite, któremu ze względu na swoją funkcję nie wypadało bezczynnie słuchać podobnych złorzeczeń - Dlaczego nie porozmawia pani o tym z Księżniczką Serenity? Powinna pani przynajmniej spróbować z nią o tym podyskutować, w końcu ten problem dotyczy was obu.

- Próbowałam, oczywiście! Pewnie, że próbowałam! – zdenerwowanie sprawiło, że Beryl znów wydawała się sobą, zdecydowaną i silną – Nie mogę, przecież mówię, to fizycznie niemożliwe!

- Księżniczka Sophie nie chce Pani wysłuchać? – zapytał Kunzite wciąż niepewny czy problemem nie jest tylko zawód miłosny i kobieca zazdrość.

- Nie! – zdenerwowała się i prawie krzyknęła, ale zaraz znów zniżyła głos – Nie rozumie pan, nie mogę z nią rozmawiać, nie jestem w stanie pójść do niej i się odezwać. Próbowałam natknąć się na nią w zamku i wtedy pomówić, ale za każdym razem coś dziwnego blokuje moje słowa. Czuję się bardzo źle, dwa razy straciłam przytomność. Nie mogę z siebie wydobyć słowa, to nieludzkie, niemożliwe! Jak można narzucić na kogoś taką klątwę!

Kunzite milczał. Oboje z Jadeitem nie wierzyli własnym uszom.

- Z Królową Serenity dzieje się to samo, nie mogę się odezwać. Chciałam ją zapytać o radę, przekazać wiadomość dla córki, ale jest dla mnie tak samo niedostępna. Nie potrafię zmusić swoich nóg do posłuszeństwa, nie mogę do niej pójść. Godzinami czekałam, aż przejdzie obok i się do mnie odezwie, czasami płakałam cały ten czas, nie mogąc zrobić nic poza bezsensownym czekaniem aż zapyta co mi jest! Jeden raz, jeden jedyny raz wreszcie tak się złożyło, że w obecności Królowej ktoś spytał co się stało i co? Mój głos po prostu nie wyszedł na zewnątrz!

Beryl zatrzęsła się cała, zaciskając pięści i wargi z całej siły. Łzy znów spłynęły jej z oczu. Mówiła urywanie, dygocąc ze złości.

- Kiedy się dowiedziałam, że zaręczył się z Serenity, oczywiście robiłam mu wyrzuty. Ale nie tylko z powodu naszego rozstania, wiedziałam dlaczego po wiadomości, że nie dziedziczę nic wartościowego od razu przerzucił się na nią. Powiedziałam od razu, że nie ujdzie mu to na sucho i że Królowa Serenity dowie się, że jest łasy na jej królestwo, wykorzystując łatwowierność Księżniczki. Nie zdążyłam dostać się na Księżyc. Nie wiem co zrobił, straciłam przytomność. Użyłam całej swojej wiedzy żeby odzyskać obraz tego co się stało i nadal nie byłam w stanie dowiedzieć się wszystkiego.

Kunzite nie wiedział czy wypada mu zapytać co zrobił Endymion, ale dziewczyna wybawiła go z kłopotu. Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń i w powietrzu pojawiła się przeźroczysta kula. Była jednym z przedmiotów używanych do komunikacji telepatycznej oraz zgłębiania ludzkich umysłów i snów. W środku niej widać było cienkie strużki dymu, które nagle, z dotykiem dłoni Beryl zgęstniały i ściemniały w momencie. Wśród nich zaczął pojawiać się obraz. Był fragmentaryczny i nieostry. Kunzite zobaczył Endymiona trzymającego w dłoniach mały przedmiot, migocący wszystkimi kolorami. Wstrzymał oddech słysząc krzyk bólu z wnętrza kuli. Jego władca trzymał w ręku kryształ piękniejszy i okazalszy niż jakikolwiek, który w życiu udało się mu oglądać. Z pewnością należał do kogoś z rodziny królewskiej.

Obraz skończył się i Kunzite spojrzał na Królewnę poważnie. Znał Endymiona na tyle, że nie mógł całkowicie odrzucić jej podejrzeń. Jednak wahał się. Nie powinien działać przeciwko swojemu władcy, zwłaszcza jeżeli nakłaniała go do tego piękna dziewczyna. Nie chciał żeby emocjonalny charakter sytuacji, jej bliskość i zaufanie jakie mu okazywała pozbawiły go trzeźwości myślenia, jednak patrząc na Beryl nie potrafił odrzucić myśli, że mogła mieć rację.

Jadeite stał przed podobnym dylematem. Wszystko podpowiadało mu, że dziewczyna mówi szczerze i że to co widział w kuli jest prawdziwym obrazem z pamięci Beryl. Jednocześnie nie powinien zwracać się przeciwko swojemu dowódcy, nawet jeśli ten nie miałby racji. Dla żołnierza działającego racjonalnie i praktycznie nie ma gorszej rozterki niż dylemat moralny.

Beryl zaklęła ostrym głosem i wbiła dłonie w krawędź siedzenia fotela. Kunzite oderwał je stamtąd i wziął w swoje ręce. Przytuliła się do niego z całej siły.

Jadeite nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. Jakiś czas temu zauważył, że Kunzite spędza z Królewną Beryl dość dużo czasu. Podobno znali się od dawna, ze względu na wpływy rodziny jasnowłosego generała na dworze Ziemskim. Było to jeszcze za czasów panowania matki Endymiona, która utrzymywała bliski kontakt z Anastazją Serenity.

Po zerwaniu zaręczyn z Księżniczką Wenus Kunzite bardzo zamknął się w sobie i nie rozmawiał z nikim oprócz Beryl i pozostałych generałów. Przez ostatni tydzień, kiedy wszyscy gościnnie rezydowali na Księżycu, on i Królewna spędzali ze sobą dość dużo czasu, zawsze jednak w sferze oficjalnej i zachowując należyty dystans, jak to w naiwności swojej sądził Jadeite.

Teraz dziwił się mimo tego że widział ich przed sobą. Był tak pewien że Kunzite nadal myśli o Wenus, że nawet jako najbardziej analityczny umysł spośród strażników Ziemi nie wziął pod uwagę możliwości, że tak szybko zwróci się w stronę innej dziewczyny.

Beryl zacisnęła usta i skuliła się, jakby miała znów zacząć płakać, ale za wszelką cenę tego nie chciała.

Jadeite wymknął się niepostrzeżenie wykorzystując fakt, że całkowicie zajęli się sobą. Nie chciał dłużej na to patrzeć, podświadomie było mu przykro, że zniknął pewien ideał, doskonała miłość Kunzite'a do Księżniczki Wenus.

- Jak się czujesz, Książę? – zapytała Królowa Serenity kiedy zostali sami. Odesłała swój orszak, a Saphiru musiał udać się na urzędowe spotkanie, na którym miał zastępować brata.

Demando westchnął próbując się rozluźnić.

- Już o wiele lepiej. To dzięki Waszej Wysokości.

Skinął głową z szacunkiem.

- Jestem wdzięczny.

Królowa Anastazja popatrzyła na młodego władcę przez chwilę. Pomimo iż zachowywał się uprzejmie jak przystało w przypadku tego rodzaju oficjalnej wizyty, zauważyła że jego wzrok jest nieobecny. Jasnoniebieskie oczy nie skupiały się na niczym szczególnym, przez co Książę przypominał eluzjońskiego kapłana pogrążonego w obcej nam rzeczywistości, do której nikt poza nim nie ma dostępu. Zdawało się, że nad Demandem wiszą jakieś ponure myśli.

- Moja córka Sophie prosi o wybaczenie, że nie mogła Cię odwiedzić. – zaczęła Królowa cały czas obserwując. Reakcja była natychmiastowa, ale trwała tylko ułamek sekundy, Książę natychmiast znów przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy. Anastazja popatrzyła na niego poważnie:

- Książę, Sophie kocha Edymiona, myślę że o tym wiesz.

Demando popatrzył na nią nagle, ale zaraz uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Spochmurniał tak wyraźnie, że Królowa mogła już być pewna swoich przypuszczeń. Demando westchnął powoli i bezgłośnie, ale nieco urywanie, jak widać chcąc nieco się rozluźnić i tym samym ukryć zdenerwowanie. Ze swej strony, właściwie nie zdziwił się wcale że od razu trafiła w samo sedno.

Anastazja Serenity wstała z fotela, który Rubeus specjalnie dla niej przyniósł i usiadła tuż obok łóżka Księcia.

- Wiem, że zależy ci na mojej córce – odezwała się i dodała powoli – Wiem jak bardzo ci zależy.

Demando podnósł wzrok z powątpiewającą miną. Z całym szacunkiem, ale jakie Królowa może mieć na ten temat pojęcie? Nagle jednak zasępił się znów spojrzawszy w twarz swojej rozmówczyni. Królowa brała swoje słowa zupełnie na poważnie.

- Królowe z rodziny Serenity posiadają duże zdolności wyczuwania emocjonalnych związków pomiędzy ludźmi. Tamtego wieczoru, podczas urodzinowego przyjęcia poczułam jak zawiązujesz z Sophie bardzo silną więź. Jednak dopiero dzisiaj widzę dokładnie jej charakter.

Książę milczał, ale patrzył zaintrygowany nie będąc pewnym o czym mówi Królowa.

- Ty także musiałeś to poczuć. Mogło ci się to wydawać nagłą słabością, wahaniem energii albo czymś jeszcze innym. W rzeczywistości jednak, prawdopodobnie nieświadomie, związałeś Sophie ze sobą specjalną więzią energetyczną. Zależność tego samego typu łączy Czarny Księżyc i jego mieszkańców z twoją osobą.

- Wasza Wysokość ma na myśli więź energetyczną, która wynika z zabezpieczenia energii Czarnego Księżyca moją własną? – zapytał Demando powątpiewająco – Ta łączność ma głównie cele polityczne i została utworzona dla obrony kraju.

Nie dodał, że powyższe cele zupełnie nie dotyczą tego co odczuwa w stosunku do Księżniczki Sophie.

Królowa Serenity uśmiechnęła się.

- Naukowcy Srebrnego Księżyca także myśleli, że ten rodzaj więzi służy celom politycznym i jest zawiązywany celowo. Jak widać jednak u niektórych ras ta zasada ma swoje wyjątki. Przyznaję, że nie zgłębialiśmy jeszcze dokładnie energii mieszkańców Czarnego Księżyca, ale jeśli moje przypuszczenia są słuszne, to ten rodzaj więzi może być oznaką wyjątkowego uczucia.

Demando zaczerwienił się mimowolnie i poczuł się nieswojo. Zdarzało mu się to niezwykle rzadko ponieważ jako członek rodu panującego odbył specjalne szkolenie w prowadzeniu rozmów oficjalnych i rozwijaniu stosunków politycznych. Mało co mogło go doprowadzić do zmieszania tak nieoczekiwanie. Jednocześnie do końca życia nie wybaczyłby samemu sobie gdyby teraz zaprzeczył. Milczał więc, patrząc na swoją rozmówczynię. Nie zdążył zastanowić się nad właściwym doborem słów, kiedy Królowa podjęła znowu:

- Nie wiem czy wiesz, Książę, bo nie ma tego w oficjalnych dokumentach Srebrnego Księżyca, ale ja sama nawiązałam kiedyś podobną więź z kimś z innej planety. Byliśmy młodzi, tak to się dzieje, właściwie sam człowiek nie wie kiedy i w jaki sposób. Podejrzewam, że dla mieszkańców Srebrnego Księżyca wygląda to wszystko trochę inaczej. Widzieliśmy się niezwykle często, on był u nas ambasadorem, jednym z niższych stanowiskiem. Nie mogliśmy wiele rozmawiać, ale wysyłałam do niego moją rosnącą wtedy właśnie pozytywną energię. To nie była ta świetlista siła, którą używa się podczas walki, tylko coś jakby niewidoczna, delikatna siateczka złożona z myśli. Czułam z tym człowiekiem naprawdę mocną i głęboką więź.

Demando nie patrzył na królową. Ze wzrokiem błądzącym po kołdrze słuchał tego co mówiła i analizował jakby przed podjęciem decyzji zostało mu dane nowe źródło informacji.

- Po jakimś czasie dowiedziałam się jednak, że ta więź jest jednostronna.

Demando podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią uważnie.

- Czułam ją tak silnie, że zdawało mi się, że będzie trwała wiecznie i że będziemy chcieli żyć ze sobą. Niestety życie potoczyło się inaczej, szybko się rozstaliśmy. Okazało się, że więź którą odczuwałam była jednostronna, on nie przechodził przez nic podobnego, poza zwyczajnym zauroczeniem oczywiście. Naprawdę zależało mu na mnie, ale ta specjalna więź nie wytworzyła się od jego strony. Wiem jak silne może być to co odczuwasz, Książę i dlatego właśnie proszę cię o zrozumienie.

Wzrok Demanda oziębł nieco.

- Domyślam się, że sam dowiedziałeś się o przywiązaniu Sophie do Endymiona. Dlatego właśnie chciałam z Tobą pomówić osobiście i prosić o rozsądek.

Książę znów uciekł wzrokiem w bok, ale tym razem jego szczęka poruszyła się lekko i nienaturalnie, jakby mocno zaciśnięta. Królowa Serenity przygotowywała się na wybuch po tak długim okresie ciszy z jego strony.

- Twoja sytuacja jest inna niż moja, a nawet więź wytworzona z mojej strony nie zagwarantowała niczego. Po kilku latach ja i ów młody ambasador widzieliśmy się coraz rzadziej. Powoli nasze uczucie gubiło się w natłoku codziennych spraw. Po latach zdałam sobie sprawę, że gdybym podążyła za tym młodzieńczym zauroczeniem, prawie na pewno wywołałabym wojnę. Sophie zna Endymiona od długiego czasu i zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nasi nadworni astrolodzy badali zakamarki przyszłości które są dostępne naszej technologii i potwierdzili ten związek zdecydowanie. To przeznaczenie złączyło ich ze sobą. Proszę cię jeszcze raz o rozsądek. Wiem, że mogę ci ufać, Książę i że nie będziesz próbował niszczyć szczęścia mojej córki.

Demando ciągle milczał, a jego wzrok robił się coraz bardziej nieobecny. Jasnowłosy władca zbladł jak posąg. Zdawał się nie oddychać, ale palce jego prawej ręki nerwowo gniotły krawędź poszewki. Królowa Anastazja widziała, że Książę stoi wobec wewnętrznej rozterki. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że podejmie właściwą decyzję.

- Bardzo cię o to proszę – dodała łagodnie.

Demando nie patrzył na nią, a jego ręce spoczywające na kołdrze powoli zastygły sztywno. Wreszcie Książę wziął płyki oddech. Milczał przez chwilę, starając się upewnić, że głos którym za chwilę się odezwie nie zdradzi zbyt wiele. Wreszcie odezwał się:

- Tak, oczywiście Wasza Wysokość – spojrzał na jej twarz z bladym uśmiechem – Widzę, że sama wiesz jak sprawa się ma i nie ma sensu niczemu zaprzeczać. Moje porachunki z Endymionem to zupełnie osobna sprawa, którą można rozwiązać oficjalnym pojedynkiem, zajmę się tym zgodnie z przyjętymi zasadami.

Przerwał na chwilę, ale nie na tyle żeby Królowa mogła coś powiedzieć.

- W sprawie Księżniczki Sophie… - westchnął - Wiem, że nie powinienem się wtrącać. Możesz być pewna, Wasza Wysokość, że nie będę usiłował stawać na drodze szczęścia Księżniczki Sophie.

Królowa Anastazja uśmiechnęła się widząc, że Demando mówi szczerze. Był rozsądnym młodym człowiekiem. Ciężko przyszło mu podjąć tą decyzję, ale Królowa Anastazja wolała być tu na miejscu i w pewnym sensie wpłynąć na niego, niż ryzykować zakłócenie pokoju pomiędzy Ziemią, Srebrnym Księżycem i Czarnym Księżycem.

- Dziękuję ci, Książę – powiedziała – Wiem, że nie jest to dla ciebie łatwe, ale masz moją wdzięczność.

Emeraude zamknęła za sobą drzwi do salonu i poszła w kierunku swojej garderoby.

Złożenie obietnicy przychodzi bardzo łatwo. Jej dotrzymanie za to może stać się nie do zniesienia. Od wyjazdu Królowej Serenity na pozagalaktyczną delegację upłynęły już dwa tygodnie. Sąsiednie państwa jak zwykle nie pamiętały za bardzo o niewielkim Czarnym Księżycu i nie było oficjalnych wizyt. Coraz bardziej stawało się możliwe, że Demando nigdy już nie zobaczy księżniczki Sophie. A jeśli nawet zobaczy, to najwcześniej za kilka lat.

Władca Czarnego Księżyca smutniał coraz bardziej.

Przestał wychodzić na spacery i właściwie prawie zupełnie nie ruszał się z Sali Tronowej, załatwiając codzienne sprawy, które jednakowoż nie prowadziły do rozwoju państwa pod żadnym kątem. Emeraude przychodziła do niego często. Właściwie zaglądała do Sali kiedy tylko miała chwilę czasu pomiędzy swoimi oficjalnymi obowiązkami na dworze i w ministerstwie obrony. W początkowych dniach zagadywała, uśmiechała się i śmiała głośno. Próbowała żartować i donosiła o różnych lokalnych nowinkach, stroiła się i mrugała pięknie wymalowanym oczkiem. Niestety nie było odzewu, przy żadnej z tych prób nie uzyskiwała najmniejszej reakcji. Emeraude szybko spostrzegła, że Księcia opanowała całkowita obojętność na wszystko co działo się dookoła. Na swój własny niezbyt dyskretny, ale szczery sposób usiłowała sprowokować w nim powrót dawnej pogody ducha i energii z jaką planował rozwijanie Czarnego Księżyca. Wszystko jednak było bez skutku.

Mijały tygodnie i Emeraude coraz bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, że nic się nie zmienia. Miewała częste burzliwe kłótnie z Rubeusem nie mogąc zrozumieć dlaczego tamten znów rozweselony wraca z jakiejś niewiadomej imprezy. W oczach młodej kobiety cała planeta pogrążyła się w stagnacji, a cykl identycznych dni i nocy wydawał się powtarzać w nieskończoność. Demando, o którym myślała coraz więcej nie odpowiadał zupełnie na nic, cokolwiek powiedziała lub zrobiła.

Kiedyś śmiał się z jej spontanicznej niezgrabności i chętnie komentował żarty. Zawsze miał zdecydowaną opinię na temat bieżących wydarzeń, dużo dyskutował i pytał o nowinki ze świata.

Ale dziewczynie przede wszystkim podobało się kiedy planował. Za każdym razem kiedy widziała Księcia kreślącego linie na mapach, zapisującego niezliczone kartki, kreślącego po oficjalnych raportach, albo dynamicznie wyjaśniającego Saphirowi swoje najnowsze pomysły, Emeraude czuła jak coś w niej rośnie. Była to duma połączona z całkowitym zafascynowaniem. Uważała, że w takich chwilach Demando naprawdę był sobą, imponował jej jak nikt inny.

Teraz nic już nie było jak dawniej i Emeraude poważnie martwiła się nie tylko o niego, ale również o to, że tak bardzo jej na nim zależy. Nie pozwalał się pocieszyć, zbywał słowa milczeniem, a jeśli już odpowiadał to sucho i niechętnie. Emeraude czuła, że będzie musiała go opuścić. Może po prostu chce żeby zostawiła go w spokoju. Ta myśl dręczyła ją coraz bardziej, niedługo trzeba będzie podjąć decyzję.

Popatrzyła na zestaw oficjalnych eleganckich sukienek. Nie będzie się przebierała, i tak nie warto.

- Kunzite? Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała Księżniczka Wenus nieformalnie, z zaskoczenia rezygnując nawet ze zwykłego oficjalnego tonu.

Kunzite na jej widok stanął jak wryty, chociaż przecież mógł się jej tutaj spodziewać. Królewna Beryl stojąca obok niego poprawiła uścisk na jego ramieniu i popatrzyła na generała ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. To spotkanie komplikowało sprawę.

- Szukam Księcia Endymiona – powiedział Kunzite i poruszył się, jakby nagle poczuł się bardzo niekomfortowo.

Wzrok Wenus podążył na jego zgięte ramię, na którym spoczywała dłoń Beryl. Coś zabolało Minako w środku bardzo mocno, chociaż przecież minęły już dwa miesiące odkąd przestali się do siebie odzywać. Była nawet całkiem przekonana, że jest na niego obrażona. Porządnie nagadała na niego przed innymi Czarodziejkami.

Zwykle wystarczyłoby jej odpowiedzieć na podstawie ogólnego raportu o stanie Pałacu. Jednak akurat zdarzyło się, że Wenus godzinę temu uzyskała informacje z pierwszej ręki.

- Książę jest w swoich komnatach i dokładnie określił, że nie życzy sobie żeby ktokolwiek mu przeszkadzał. Osobiście prosił mnie o wydanie strażnikowi odpowiednich rozkazów – powiedziała chłodno – Generał Zoisite prosił już wcześniej o posłuchanie, ale o ile wiem nie udało mu się nic zdziałać. Wasz dowódca ma dzisiaj wyjątkowo kiepski humor – zakończyła.

Beryl czuła, że ramię Kunzite'a lekko się napręża, tak jakby chciał je wyjąć z jej uścisku. Poprawiła więc trochę dłoń, powoli próbując go uspokoić i pogłaskała jego rękę końcówkami palców. Niech się nie stresuje, nie ma się czym przejmować. Porozmawiają i rozejdą się, to i tak nie wpłynie na to co sobie zaplanowali. Ten facet stanowczo za bardzo emocjonalnie reagował. No ale cóż, był przynajmniej szczery i można było mu ufać.

- Dziękuję za informację – wyszło z ust Kunzite'a, jakby nie swoim głosem – Mimo wszystko spróbuję.

- Bardzo proszę, do widzenia – Minako odwróciła się na tyle szybko, że to, że nie spojrzała mu w oczy nie można było uznać za nietakt ani żadne nieobojętne zachowanie.

- Do widzenia – powiedziała Beryl uśmiechając się uprzejmie w stronę pleców Księżniczki Wenus, która chciała oddalić się jak najszybciej.

Ruszyli przed siebie i już za chwilę rytmiczny stukot obcasów, który generał znał tak dobrze ucichł zupełnie.

Beryl odwróciła się do Kunzite'a.

- Teraz wiedzą, że jesteśmy w Pałacu.

Kunzite odetchnął nerwowo.

- Nie musiałaś tego robić – powiedział.

- Robić czego?

- Trzymać mnie ze ramię w ten sposób.

- Nic się nie stało, nie denerwuj się od razu – kontynuowała Królewna z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. Nieco zaostrzyła ton zauważając, że nie chce na nią spojrzeć.

- Posłuchaj – powiedziała ale nie zatrzymała się. Nie było czasu – Wiem, że jeszcze się z tym borykasz, ale możesz wszystko wyprostować kiedy skończymy to co robimy teraz. Zdecydowałeś się i pozostawaj przy swoim. Załatwimy sprawę z Endymionem, to przyjdzie czas na wszystko inne.

Kunzite nie odpowiedział, ale odsunął się znacznie w bok.

Puściła jego rękę i poszli w kierunku komnat gościnnych.

- Teraz będziemy musieli zawiadomić Królową Serenity o naszym przybyciu. Ale to tylko formalność, zajmę się tym.

- Zoisite nas wyprzedził – odezwał się Kunzite przerywając tok jej myśli.

- Nie wiadomo. To, że przyjechał tutaj pierwszy nie znaczy, że udało mu się zobaczyć z Endymionem. Jak widać kaprysy twojego Księcia mogą się czasem do czegoś przydać. Jeśli nikogo nie chce do siebie wpuścić to tym lepiej dla nas.

Beryl urwała, widząc że doszli na miejsce. Pod złoconymi rzeźbionymi drzwiami do komnat ziemskiego władcy stał Zoisite i z oburzoną miną tłumaczył coś strażnikowi gwałtownie gestykulując.

Natychmiast jednak zauważył nowo przybyłych i odwrócił się w ich stronę zaskoczony.

- Kunzite! – zawołał i natychmiast skupił wzrok na postaci Beryl – Co ona tutaj robi? Słuchaj, cokolwiek planujecie zrobić…

- Dobry wieczór, panie generale – odezwała się Królewna i uprzejmie dygnęła na powitanie – Musi pan być okropnie zdenerwowany skoro zapomniał nas pan powitać. Proszę się uspokoić, może możemy w czymś pomóc.

Zoisite patrzył na nią z pomieszaniem zaskoczenia i nieufności. Był rozgorączkowany i czerwony na policzkach.

- Usłyszeliśmy przed chwilą od Księżniczki Wenus – kontynuowała Beryl – że Jego Wysokość jest dzisiaj w wyjątkowo złym humorze i dlatego postanowiliśmy zobaczyć, czy nie damy rady jakoś go pocieszyć.

Młoda kobieta cały czas uśmiechała się przyjaźnie, jednak Zoisite nie odwzajemnił jej uprzejmości.

- Macie pecha, że dotarłem tu przed wami. Jeśli chcecie tam wejść, to jedynie po moim trupie.

Młodego generała łatwo ponosiły emocje. Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego i zupełnie nie dbał o zachowanie pozorów zwykłej rozmowy, przez co stojący obok niego strażnik pałacowy patrzył na niego z coraz większym zdziwieniem.

Beryl zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Może powinna od razu zająć się nim, nie zważając na obecność strażnika. Nie zdążyła jednak podjąć decyzji kiedy ze środka komnaty dał się słyszeć wybuch.

Zoisite momentalnie skoczył w stronę drzwi, odtrącił bez trudu strażnika i otworzył je na oścież. Ze środka wydobyły się kłęby dymu, przez które widać było poniszczone i nadpalone sprzęty.

Zoisite wypuścił przed siebie wyładowanie energii na kształt piorunu, które jednak zostało natychmiast rozładowane. Wśród dymu ukazała się sylwetka Nephrite'a.

- Księcia tutaj nie ma – powiedział.

Demando siedział na tronie jak każdego dnia. Wracał do siebie dopiero wieczorem, kiedy dokończył podpisywanie wszystkich decyzji i przeglądanie raportów z sytuacji w państwie.

Specjalnie zwolnił swojego prywatnego sekretarza. Chciał żeby nawał papierkowej roboty odwrócił jego uwagę od myśli, że jego życie nie ma właściwie sensu.

- Wasza Wysokość – odezwała się Emeraude stojąca przy oknie w milczeniu od pięciu minut – Wyjątkowo ładny dzisiaj dzień, nie sądzisz Książę? Już dawno nie było tak ładnego dnia. Aż chce się wyjść na chwilę z pałacu…

Emeraude była nastawiona na to że będzie kontynuować swój monolog jeszcze przez co najmniej kilka minut, jak to robiła zwykle wobec obojętnego milczenia władcy Czarnego Księżyca. Tym razem jednak przerwała nagle widząc, że Demando podniósł wzrok i popatrzył przez okno. Jakakolwiek reakcja z jego strony była tak nieoczekiwana, że dziewczyna zastygła urywając wpół zdania.

- Rzeczywiście – odezwał się Książę – Masz rację.

Patrzył chwilę, po czym zwrócił wzrok na postać stojącą obok niego.

- Wydaje mi się jakbym po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu zobaczył słońce. Powiedz mi, Emeraude, czy na Czarnym Księżycu było tak ciemno, czy to tylko moje subiektywne odczucie?

- Nie, Książę. Pogoda rzeczywiście była nie do zniesienia – Emeraude w jednym momencie poczuła, że wraca jej całe zafascynowanie tym mężczyzną. Jeszcze przed chwilą, zrezygnowana, wydawała się sama sobie przekonana że zerwanie tej znajomości jest najlepszym i całkowicie racjonalnym wyjściem. Teraz kiedy Książę wyraził chociaż małą chęć rozmowy, Emeraude od razu nakręciła się z powrotem.

Demando przeciągnął się odsuwając od siebie nieznacznie kartkę papieru, którą przeglądał i zwrócił wzrok na dziewczynę.

- Co u ciebie słychać? Dawno nie mówiłaś nic o sobie.

Emeraude zatrzepotała rzęsami i zaczęła mówić. Najpierw jeszcze ostrożnie, potem kiedy upewniła się, że Książę nie odwrócił się obojętnie, ale nawet lekko uśmiechnął, rozgadała się na całego. Machała przy tym swoim nieodłącznym wachlarzem z puszystych piór i co chwilę poprawiała włosy, lub szczegóły uwodzicielskiej pozy w jakiej stała.

Widząc to Demando uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.

- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, Książę? – zapytała wreszcie dziewczyna podchodząc blisko tronu. Mówiła zza wachlarza, który zdawał się łaskotać jej idealnie biały pudrowany dekolt oczywiście wcale go nie zasłaniając. Ale Demando zauważył, że w zaaferowaniu Emeraude z każdą chwilą powoli zapominała o kreowaniu swojej uwodzicielskiej postawy.

- Właśnie jakoś zupełnie niespodziewanie poczułem się lepiej. Może przez to, że chmury wreszcie się nieco przerzedziły.

Uśmiechnął się znowu.

Emeraude przysunęła się, cała w napięciu. Byli przecież sami. Nadarzała się okazja żeby ich znajomość posunęła się nieco dalej. Może ten nastrój zbliży ich do siebie?

- Dziękuję ci, że starałaś się mnie pocieszyć – powiedział Książę – Doceniam to, że się mną opiekowałaś. Moje rany już w zasadzie się zagoiły, więc niedługo ustalę datę pojedynku z tym ziemskim Księciem i naprawię naszą nadszarpniętą reputację.

Znów zaczynał układać plan działania. Emeraude słuchała opierając lekko dłoń na oparciu tronu i serce biło jej coraz szybciej. Zaczęła mówić o tym jak wielka będzie klęska i wstyd władcy Ziemi kiedy przegra starcie z Demandem.

- Chciałem cię o coś poprosić – powiedział Książę. Poprawił się na tronie tak, że siedział zwrócony całą swoją osobą w stronę dziewczyny.

- Wasza Wysokość – do Sali Tronowej wszedł niespodziewanie Rubeus.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Demando prostując się na tronie.

- Proszę o wybaczenie – powiedział dowódca wojsk Czarnego Księżyca orientując się, że chyba przyszedł nie w porę – Ale ważny gość prosi o posłuchanie u Waszej Wysokości.

Demando skupił uwagę na energii obecnej w pałacu. Tak dawno nie przyjmował już gości, że niemal zapomniał o tej prostej procedurze. W momencie zrozumiał zdradzającą zaniepokojenie postawę Rubeusa. Wciąż jednak potrzebował potwierdzenia.

- Proś – powiedział już nie patrząc na Emeraude, która zwrócona do niego bezskutecznie czekała, aż wrócą do rozmowy.

Rubeus szczerze jej współczując odsunął się na lewo i wprawnym ruchem otworzył drzwi.

- Jej Wysokość Księżniczka Sophie Serenity, następczyni tronu Srebrnego Księżyca – zaanonsował patrząc w podłogę.

Demando drgnął na tronie i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed tym żeby wstać.

Ani Demando, ani Rubeus nie patrzyli w stronę Emeraude, pierwszy ze względu na rozbłysły znów szalony entuzjazm wobec Księżniczki, drugi zaś dokładnie dlatego że nie chciał patrzeć na zawód swojej rodaczki. Nie mogli więc widzieć jej reakcji na niespodziewanego i najbardziej niepożądanego w jej oczach gościa.

Do Sali Tronowej weszła młoda dziewczyna ubrana w białą suknię z akcentami złota. Tak, to była ona. Demando pamiętał każdy szczegół jej postaci tak dobrze, jakby ostatni raz widział ją zaledwie wczoraj. Spojrzał w jej duże, błękitne oczy szukając oznak urazy za to co stało się na jej urodzinowym balu, jednak nie znalazł ani śladu niechęci, czy wstydu. Uśmiechała się jak najbardziej przyjaźnie. Jak od jej matki, z całej postaci Sophie promieniowała życzliwość i ciepło. Demando pomyślał że bez takiego ciepła życie zupełnie nie ma sensu.

Sophie podeszła blisko tronu. Za Księżniczką szli Hrabia Artemis i Hrabina Luna, którzy często pełnili rolę oficjalnych ambasadorów Srebrnego Księżyca. Demando zauważył przelotnie, że oboje trzymali w rękach jakieś papiery, zapewne związane z powodem wizyty Sophie.

- Witam Cię, Wasza Wysokość – Demando nie wytrzymał wreszcie i nie tylko odezwał się pierwszy, ale również wstawszy z tronu zszedł do gości żeby osobiście się przywitać. Emeraude nie posiadałaby się z oburzenia na takie nieformalne zachowanie gdyby nie jakieś dziwne uczucie które sparaliżowało ją zupełnie. Stała więc tylko, dygocąc co chwila, z uwagą skoncentrowaną całkowicie na tym co robi Książę.

Demando zaś stał obok Księżniczki Sophie uśmiechając się szeroko w całkowitym rozradowaniu.

- Już wiem dlaczego dzisiejszy dzień wydawał mi się taki nadzwyczajny! – zawołał z blaskiem w oczach – Musiałem odczuć energię Waszej Wysokości i to ona tak pozytywnie mnie nastroiła. Pragnę Ci za to, Księżniczko, serdecznie podziękować.

To mówiąc ukłonił się nisko.

- To bardzo miło z Twojej strony, Książę – powiedziała Serenity rumieniąc się lekko. Demando zauważył, że sprawił jej tym ukłonem przyjemność, ucieszyła się z dziecięcą szczerością co było tak strasznie rzadkie u obrośniętych w konwenanse ambasadorów.

- Jak zdrowie Waszej Wysokości? – zapytała Hrabina Luna w połowie rzeczywiście chcąc znać odpowiedź, a w połowie żeby przypomnieć Księciu, że jest to wizyta oficjalna.

- Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję – powiedział Demando zupełnie zapominając o swojej ciągnącej się tygodniami depresji i o tym, że za godzinę ma zmianę opatrunków ponieważ rany jeszcze ciągle dawały o sobie znać, a przynajmniej do dzisiaj rano.

- Nie wyobrażasz sobie Księżniczko jaki to dla nas zaszczyt, że nas odwiedziłaś – powiedział Demando zupełnie ignorując obecność pary hrabiowskiej i zwracając się cały czas jedynie do Serenity – zaraz rozkażę przygotować dla Ciebie kwaterę, mamy wspaniałe pokoje gościnne w lewym skrzydle pałacu. Okna i taras wychodzą na zbocza gór z wodospadami. Mam nadzieję, że widok Ci się spodoba.

- Rubeus! – zawołał Książę ledwo spuszczając wzrok ze swojego ślicznego gościa – Dziś wieczorem organizujemy przyjęcie na cześć Jej Wysokości, wydaj wszystkie stosowne rozkazy. Będziesz za to odpowiedzialny.

- Szkoda, że Wasza Wysokość nie uprzedziła nas o swoim przybyciu. Bal, który obiecałem Ci, Księżniczko nie będzie zapewne aż tak świetny na jaki zasługuje tak wyjątkowy gość, ale daję słowo, że damy z siebie wszystko.

- Naprawdę, Wasza Wysokość, nie potrzeba – powiedziała Sophie widząc wzrok Luny i Artemisa, którym Demando nie pozwalał zupełnie dojść do głosu.

- Ależ oczywiście że trzeba – uparł się Demando nadal we wspaniałym humorze – Muszę dotrzymać danego Ci słowa. Wyprawimy przyjęcie specjalnie na Twoją cześć.

- Naprawdę? W takim razie dziękuję! To bardzo miło z Twojej strony, Książę! – ucieszyła się Księżniczka. Myśl o balu, sukniach, tańcu i przede wszystkim o różnorodnych egzotycznych smakołykach ucieszyła ją tak, że w zaaferowaniu zignorowała zupełnie spojrzenia Luny i Artemisa próbujących przekazać jej, że nie wypada przyjmować tak zobowiązującej oferty.

- Czy mogę spytać czy będą tam smakołyki z tradycyjnej kuchni Czarnego Księżyca? – powiedziała Serenity, która była ogromnie ciekawa spróbowania czegoś czego nie jadła nigdy wcześniej.

- Przepraszam, Wasza Książęca Mość – przerwała Hrabina Luna zanim Demando zdążył przytaknąć i sprowadzić rozmowę jeszcze dalej od tego po co właściwie ich delegacja się tu zjawiła – Jej Wysokość Księżniczka Serenity przyjeżdża jako ambasadorka Srebrnego Księżyca w sprawie negocjacji cen importu naszych surowców na Czarny Księżyc. To jedna z pierwszych misji której przyszło jej przewodniczyć, więc prosimy Cię, Książę o wyrozumiałość dla naszego niezastosowania się do etykiety dotyczącej powitania.

Na tą oczywistą uwagę Luny Sophie zreflektowała się i jakoś dziwnie spoważniała, nawet trochę bardziej niż trzeba było. Demando jednak widocznie tego nie zauważył.

- O nie, nie mogę się z Panią zgodzić, Hrabino – powiedział od razu, zupełnie nie tracąc pogodnego nastawienia – To wszystko moja wina, to ja złamałem wszystkie zasady po kolei, ale co poradzić kiedy tak się bardzo cieszę że raczyliście nas odwiedzić.

Artemis popatrzył na Lunę sceptycznie wiedząc, ze to na pewno nie ze spotkania z nim Książę tak bardzo się uradował. Ale przynajmniej tym razem wziął ich w ogóle pod uwagę. Demando zupełnie nie przejmował się tym co pomyśli sobie dwójka ambasadorów i kontynuował z wesołością patrząc znów na Serenity:

- Przypominam sobie dokładnie czego dotyczy ta sprawa. Bardzo się cieszę, że Królowa Anastazja postanowiła nawiązać z nami współpracę względem tych surowców. Niestety rozmowy na ten temat będziemy zmuszeni przełożyć dopiero na pojutrze, ponieważ mój brat Saphiru wraz z ministrami handlu i spraw zagranicznych są na zagranicznej delegacji. Mieliby mi za złe gdybym podejmował decyzje bez skonsultowania się z nimi. Zdają sobie Państwo sprawę, że każdy musi czuć się doceniony, poza tym ich opinia ma dla mnie wielką wartość.

Demando nie potrafił ukryć, że wcale nie martwi się tym odroczeniem rozmów na pojutrze.

- Obiecuję, że ugościmy Państwa jak najlepiej – powiedział – Jeśli znajdzie się jakakolwiek sprawa, na którą będą mogli Państwo narzekać, proszę natychmiast przyjść z tym do mnie, a łby poukręcam tym co winni!

Uśmiechnął się, ale Sophie była jakoś dziwnie poważna. Patrzyła w podłogę, tylko co jakiś czas zerkając na Księcia nieśmiało, co wreszcie wydawało się satysfakcjonować Lunę i Artemisa. Demando zaprosił gości do udziału w obiedzie, który Katz przyszła zaanonsować, więc wszyscy przeszli do sali jadalnej używanej przez władcę Czarnego Księżyca na co dzień. Książę ze wszystkich sił starał się przelać swój optymizm na Serenity. Ona jednak tylko lekko się uśmiechała i odpowiadała na wszystko grzecznie, ale już nie wróciła jej poprzednia szczera radość.

Wszyscy siedzieli przy długim prostokątnym stole, ze względów praktycznych nakrytym tylko od jednej strony, żeby nie tworzyć zbyt wielkich odległości pomiędzy gośćmi. Stare zasady nakazywały sadzanie obiadujących w równych odstępach na całej długości stołu. Demando jednak, jak również wielu młodych władców wyśmiał ten pomysł stwierdzając, że zważywszy na długość stołu i wysokie ściany pomieszczenia, to co odpowiada osoba siedząca dalej niż najbliższy sąsiad dochodziłoby do kogoś najwyżej dalekim echem. Serenity uśmiechnęła się na to trochę bardziej i jakoś przebrnęli przez cały posiłek. Demando ucichł odrobinę przyzwyczaiwszy się do tego, że Sophie nie zniknie nagle, tylko zostanie u niego na kilka dni. Po obiedzie zaprosił Księżniczkę na spacer po pałacu, dość dużym wysiłkiem odłączając ją od pary hrabiowskiej, której wyraźnie nie pasowało to żeby córka ich Królowej zostawała z nim sam na sam.

Książę jeszcze podczas obiadu myślał o słowie, które dał Królowej Anastazji. Rozumiał obawy Luny i Artemisa, mogli nie wiedzieć, że obiecał nie zaczepiać Sophie, jednak nie podobała mu się ta podejrzliwość. Cóż oni sobie wyobrażali, że rzuci się na Księżniczkę jak jakiś barbarzyńca kiedy tylko spuszczą z niej oko? Z początku Demanda przybiła świadomość, że nie może walczyć o względy Serenity, jednak w ostateczności odrzucił wszelkie pochmurne myśli i postanowił skoncentrować się na szczęściu z samego faktu że przyjechała, znów ją widzi obok siebie i mogą swobodnie porozmawiać. Jak to bywa w zauroczeniu, na dnie, pod burzą entuzjazmu i przemyśliwaniu tych dwóch dni, jakie Sophie spędzi na Czarnym Księżycu, tkwiła nieznośna nadzieja, że może jednak szczęście się odwróci. Całe zajście pomiędzy nią i Endymionem, które Książę widział przecież na własne oczy, zaczynało się mu rozmywać w pamięci i paradoksalnie tracić znaczenie. Chciał przekonać Księżniczkę, że nie ma złych zamiarów i że chce przede wszystkim zachować z nią dobre relacje. Jak na razie starał się nie myśleć o niczym innym.

Książę oprowadził Sophie po pałacu, pokazał jej ogrody, dolinę z wodospadami i część centrum stolicy, która zachowała fragmenty architektury oraz inne pamiątki z czasów panowania jego rodziców. Sophie powoli sie rozweseliła i pod koniec dnia rozmawiali juz zupełnie swobodnie. Żadne z nich nie wspomniało o zajściu na Srebrnym Księżycu, a i Demando nie próbował zaczepiać Serenity.

Książę starał sie myśleć logicznie. Zarówno Emeraude jak i Królowa Anastazja miały racje, trzeba mieć swoje życie. Skoro Księżniczka kochała kogoś innego to nie było sensu wchodzić pomiędzy nich. Jeżeli Demando chciał zachować przyjaźń Sophie i w ogóle sie z nią widywać należało zostawić ja w spokoju, znaleźć sobie własny sposób na życie i przyzwyczaić sie do myśli ze nigdy do niczego miedzy nimi nie dojdzie.

Wiadomo co należało zrobić.

Jednak, jak mozna sie latwo domyslic, Demando od momentu, w ktorym zobaczyl Sophie tego dnia rano nie mogl opedzic sie od mysli, ze moze nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Tak ladnie sie smiala, skakala, ogladala wszystko, biegnac i machajac rekami ploszyla niebieskie ptaki dziobiace chodnik sugerujac zeby rzucic im cos do jedzenia. Chciala wejsc na stara wieze obserwacyjna, probowala pieczonych na grillu krowek i buleczek z czarnymi zimowymi jagodami – lokalnego przysmaku. Pluskala reka w fontannie, zerkala z mostkow w wode szukajac ryb i na koncu zupelnie zakochala sie w straganie ze wstazkami mieniacymi sie roznymi odcieniami czerni, dostrzegajac ich specyfike pomimo tego, ze nie pochodzila z Czarnego Ksiezyca.

Wobec nieobecnosci swojej swity Sophie zrelaksowana zupelnie powrocila do swojego normalnego, spontanicznego 'ja'. Im dluzej Demando ja obserwowal, tym bardziej uswiadamial sobie ze nie bedzie potrafil przestac o niej myslec, chocby nie wiadomo jak sie staral. Widzial ja i myslal ze to jest wlasnie _ta_ osoba. Podobal mu sie kazdy jej aspekt i zwyczajnie nie potrafil znalezc u niej jakiejs zlej strony, ktora moglby wykorzystac zeby sie do niej zniechecic.

Nie dotykali tematu potyczki Demanda z Endymionem. Sophie bala sie ze poruszy watek drazliwy dla dumy swojego rozmowcy, Ksiaze zas nie chcial zeby przypadkiem rozmowa zeszla na jego planowany rewanz na ziemskim krolewiczu. Rozmawiali zatem o wszystkim innym, o miescie, o Srebrnym Ksiezycu, o Krolowej Anastazji, o Saphiru, o jutrzejszym przyjeciu, o wodospadach, o jedzeniu. Rozmawialo im sie bardzo dobrze.

Wreszcie drugie z lokalnych slonc zaczelo zachodzic, co wskazywalo ze jest juz dosc pozno. Pierwsze, jasniejsze slonce zaszlo duzo wczesniej a to, jako ze bylo bardzo oddalone, dawalo swiatla tylko na tyle zeby na kilka godzin panowal polmrok w roodzaju ziemskiego wieczoru. Demando zastanawial sie czy Ksiezniczka wie o jego rozmowie z Krolowa Anastazja. To tlumaczyloby jej beztroske, to ze nie zadawala zadnych pytan i okazywala zaufanie wobec niego. Zasugerowal ze musza powoli wracac na oficjalna kolacje w palacu.

Demando zaproponowal ze do palacu wroca bryczka. Serenity byla wniebowzieta na widok malego odkrytego powozika zaprzegnietego w dwa dlugowlose konie. Byly to silne, dobrze zbudowane klacze z rasy popularnej w calym Ksiestwie. Ich siersc, oczywiscie czarna, byla bardzo dluga i wygladala na miekka. Cala bryczka, nawet wlaczajac kola, byla pomalowna w bialo-niebiesko-czarne ludowe wzory. Demando wiedzial gdzie znalezc najlepszy srodek transportu.  
Serenity zapiszczala z radosci. Od razu wskoczyla do srodka i usadowila sie wygodnie zanim Demando zdazyl nawet wytlumaczyc woznicy dokad maja jechac, a co dopiero wsiasc. Ksiaze byl strasznie dumny z siebie ze znalazl cos co tak bardzo podobalo sie Sophie.  
Kiedy ruszyli Ksiezniczka byla tak uszczesliwiona ze z rozmachem go uscisnela.

- Wcale nie jestes taki zly jak mowia! - powiedziala usmiechajac sie.  
W tej samej chwili zorientowala sie ze to chyba nie byla najwlasciwsza rzecz jaka mozna bylo powiedziec.

Demando popatrzył na nią uważnie i zapadła chwilowa cisza.

- Tak o mnie mówią? – zapytał Książę.

- Właściwie to nie, tylko niektórzy – Serenity próbowała się wytłumaczyć. Zarumieniła się na świadomość, że jej słowa mogły urazić władcę Czarnego Księżyca. Sophie zaśmiała się odrobinę nerwowo i spróbowała jakoś to odkręcić – Na przykład moja mama ma o Tobie jak najlepsze mniemanie. Mówiła mi jeszcze zanim wyjechałam, że jesteś nadzwyczaj kulturalny i niezastapiony jeśli chodzi o jakakolwiek pomoc w potrzebie. W ogóle wiele osób podziwia to że tak dobrze sobie poradziliście z Księciem Saphiru kiedy samodzielnie musieliście zarządzać krajem od tak młodego wieku. Moja opiekunka Luna mówiła mi nawet ze jej zdaniem ja nigdy nie byłabym zdolna nawet do połowy tego co wy osiągnęliście. Wtedy oczywiście byłam na nią ogromnie zła, jak sobie możesz, Książę, wyobrazić, jednak to stara przyjaciółka i na pewno miała dobre intencje…

Serenity mówiła duzo, jak zawsze kiedy nie wiedziała jak coś naprawić. Miała nadzieje, że Demando się na nią nie obraził. Nie wyglądało na to, ponieważ Książę przez resztę drogi uśmiechał się tak jak zawsze i słuchał uważnie co Sophie ma do powiedzenia. Cieszyła się, że okazał się na tyle miły żeby puścić ten nietakt mimo uszu. Jeszcze wiele musiała się nauczyć o dyplomacji, a szczerze mówiąc nie była to jej ulubiona cześć rządzenia.

Kolację zjedli razem z Luną i Artemisem. Ze świty Demanda obecne były Petz, Katz i Beruche. Po zakończeniu posiłku goście udali się do przygotowanych już dawno komnat.

Demando zaś nie mogąc wymyślić pretekstu żeby asystować w odprowadzeniu Księżniczki czuł się nadal dziwnie niespokojny. Sophie miała już zapewne dość jego towarzystwa na dzisiejszy dzień, należało dać jej wytchnąć trochę, a nie bez przerwy zawracać głowę. Jednak Demando nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Zaczął nieco bezcelową przechadzkę po swoim pałacu, wybierając jak najmniej uczęszczane schody i korytarze żeby ktoś ciągle mu się nie kłaniał albo nie mówił że „Książę powinien przecież odpoczywać!".

Dzień skończył się miło, Demando był uszczęśliwiony tym że znów widzi Serenity i że nie jest na niego obrażona.

- Przepraszam Wasza Wysokość – odezwał się głos tuż koło niego.

A jednak ktoś go zaczepił. Książę zirytował się. Jak to się dzieje, że w swoim własnym pałacu nie można mieć świętego spokoju i chodzić sobie gdzie ci się żywnie podoba? Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś kto powie „Książę, a to", „Książę, a tamto", co za przekleństwo! Każdy chce coś wiedzieć, o czymś powiadomić, na kogoś zaskarżyć, o czymś donieść, coś podać, o coś poprosić, w czymś pomóc, coś dostać, słowem: wszyscy się czepiają!

Demando odwrócił się i popatrzył na przybysza z wyrazem irytacji. Natychmiast jednak się zreflektował.

- Pani hrabina? – Demando popatrzył pytająco. Stała przed nim ładna,wysoka kobieta o okrągłej twarzy i bardzo długich kręconych włosach podpiętych przy głowie na modłę Srebrnego Księżyca. Gdyby nie brak charakterystycznego połysku włosów, możnaby wziąć ją za członkinię któregoś z królewskich rodów.

- Wybacz Książę, że przeszkadzam w rozmyślaniach – odezwała się Luna - jednak chciałabym zamienić z Tobą kilka słów. Jeśli można oczywiście. – dodała bardzo grzecznie, ale stanowczo.

- Oczywiście, w czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał Demando– Czy znajdujecie Państwo swoje pokoje zadowalającymi?

- Jak najbardziej, bardzo dziękujemy, są wspaniałe. Na Srebrnym Księżycu długo będzie się chwalić Twoją gościnność, Książę. Królowa Anastazja będzie Ci bardzo wdzięczna, że tak ciepło przyjąłeś jej córkę.

To powiedziawszy Luna zamilkła na chwilę czekając na reakcję. Demando nie powiedział nic. Zapewne hrabina domyśliła się dlaczego przyjęcie ich przez Księcia było aż tak gorące.

Luna odezwała się znowu:

- Zapewne wiesz, Książę, że byłam opiekunką Księżniczki Sophie od kiedy się urodziła. Królowa Anastazja ma do mnie zaufanie w pewnych sprawach, czasami nawet tych prywatnych. Otóż, Jej Wysokość poinformowała mnie o wyjątkowym przywiązaniu, jakim darzysz, Książę, Księżniczkę Sophie – Demando popatrzył na Lunę uważnie. Zdecydowanie nie spodobało mu się, że ktoś postronny miesza się w jego prywatne sprawy. Luna, mając wspaniały instynkt wyczucia sytuacji zauważyła tę reakcję, jednak kontynuowała niewzruszenie – Jej Wysokość przysłała do Ciebie Księżniczkę Sophie w zaufaniu, że dotrzymasz danego Królowej słowa.

Demando popatrzył na nią uważnie, ale o dziwo nie wytrzymał spojrzenia miedzianobrązowych oczu i spuścił wzrok.

- Bardzo chciałabym przypomnieć Ci, Wasza Wysokość o tym zaufaniu jakie moja władczyni ma do Ciebie. Widzę, że rzeczywiście czujesz do Księżniczki szczerą sympatię. Z tego co widzę chcesz być jej przyjacielem. Bardzo mnie to cieszy gdyż dobrze wróży to przyszłości naszych wspołnych stosunków politycznych, jednak – tu Luna mocniej zaakcentowała swoje słowa, czekając aż Demando znów na nią spojrzy – jednak bardzo proszę Waszą Wysokość, zważ na zaufanie mojej Królowej i pozostań _tylko_ przyjacielem.

Demando drgnął oburzony i otworzył usta żeby się odezwać, jednak Luna nie pozwoliła sobie przerwać.

- Wiem, że w każdym innym przypadku moje słowa byłyby impertynenckie, jednak mówię z polecenia mojej Królowej. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mi miał tego za złe, Książę. Po twojej dalekiej od obojętności reakcji na przybycie Księżniczki Sophie wnioskuję, że twoje uczucie do niej nie osłabło ani trochę. Mam obowiązek zatem przypomnieć ci o danym słowie, jak również poinformować Królową jeżeli go nie dotrzymasz.

We wnętrzu księcia zawrzała złość, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może nic zrobić.

- Oczywiście wiąże mnie przysięga zupełnej dyskrecji – zakończyła hrabina – Moja rola w tej sprawie jest tylko uzupełnieniem wobec uzgadniania sprawy handlu surowcami pomiędzy naszym państwem a Czarnym Księżycem. W żadnym razie nie nawiążę do tej rozmowy publicznie, jednak proszę cię Wasza Wysokość o szacunek dla Księżniczki Sophie jak i dla woli mojej Królowej.

Po rozmowie z hrabiną Luną Demando, zupełnie przybity, patrzył na schody po których zeszła.

Trzeba było myśleć odpowiedzialnie. Królowa Serenity posłała swoją córkę na Czarny Księżyc, ufa więc, że Demando dotrzyma danego słowa.

Wreszcie, kiedy zmęczył się nieco tym krążeniem dookoła pałacu, Demando poszedł do siebie, gdzie wreszcie dopadł go zestresowany lekarz książęcy, który cały dzień martwił się że za zaniedbanie ran władcy Czarnego Księżyca jego brat Saphiru każe żywcem obdzierać go ze skóry a potem powoli przypiekać na rożnie. Demando nie bronił się już przed zmianą opatrunku, przeciwnie, pogrążył się w zupełnym znieruchomieniu, jak w transie. Nie chciał żeby dochodziły do niego jakiekolwiek bodźce.

Lekarz nauczony doświadczeniem z ostatniego okresu depresji swojego Księcia nie próbował nawet inicjować rozmowy. Zdecydowanymi ruchami zawiązywał bandaże dookoła ramion i klatki piersiowej Demanda. Wszystko goiło się dość dobrze, choć długo. Dookoła ran wciąż widać było zaczerwienienia skóry, to dobra energia ziemska dodatkowo podrażniała ciało powodując swędzenie i spowalniając proces leczenia.

W końcu lekarz skończył i pomógł Księciu założyć koszulę. Demando wciąż patrzył w jeden niewidoczny punkt w przestrzeni. Najwyraźniej miał coś poważnego do przemyślenia. A może depresyjne myśli znów zaczeły go ogarniać?

- Czy Wasza Wysokość życzy sobie czegoś jeszcze? – zapytał lekarz przed odejściem.

- Nie, możesz iść. – Powiedział Demando jakby przytomniejąc. Wstał i nalał sobie wody z karafki stojącej na zarzuconym różnymi papierami stole – Idę teraz spać, powiedz żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał.

- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość – lekarz ukłonił się i opuścił pokój.

Demando przebrał się w spodnie do spania, jako że koszulę miał już na sobie. Zastanawiał się co zrobi teraz, kiedy widocznie nie jest mu przeznaczone zdobyć miłość Sophie. Te kilka dni, na myśl o których tak się do tej pory cieszył mogły okazać się koszmarem. Demando czuł, że w obecności Księżniczki bez przerwy będzie go dręczyć żal że nie może nawet starać się o jej względy. Może powinien jak najszybciej się ożenić. W ten sposób przynajmniej zamknąłby sobie możliwości związania się z Serenity i może zmusiłby samego siebie do zaakceptowania sytuacji. Emeraude na przykład nie miałaby zapewne nic przeciwko temu, żeby się jej oświadczył, chociaż wiedziałaby z pewnością, że propozycja nie padła z miłości. Ale kto w tych czasach może żenić się według uczuć? W rodach panujących i szlacheckich było to rzadkością. Dobrze kiedy przynajmniej jedna ze stron byłaby szczęśliwa.

Demando wypił wodę ze szklanki i postawił ją na stoliku obok bukietu kwiatów przyniesionego rano przez Emeraude. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Demando denerwował się kiedy ktoś nie słuchał jego rozkazów. Polecił przecież żeby zostawiono go w spokoju, co to za zachowanie?! Pukanie dało się słyszeć znów. Demando przystanął na ten cichy dźwięk. Za każdym razem kiedy ktoś do niego pukał, musiał albo być zapowiedziany wcześniej, albo przy pukaniu powiedzieć wyraźnie kto puka i o co chodzi. Tym razem pukanie było bardzo ciche jakby ktoś nie był pewien czy znalazł właściwe drzwi. Na pewno nie był to strażnik. To w takim razie gdzie _był_ strażnik?

Książę podszedł do dużych drzwi i otworzył jedno ich skrzydło. W momencie zastygł zaskoczony. Za drzwiami nie było straży, nie widać jej było też w słabo oświetlonym korytarzu. Światło padające z pokoju Księcia padło na drobną postać stojącą u drzwi.

- Wasza Wysokość? – oddech, który Demando wziął przed chwilą zastygł mu we wnętrzu. Książę zamilkł.

Przed nim stała Księżniczka Sophie w długiej, białej koszuli nocnej. Uśmiechała się do niego, ale jej twarz była trochę blada.

- Bardzo przepraszam, Książę, że Ci przeszkadzam przychodząc tak późno – powiedziała – Ale chciałam zamienić z Tobą kilka słów.

Miała rozpuszczone włosy. Demando mógł sobie wcześniej tylko wyobrażać jakby wyglądała, jeśli pozwoliłaby swoim złocistym lokom swobodnie opadać wzdłuż ciała, bez ograniczenia oficjalną fryzurą. W tym półmroku wyglądała jak zjawa, jak anioł, jak królowa. Długa koszula nocna lekko zarysowywała jej drobne kształty, a oczy połyskiwały tak samo jak morze pięknych, jasnozłotych włosów.

Demando patrzył zauroczony, ale wreszcie oprzytomniał. Nie wypadało tak się gapić bez pamięci, jeszcze zrobi na niej wrażenie szaleńca. To smutne, właściwie w pewnym sensie nim się czuł.

- Proszę bardzo, Księżniczko. W żadnym razie mi nie przeszkadzasz. Proszę, wejdź, wejdź – powiedział zapraszając ją do środka.

Serenity podziękowała. Demando zamknął drzwi i poprosił żeby usiadła na kanapie przeznaczonej dla gości. Sophie zrobiła to, a Książę usadowił się naprzeciwko niej na fotelu przy tym samym niskim stoliku. Zaoferował jej coś do picia, jednak Serenity nie skorzystała. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, ale mogło się to Księciu tylko wydawać, ponieważ zaraz obdarzyła go prześlicznym uśmiechem.

- Chciałabym żebyś wiedział, Książę, jak bardzo jestem Ci wdzięczna, że tak miło mnie przyjąłeś na Czarnym Księżycu – powiedziała – Nigdzie nie czułam się bardziej jak w domu. Nikt inny także nie zaoferował się wydać przyjęcia na moją cześć mając tak mało czasu na przygotowania. Nie uprzedziłam Cię przecież o tym że przyjadę.

- Proszę, nie przejmuj się tym w ogóle, Wasza Wysokość – powiedział Demando – To dla mnie sama przyjemność Cię u mnie gościć.

- Być może, ale nikt nie organizował dla mnie przyjęcia kiedy przyjeżdżałam jako ambasadorka. Co prawda jest to jedna z moich pierwszych misji, jednak nie słyszałam, żeby ambasadorom robiono takie grzeczności.

Uśmiechnęła się znowu, a serce Księcia przyspieszyło rytm.

- Przecież obiecałem Ci,Księżniczko, że kiedy mnie odwiedzisz urządzę wielkie przyjęcie na Twoją cześć. Zawsze dotrzymuję słowa.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza, po czym Serenity zaczęła mówić, bardzo jednak cicho.

- Tak, przypominam sobie tamten wieczór, kiedy złożyłeś mi, Książę tą obietnicę.

Zamilkła znów na moment.

- Bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego, co Cię wtedy spotkało. Nie chciałam żeby się to stało, nie przewidziałam, że tak będzie. To wszystko jest okropne…

Mówiła jeszcze chwilę, krótkimi zdaniami, jakby przerywanie i czasami Demando nie mógł w pełni uchwycić co chciała powiedzieć. Jej ramiona lekko się zatrzęsły. Wydawało się, że zaraz zacznie płakać.

- Wasza Wysokość – Demando uklęknął obok miejsca gdzie siedziała i lekko dotknął jej ramienia nie wiedząc co ma robić – Nie martw się, nic mi nie jest, wszystko już w porządku. To nie była w żadnym razie Twoja wina, to ja posunąłem się za daleko. Nie wziąłem pod uwagę uczuć, jakie łączą Cię z tym ziemskim królewiczem. To było bardzo egoistyczne z mojej strony i dostałem za to nauczkę.

Serenity powoli rozluźniła się i zamilkła.

- To ja powinienem Cię przeprosić, Księżniczko. Zachowałem się nagannie, nie pytając Cię o zgodę i po prostu…

Tu Demando urwał, po pierwsze dlatego że nie chciał mówić wprost, po drugie też dlatego, że nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Nagle jednak spojrzał na Sophie. Patrzyła na niego uważnie. Zorientował się, że dziewczyna jest bardzo blisko niego. Nie płakała, patrzyła lekko przymrużając oczy tak, że nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku.

Jej twarz była bardzo blisko, zbyt blisko.

Demando drgnął zaskoczony kiedy przysunęła się lekko i pocałowała go. Księciu zaszumiało w głowie i ledwo zdołał oderwać swoje usta od niej.

- Wasza Wysokość… - powiedział tylko, kiedy w jego umyśle pojawiło się ostrzeżenie. Nie wolno mu złamać obietnicy danej Królowej Anastazji! Co się dzieje? Co ona robi? I co stanie się jeżeli Srebrny Księżyc dowie się o wszystkim?

Było jednak za późno. Sophie przybliżyła się lekko całując go jeszcze raz, tym razem objęła Księcia ramionami za szyję uniemożliwiając mu tym zupełnie dalszy opór.

Co się dzieje? Głupie pytanie, widać dobrze co. Wiadomo było że ściągnie na siebie gniew królowej Srebrnego Księżyca jeżeli natychmiast nie przywoła siebie, a właściwie ich obojga, do porządku. Ale nie potrafił, nie smiał zakłucić czegoś, czego tak naprawdę chciał bardziej niż księstwa, władzy czy czegokolwiek innego we wszechświecie.

Demando odpowiedział na pocałunek i objął dziewczynę w pasie. Na najlżejszy dotyk jego ręki jednak Sophie dziwnie drgnęła, jakby w strachu. Książę cofnął się i zauważył, że jest bardzo blada. Przysunęła się jednak znów i pocałowała go raz jeszcze. Demanda zaalarmowało dziwne uczucie. Coś było nie w porządku. Nieświadomie wczuł się w energię Sophie i nie mógł odpędzić myśli, że Księżniczka nie czuje tego co on. W jej aurze czuć było strach i niepewność, strach inny od zwykłego zdenerwowania, taki, który odczuwa się przed wrogiem.

Serenity była bardzo blisko, Demando czuł ciepło jej ciała i delikatny zapach jaśminu. Zobaczył jak drobną dłonią rozpina małe, białe guziki swojej koszuli. Jej ręka drżała, drżała ze strachu.

- Wasza Wysokość – Demando odsunął się i oderwał jedną z jej dłoni od siebie, a drugą odciągnął od guzików. Wziął obie jej drobne ręce w swoje i usiadł obok Księżniczki na kanapie, utrzymując jednak pewną odległość.

– Wasza Wysokość – powtórzył próbując się uspokoić i odzyskać panowanie nad sobą – Wydaje mi się, że wiesz, jak bardzo mi na Tobie zależy. Nie będę tego ukrywał.

Sophie patrzyła na niego wzrokiem zwierzątka złapanego w pułapkę. Książę westchnął i smutek znów osiadł mu na piersi kamieniem. Czuł coraz bardziej, że jego obawy są słuszne. Kontynuował:

- Odkąd zobaczyłem Cię pierwszy raz na Twoim urodzinowym przyjęciu myślę o Tobie bez przerwy. Twoja matka, twoja opiekunka Luna, mój brat Saphiru, wszyscy rozmawiali ze mną, próbowali przemówić mi do rozsądku, jednak bezskutecznie. Naprawdę, czuję, że oszalałem, nic ponad Twoją obecność nie daje mi już szczęścia. Ciężko mi było przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że kochasz kogoś innego i że jesteś mu przeznaczona. Nawet wizje przyszłości to potwierdzają! Serenity, byłem zupełnie przekonany, że nigdy nie będę mógł liczyć na Twoją miłość. Nagle pojawiłaś się tu u mnie i oferujesz mi coś o czym nigdy nie mógłbym marzyć. Nie będąc w swojej skórze w tej chwili a stojąc obok, tutaj, jako drugi ja, powiedziałbym że dajesz mi wszystko, być może na nowo nadasz mojemu życiu sens. To wspaniała chwila i byłbym Ci za nią wdzięczny do śmierci, nawet jeśli następnego dnia opuściłabyś mnie żeby na zawsze zamieszkać na Ziemi. Jednak jest coś, Sophie, widzę, że coś jest nie tak.

Księżniczka spuściła wzrok i łzy momentalnie pojawiły się na jej twarzy. Zaczęła płakać tak szybko, jakby cały czas tylko ledwo się powstrzymywała.

Sophie płakała nic nie mówiąc, bez wyjaśnienia. Demando dopiero teraz poczuł, że to co dziewczyna robi odzwierciedla stan jej energii. Aura migała słabo, zapalała się i gasła na przemian, pełna bólu, strachu i niezdecydowania. Demando zdziwił się. Prawie sam odczuwał ból, tak silnie odpowiadał na emocje Sophie. Była zastraszona, albo dczuwała potężny wewnętrzny konflikt, w każdym razie musiał działać natychmiast.

- Czy jest coś, co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić? – zapytał odsuwając się zupełnie. Czuł, że bała się jego dotyku. W tej sytuacji jego bliskość mogła być dla niej nawet odpychająca. Było jasne jak na dłoni, że nie przyszła do niego bez powodu, i że powodem tym nie był romans. Kiedy nie ma nic innego kobieta często oferuje siebie, w zamian.

- Posłuchaj, Księżniczko – powiedział Demando patrząc jej w oczy – Kocham Cię. Będę Cię kochał nawet jeśli nie odwzajemnisz mojego uczucia. Proszę, zrozum, że nawet w…takiej sytuacji… przede wszystkim chcę Twojego szczęścia. Wiem, że …to jest….nietypowa sytuacja…i może nie wyglądać na to, że mówię szczerze, ale chciałbym żebyś mi zaufała…Czuję, że jesteś przestraszona, niepewna i zagubiona. Zrobię co tylko mogę żeby Ci pomóc.

- Patrzę na Ciebie i widzę, że jesteś w potrzebie, szukasz czegoś, a może masz do mnie prośbę. Chcę żebyś wiedziała, że spełnię cokolwiek żądasz ode mnie i dam Ci o cokolwiek poprosisz, co tylko jest w mojej mocy. I nie potrzebuję nic w zamian. _Nic_.

Zaakcentował lekko ostatnie słowo. Demando cały czas patrzył w oczy dziewczyny żeby przekonać ją o swojej szczerości i wzbudzić w niej zaufanie.

Serenity patrzyła na niego słuchając uważnie i bez słowa.

- Powiedz mi, o co chodzi? – zapytał łagodnie.

Serenity zamiast odpowiedzieć, zapłakała.

Powietrze w pokoju zawirowało i w przestrzeni rozniosło się kilkanaście małych wyładowań elektrycznych. Ktoś złamał barierę ochronną blokującą wejście do pokoi Księżniczki Mars. Wszystkie wojowniczki natychmiast wstały i zwróciły się w tamtym kierunku.

Przez niewielki teleport przedarła się smukła sylwetka mężczyzny.

- Księżniczko Mars – odezwał się zamiast powitania – Stało się coś ważnego.

- Jadeite? – wyrwało się dziewczynie nieformalnie – Jak śmiesz włazić do mnie tak sobie, bez uprzedzenia?

Generał stanął na dywanie odzyskując zachwianą na chwilę równowagę. Niełatwo mu było przejść przez barierę ochronną, jednak nie chciał widać tracić czasu na anonsowanie się.

- Przyszedłem was ostrzec – powiedział – Królewna Beryl oraz dwóch z naszych ziemskich generałów przybyło na Srebrny Księżyc z zamiarem zabicia Księcia Endymiona.

- Co takiego? – wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Jowisz – Jak to możliwe?

- Czy jesteś pewien, że to prawda? To poważne zarzuty – Mars zawsze podchodziła do nowości nieufnie.

- Widziałam ich przed chwilą – odezwała się Wenus zanim generał zdążył odpowiedzieć. Za chwilę jednak zawahała się – To znaczy….widziałam Beryl i…. Kunzite'a – ostatnie imię wymówiła niechętnie, jakby nie wiedząc jak go nazwać i czy wspomniała go z dostatecznym dystansem – O których generałach mówisz?

- Właśnie o Kunzicie i o Naphricie, ci dwaj prawdopodobnie zwrócili się przeciwko naszemu Księciu i zamierzają go zabić. Pojawili się na Srebrnym Księżycu incognito i bez uprzedzenia. Przyszedłem was ostrzec, trzeba ich natychmiast zatrzymać. – powiedział Jadeite patrząc przede wszystkim na Wojowniczkę Mars.

W oddali rozległ się wybuch. Potem drugi. Ramiona Jadeite'a drgnęły nerwowo. Zerwał się w kierunku drzwi jednocześnie z Księżniczką Mars.

Wszysccy obecni w momencie wybiegli z pokoju i ruszyli najszybciej jak mogli w kieruku, gdzie słychać było wyładowania energii. Po kilku minutach byli już w sercu pałacu, gdzie korytarze rozchodziły się na wszystkie strony.

– Musimy biec do pokojów Endymiona, tam najpewniej ich znajdziemy! – zawołał Jadeite kiedy dotarli na rostrój dróg.

- Zaraz, chwileczkę! – odezwała się Rei zatrzymując wszystkich. Czuła, że w tej całej sytuacji kryje się coś niedobrego, jakby szykowała się poważna krzywda dla Srebrnego Księżyca. Puls Mars bił coraz szybciej. Zaczerpnęła oddech. Powietrze pachniało metalicznie, a ogniki w świecach i lampach zaczerwieniły się i rozrosły do prawie podwójnych rozmiarów. Wyczulona na żywioły, a zwłaszcza na ogień Rei nie mogła tego nie zauważyć. Wszystko wokoło alarmowało ją jakby ktoś walił w ogromny gong. Stanie się tragedia.

Mars odwróciła się do Jadeite'a. Musiała ogarnąć sytuację natychmiast.

- Udowodnij że mówisz prawdę! – zarządała.

- Słucham? – zdziwił się generał – Nie rozumiem. Czy wybuchy w oddali nie wystarczają za potwierdzenie, że nastąpił atak?

- Ale kogo zaatakowano? – zapytała wojowniczka – Może wcale nie waszego Księcia. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że Ty też nie jesteś po ich stronie. Ten wybuch mógł równie dobrze dochodzić z pokoi królewskich.

- Przecież tam nikogo nie ma. Obie Królowa i Księżniczka są za granicą – Jadeite niecierpliwił się na jakiekolwiek opóźnienie. Mars jednak stanęła w miejscu, powodując zatrzymanie się także pozostałych wojowniczek.

- Ale jest tam Srebrny Kryształ! To energia całego naszego Księżyca. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy to nie jest pułapka? Może ty także pracujesz dla Beryl? Ostatnio żaden z was, ziemskich generałów nie popisał się honorowym zachowaniem. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie chcesz wciągnąć nas w pułapkę, albo odciągnąć od właściwego waszego celu? Może to właśnie Endymion, z waszą pomocą atakuje Srebrny Księżyc?

Jadeite wyraźnie rozgniewał się na te podejrzenia, ale nie zdążyli się pokłócić. W oddali rozległ się jeszcze jeden wybuch i nagle energia Zoisite'a zachwiała się poważnie. Jadeite'a przeszedł dreszcz. Nie było czasu na przekomarzania, musiał działać jak najszybciej.

- Posłuchajcie, czuję że Zoisite ma kłopoty. On też próbuje ratować życie Księcia, ale nie ma szans w starciu z Nephrite'm i Kunzite'm, to nasi dwaj najlepsi wojownicy! Nie wiem jak Beryl przygotowała się do tego starcia, ale jeżeli działa z pomocą Kunzite'a to z pewnością wykorzystają swoje możliwości maksymalnie. Kunzite jest świetnym strategiem, na pewno wszystko przemyśleli.

Popatrzył na Wenus, która nie powiedziała nic, miał zupełną rację.

- Proszę, zaufajcie mi, przysięgam że mówię prawdę. Beryl nakłoniła dwóch generałów do pomocy w zamachu na Księcia Endymiona i jeżeli nie zadziałamy natychmiast to Ziemia straci swojego władcę.

- On mówi prawdę. Ja mu wierzę, chodźmy! – powiedziała Merkury.

- Zaraz! – powiedziała Rei, której instynkt kapłanki nie pozwalał stłumić niepokoju o Srebrny Kryształ. W jej głowie krzyczący przeraźliwie instynkt ścierał się z głębokim, ludzkim uczuciem zaufania dla kogoś, kto był jej bliższy niż ośmieliłaby się przyznać. Zwróciła się do Jadeite'a z drżeniem w głosie. Czuła, że rozstrzyga się coś decydującego – Mam prawdziwą nadzieję, że nie kłamiesz, prawdziwą. Prosisz mnie żebym zadziałała przeciwko mojemu instynktowi, a ja nigdy tego nie robię. Jeżeli... jeżeli okaże się, że próbujesz nas oszukać, nie daruję ci tego.

Pobiegła naprzód, a za nią cała grupa. Jadeite zrównał krok z Rei.

- Dziękuję ci – powiedział.

Milczała, ale uśmiechnęła się lekko. Policzki miała zaczerwienione od emocji. Pobiegli w stronę komnat gościnnych. Teraz nie było czasu na powrót. Na wszystkich bogów, miała nadzieję, że zdecydowała właściwie.

Demando szedł długim korytarzem, a za nim podążała Sophie. Szli w milczeniu, Księżniczka cały czas trzymała się kilka kroków za nim. Chyba wciąż wstydziła się tego wszystkiego. Demando nie znał dokładnie powodów jej prośby, ale postanowił nie pytać więcej niż potrzeba. Wiedział po co przybyła i to musiało mu wystarczyć, nie chciał stawiać dziewczyny w jeszcze bardziej niezręcznej sytuacji.

W korytarzu byo ciemno, Demando lekko oświetlał drogę niebieskawym światłem skupionym w swojej dłoni. Światło to, na początku nikłe, wzmacniało się w miarę jak szli wymijając straże i rzędy drzwi. Kiedy wreszcie weszli do wielkiej, zupełnie pustej sali, kula światła migotała już bardzo jasno.

W pomieszczeniu nie było nic poza rzędami kolumn i od dawna nieużywaną lożą, z której brzegu zwisały zakurzone, brązowawe płaty gesto tkanego, ciężkiego materiału. Zadziwiająco, w przeciwieństwie do loży i kolumn, podłoga była dokładnie, pedantycznie wyczyszczona i wyszlifowana. Czarne płytki błyszczaly odbijając niebieskie światło z rąk Demanda.

Książę przeszedł kilka kroków prowadząc Serenity wgłąb pomieszczenia. Wreszcie stanął i wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń, w lewej wciąż trzymając źródło światła. Jedna z płytek poruszyła się lekko i nagle podloga zaświeciła. Część płytek rozbłysła na niebiesko, tworząc na podłodze coś w rodzaju geometrycznego wzoru. Po chwili połaczenia z energią Demanda tajemniczy labirynt zgasł, a jedna płytka uniosła się w górę tak wysoko, ze w końcu dotknęła dłoni Księcia. Władca Srebrnego Księżyca lekkim ruchem palców spowodował odwrócenie się płytki na drugą stronę i połozył na niej otwartą dłoń. W momencie dookoła rozbłysło jaskrawe światło. Serenity ledwo mogła otworzyć oczy żeby zauważyć, że blask ten dochodzi z małego pomieszczenia pod balkonem z lożą. Podeszli w tamtą stronę. Demando zdecydowanym ruchem rozsunął materiał i Serenity zobaczyła duży, rozrośniety kryształ świecący na czerwono. Musiał byc bardzo stary, składał się z wielu narosłych na sobie warstw. Odzwierciedlały następujące po sobie wiele pokoleń rodziny Czarnego Księżyca i w tym przypominał Serenity jej własny rodzinny kryształ. Powietrze dookoła było niezwykle gęste i w pewnym sensie niemiłe, gryzło w twarz i wysuszało oczy. Serenity zamrugała kilka razy.

Po kilku chwilach było już po wszystkim. Kryształ zgasł znów, stając się czarny. Zrobiło się ciemno, a Demando trzymał teraz dwie świetliste kule.

- Proszę – powiedział wkładając w dlonie Sophie czerwonawą kulę . Niemiłe uczucie które wywoływał sam kryształ zniknęło zupełnie, kula przyjemnie grzala w ręce – Dodaję także coś od siebie – kontynuował podajac także tą mniejszą niebieską kulke, która do tej pory oświetlała im obojgu drogę przez pałac. Dwa światła, trzymane teraz przez Sophie zmieszały się i skondensowały tworząc coś na kształt puszystej, leciutkiej mglistej piłki o jagodowym odcieniu fioletu. Zapadła chwila ciszy, ale Demando natychmiast dodał obawiając się, że Księżniczce głupio bedzie podziękować:

- Potrzebujesz teraz transportu. Rozumiem, że chciałabys wyruszyć jak najszybciej. Zaprowadze cię na statek, którym będziesz mogła wylecieć, załoga zabierze cię dokąd rozkarzesz.

Serenity nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale nie miała zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu ponieważ Książę zdecydowanym krokiem prowadził ja już drogą ewakuacyjną na korytarz, gdzie czekały dwie wojowniczki z czarnymi odwróconymi księżycami na czołach.

- Oto twoje strażniczki. Zaprowadzą cię do twoich pokoi żebyś mogła przygotować się do podrózy, a potem eskortuja cię na statek.

- Dziękuję ci, Książę – Sophie dopiero teraz oswoiła się z sytuacją na tyle zeby powiedzieć to co należało. Mówiła jednak bardzo cicho i niepewnie. Pomimo, że wiedziała, że jej misja służyła szlachetnemu celowi czuła, że nie postępuje dobrze.

Demando westchnął i spojrzał na nią ciepłym wzrokiem.

- Nie ma sprawy, Wasza Wysokość. Chcę być twoim przyjacielem i zrobię co mogę żeby ci pomóc. Bardzo mi miło, że mnie odwiedziłaś na Czarnym Księżycu. Szkoda, że musisz tak szybko wyjechać.

- Przyjadę jeszcze, obiecuję odwiedzić cię Książę jak tylko będę mogła.

Demando usmiechnął się jakby mówiło mu to małe dziecko.

- Bardzo mi będzie miło, Sophie. Do zobaczenia zatem.

- Do zobaczenia. – powiedziała Serenity i odeszła w towarzystwie dwóch wojowniczek.

Demando patrzył za nią jeszcze aż zniknęła za rogiem korytarza. Potem przez chwilę słuchał jeszcze odgłosu jej kroków aż nie ucichł on zupełnie.

Była taka niewinna. Ona naprawdę myslała, że jeszcze się zobaczą.

Dotarli na miejsce. Z pokoju Księcia Endymiona nie zostało wiele poza rozrzuconymi wszędzie resztkami zwęglonych mebli i podziurawionymi ścianami.

- Rozdzielmy się – powiedział Jadeite – Kunzite wydaje się podążać w stronę lewego skrzydła, Zoisite i Nephrite natomiast są w prawym.

- Dobry plan, ale już niepotrzebny. Oszczędzimy wam niepotrzebnego myślenia – odezwał się głos nad nimi.

Podnieśli wzrok i zobaczyli sylwetkę Nephrite'a.

- Już tu jestem, nie musicie się kłopotać z szukaniem.

- Co ty robisz idioto, straciłeś rozum?! – rozległ się nagle głos tuż obok ucha Jadeite'a.

Wszyscy odwrócili się zaskoczeni. Księżniczka Jowisz podeszła do lewitującego około metr nad ziemią brązowowłosego generała.

- Niestety nie, tak byłoby najprościej – odpowiedział Nephrite z uśmiechem, zupełnie nie zbity z tropu – Wręcz przeciwnie, nawet dość dużo go ostatnio używałem.

Wylądował tuż obok Makoto i uśmiechając się pocałował ją w policzek próbując objąć ramieniem. Wyrwała się natychmiast i odepchnęła go od siebie serią źle wymierzonych trzepnięć dłońmi. Była wyprowadzona z równowagi.

- Co ty sobie myślisz?! Zaatakowałeś Pałac! Co to za wybuchy? Co ty tu wyrabiasz?!

- Nie atakujemy Srebrnego Księżyca – powiedział Nephrite cofając się, ale tylko o pół kroku. Popatrzył na wszystkich obecnych – Jesteśmy tutaj za przyzwoleniem członków waszego rodu królewskiego i chcemy jedynie wyjaśnić pewną sprawę, dotyczącą Ziemi. Bardzo nam przykro za jakiekolwiek szkody, ale zobowiązaliśmy się z góry, że pokryjemy je jak tylko nasza sprawa zostanie zamknięta.

- Jak to macie przyzwolenie? O niczym takim nie słyszałam! – zawołała na to Wenus.

- Dlatego, że to sprawa ściśle tajna. Mieliśmy działać z zaskoczenia.

- Co to za bzdury! – wmieszał się Jadeite

- Oj, Jadeite, przestań się tak gorączkować – zwrócił się do niego Nephrite ze swoim kpiarskim, niewzruszonym uśmiechem – Gdybyś raczył mnie wysłuchać do końca kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatni raz wiedziałbyś, że wszystko jest w największym porządku. Ale ty od razu spanikowałeś i jak wnioskuję z ich przestraszonych min musiałeś im nagadać nie wiadomo jakich historii.

Spojrzał na Makoto, która obserwowała go nieufnie. Na krótką chwilę zatrzymał na niej wzrok jakby nagle się zawahał. Wyglądała pięknie w swoim bojowym stroju i z rumieńcami na twarzy. Co za dziewczyna, i co za figura! Dziwił się że jeszcze mu nie przeszła fascynacja tą kobietą, zwykle po dniu czy dwóch zapominał, tydzień to było już najdłużej, a tymczasem – proszę bardzo.

Nephrite przeszedł obok Jowisz z niezadowoloną miną.

- Proszę bardzo, mam wszystkie wymagane papiery – powiedział podając cienki folder księżniczce Wenus – Jeśli panie nie wierzą, proszę przeczytać.

Przekazał list ze szczegółowymi wytycznymi Księżniczce Merkury, a Mars otrzymała podpisaną przez Cypriana Von Krystala umowę dotyczącą procedury postępowania oraz regulamin pokrycia kosztów przez Ziemskie Królestwo.

- Kazałem sporządzić dodatkowe kopie tego wszystkiego specjalnie dla ciebie, Jadeite – dodał ze swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem – Co jak co, ale papierki do ciebie przemawiają, prawda?

Jadeite nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć. Rzeczywiście, był biurokratą. Jeżeli Nephrite i Kunzite mieli pozwolenie na aresztowanie Endymiona w Pałacu to Księżniczki Srebrnego Księżyca nie mogły interweniować. Sprawa byłaby wyłącznie wewnętrznym problemem Ziemi. Może rzeczywiście źle zrozumiał sytuację, trzeba było rzucić okiem na całą dokumentację, działanie pod wpływem emocji nigdy nie wychodziło mu najlepiej. Znów zrobił z siebie głupca.

Jadeite z roztargnieniem wziął do ręki plik kartek. W momencie jednak drgnął i rzucił je na ziemię.

- Nie dotykajcie tego! – wykrzyknął do księżniczki Mars – Rzuć to, natychmiast!

- Za późno – powiedział Nephrite ze spokojnym uśmiechem.

Rzeczywiście, na kartkach które trzymały Księżniczki pojawiły się dziwne czarne symbole. Jadeite z przerażeniem patrzył, jak energia zamknięta w tych znakach uwalnia się nagle i oplata ich wszystkich jak czarna mgła. Nie zdążył nic zrobić. Ami, Minako, Rei i Jadeite znieruchomieli zupełnie, a nad nimi pojawiła się postać wielkiej, niezwykle kościstej odrapanej kukły z czerwono-błękitną maską na twarzy.

- Co mam robić, Panie? – zapytał twór.

- Na razie nic, niech tutaj stoją, może będę ich potrzebował później.

- Jak sobie życzysz, Panie generale – to były ostatnie słowa jakie Rei usłyszała.

- Nephrite – usłyszał za sobą generał – Co ty robisz!

Odwrócił się. Jowisz stała jeszcze na nogach, ale mówiła słabym głosem. Nie miała już widać sił na swoje zwykłe wybuchy złości.

- Nic, nic – powiedział - Zatrzymuję was tylko żebyście nie narobili nam problemu przy całej operacji. To rozkaz odgórny, przykro mi.

- Ja tego nie dotknęłam…co się dzieje…?

Zachwiała się lekko na nogach. Nephrite podtrzymał ją i posadził tak, że oparła się plecami o stojącą obok kamienną wazę.

- Mnie nie dałeś tych papierów… - powiedziała. Oczy zachodziły jej mgłą.

- No nie dałem – przyznał niechętnie jakby się tłumacząc – To tylko takie coś na zamroczenie, będziesz po tym spać przez jakiś czas.

Nie chciał żeby zaklęty w symbolach demon ją kontrolował, odpychała go myśl o zrobieniu z Jowisz marionetki.

- Nasz kryształ…ty zdrajco! – wysyczała Makoto.

- Hej, hej, czemu od razu takie mocne słowo? - zapytał Nephrite lekko żartobliwie – Zostaniecie tutaj na jakiś czas, my załatwimy co mamy załatwić i nikomu nie stanie się niepotrzebna krzywda. Naprawdę uwierz mi, będziesz mi jeszcze za to dziękować. Muszę już lecieć śliczna, na razie.

To mówiąc lekko cmoknął ją w czoło. To był błąd.

Całe ciało Nephrite'a w momencie zesztywniało kiedy przeszło przez nie potężne wyładowanie elektryczne. W sumie nie trwało bardzo długo, jednak jemu wydawało się inaczej. Próbował się wyrwać, zneutralizować tą nieznośny prąd jak najszybciej, jednak nie udało mu się go przełamać. Beryl miała rację, nie mieli sił. To żałosne jak jego własna energia została zredukowana. Nie było czasu.

Zachwiał się i musiał przyklęknąć. Do diaska, nie pomyślał żeby zostawić chociaż cienką barierę ochronną. Od kiedy to przy kobietach przestaje się pilnować?! To pierwszy przejaw słabości, kiedyś może przez to zginąć!

Wreszcie udało mu się oderwać od Czarodziejki, a raczej wyładowanie skończywszy się pozwoliło mu bezwładnie opaść na ziemię. Czuł, że całe jego ciało jest jak otępiałe.

- Heej…..uchhh.. to nie było uczciwe… - wymamrotał.

- A to co zrobiłeś im, było? – zapytała Makoto, którą wściekłość przywracała do przytomności szybciej niż można by się spodziewać. Nephrite zobaczył że powietrze dookoła księżniczki skrzy się niebezpiecznie. Widocznie to wyładowanie którym go ogłuszyła pozwoliło jej samej otrząsnąć się z otępienia.

Generał próbował wstać, ale ciągle jeszcze kolana odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.

- Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam ci ufać, głupia ja. – powiedziała Jowisz – Po co to wszystko? Powinnam była wiedzieć, ze nie jestem dziewczyną dla takiego bawidamka jak ty.

Nephrite chciał najwyraźniej coś prychnąć albo odpowiedzieć jednym ze swoich żarcików, jednak nie dawała mu dojść do słowa. Była wściekła sama na siebie że nabrała się na kolejnego dwulicowca, jak sobie go nazwała. Była zła, a przynajmniej wmawiała to sobie, nie chcąc żeby do głosu doszła myśl, że to kolejny miłosny niewypał i znów zostanie sama.

- Pewnie sobie zawsze tak myślisz, przy okazji swojej misji, czy jakiegoś tam planu poderwę tą czy tamtą, czemu nie? A tu akurat taka się trafiła ze swoim romantyzmem, sukniami w róże i takimi tam. Zresztą pewnie trafiłeś do mnie dopiero w którejś kolejności. Minako, fajna laska, ale Kunzite na drodze, pilnuje jak pies, to nie. Potem pewnie była Rei, elegancka, wysublimowana piękność, jest się z kim pokazać, koledzy będą zazdrościć. Ale pewnie cię ofuczała już na początku, a tylko Jadeite to znosi. Ami jak zwykle na pewno nie brałeś pod uwagę, zostałam więc ja: nie wiem czy uwierzysz, ale to nie pierwszy raz biorę udział w takim scenariuszu.

Nephrite z początku dziwił się co też ona wygaduje, ale nagle jej słowa zaczeły się zlewać ze sobą bardziej i bardziej tak, ze w końcu straciły sens. Obraz przed oczami zamazał mu się i zaczął chwiać.

Nagle potok słów Jowisz przerwało coś jakby syknięcie. Makoto zachwiała się i usiadła na ziemi tuż przed klęczącym generałem. Oplotło ją coś na kształt ciemnozielonego pnącza złożonego ze skoncentrowanej energii i unieruchomiło zupełnie.

- Nephrite! – usłyszał głos ponad sobą ale nie widział nic poza dwoma kształtami we mgle. Potrząsnął głową.

- Uch…nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał – Zaraz się z tego otrząsnę.

Chyba nie zrozumieli co chciał powiedzieć.

- Mówi jak pijany. Trzeba go stąd zabrać – rozległ się głos Kunzite'a.

- Nie mamy gdzie. Trzeba później po niego wrócić – powiedziała Beryl – Połóżmy go tam na sofach, jak tylko załatwimy sprawę z Endymionem zabierzemy go stąd. Będzie bezpieczny, jeśli wyślą jakikolwiek pościg, to ruszy on za nami.

Makoto widziała jak Beryl i Kunzite odeszli. Nie było czasu, musi się jak najszybciej uwolnić!

- Rubeus, musisz mi pomóc – powiedziała Emeraude opierając się o futrynę drzwi – Katz zemdlała i nie mogę znaleźć Kalawerite.

Rubeus był blady i na czole perliło mu się kilka kropel potu.

- Wszyscy padają jak muchy. Beruche i Kalawerite leżą bez czucia w głównej Sali. To o Petz się martwię, nie ma jej nigdzie. Wysłałbym kogoś za nią, ale nikt nie ma sił.

Na korytarz wpadł z impetem Saphiru. Przebiegł obok nich i uderzył wielkim, czarnym meteorem w drzwi wejściowe do Sali tronowej Księcia Demanda.

- Co ty wyrabiasz?! – zdziwił się Rubeus.

Saphiru odpowiedział siarczystym przekleństwem rzuconym w stronę drzwi, co tak zaskoczyło Emeraude i Rubeusa, że zupełnie zamilkli.

Saphiru natomiast zaczął z całej siły uderzać pięścią we wrota.

- Demando! – zawołał – Otwieraj natychmiast!

Nie było odpowiedzi. Rubeus podszedł i próbował otworzyć drzwi, jednak bez skutku. Wyglądało na to, że były chronione jakąś barierą, równie dobrze można było uderzać gołą dłonią w litą skałę.

- Demando, słyszysz?! Otwieraj! – książę tłukł pięścią w drewno. Koncentrował swoją energię na zamku od drzwi, jednak bariera była niewiarygodnie stabilna. Ani Rubeus, ani Emeraude nie widzieli nigdy czegoś podobnego.

- Ty świrze! Słyszysz mnie!? - Głos Saphiru załamywał się trochę, jakby zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z beznadziejności sytuacji i swojej bezsilności. Demando nie otworzy.

Za oknem nie było ani jednej chmury. Emeraude zauważyła, że powietrze staje się rzadkie, jakby zaczynało brakować tlenu. A może tylko tak jej się zdawało. Czuła się słaba, coraz słabsza. Siły zdawaly się opuszczać wszystkich mieszkańców Czarnego Księżyca z każdą minutą. Niżsi rangą, posiadający mniej energii już dawno leżeli bez czucia w różnych częściach Pałacu.

- Gdzie jest Księżniczka Serenity? – zapytał Emeraude Saphiru.

- A skąd niby ja mam to wiedzieć? – odpowiedziała pogardliwie zapytana. Ta obca dziewczyna była ostatnią osobą o której chciała teraz myśleć.

- Odjechała – odezwał się Rubeus - Dwie moje strażniczki odprowadzały ją do statku.

Saphiru zaklął znów.

- Co się właściwie dzieje? – zapytała Emeraude patrząc na niego wielkimi oczami Nigdy nie widziała Księcia w takim stanie. Kiedy Saphiru widocznie nie jest w stanie opanować tego co się dzieje, sytuacja musi być bardzo zła.

- Nasz Czarny Kryształ został pozbawiony energii – mówił szybko Książę – Ktoś ukradł ją całą. Teraz najwyraźniej energia opuszcza planetę, jeśli zostanie zabrana zbyt daleko, wszyscy na Czarnym Księżycu umrą.

- To tak zabito waszych rodziców – wyszeptał Rubeus.

Saphiru patrzył w powietrze wzrokiem zimnym jak lód.

- I zniszczono pół planety. Ktoś dobrze zapoznał się z naszą historią. Musiało mu bardzo zależeć na tym żeby nas zniszczyć. Tych danych nie ma w oficjalnych raportach.

- Czarnego Księżyca nie opuszcza żaden statek oprócz tego na którym jest Serenity – odezwała się nagle Emeraude, która przez ostatnią chwilę nerwowo analizowała sygnały statków z atmosfery przy użyciu telepatii – To ona musiała zabrać naszą energię! Co za …

Potokiem obraźliwych słów Emeraude dała wyraz całej swojej złości z powodu odrzucenia przez Księcia, a także napięciu związanym z pojawieniem się rywalki. Pomimo, że siły powoli ją opuszczały, wściekłość spowodowała że Emeraude nie mogła się opanować. Marnowała swoją ostatnią energię, z pewnością umrze wcześniej niż Rubeus i Saphiru.

- Jeszcze mogę ją złapać! - zawołała.

- Nie dasz rady przeteleportować się tak daleko – powiedział Saphiru – Poza tym nie sądzę żeby Księżniczka Serenity była zdolna do czegoś takiego, na pewno ktoś inny ją namówił.

- …A Książę Demando dobrowolnie dał jej naszą energię. Rzeczywiście ktoś dobrze przemyślał to wszystko. – Powiedział Rubeus – Coś mi tu śmierdzi tym przeklętym ziemianinem.

- Nieważne, musimy dostać się do wnętrza Sali tronowej – powiedział Saphiru –Pomóżcie mi! Demando tylko w jeden sposób może naprawić to co zrobił. Podejrzewam, że będzie chciał przekazać swoją własną energię Czarnemu Kryształowi, ale to będzie go kosztowało życie!

Oczy Emeraude zapłonęły zielonym ogniem. Wysyczała przekleństwo i zakreśliła koło w powietrzu. Ogromne ciśnienie teleportu wprawiło powietrze w szalony pęd.

- Stój! – zawołał za nią Saphiru, ale jej wzrok zatrzymał go wpół kroku.

- Nie pozwolę mu zginąć. – powiedziała.

Teleport zamknął się z rozdzierającym uszy wyciem.

- Tunel jest za długi – powiedział cicho Saphiru patrząc w to miejsce zgaszonym wzrokiem – Najmniejsze wygięcie rozerwie ją na strzępy.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

- Do diabła! DEMANDO! – Saphiru zaatakował drzwi raz jeszcze, najsilniej jak umiał.

Emeraude z trudem stała na nogach.

- Oddaj natychmiast co zabrałaś! – wysyczała. Niezliczoną ilość razy przygotowywała sobie co jej powie i jak nad nią zatryumfuje kiedy już znajdą się sam na sam, ale teraz nie miała sił na więcej niż to zdanie. Czuła jakby kości kruszyły jej się pod skórą. Drgała na całym ciele, ale udało jej się tu dotrzeć. Tunel ciągnął się w nieskończoność, kilka razy zawinął się niekontrolowanie, prawie ją zgniatając.

Serenity patrzyła na nią w przerażeniu.

- Nie dość że jest nieszczęśliwy, jeszcze go zabijesz – powiedziała Emeraude nie zważając na to czy mówi składnie.

Biało ubrana dziewczyna trzymała kulkę energii i patrzyła na postać przed sobą z przerażeniem jakby nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje.

– Przez ciebie wszyscy umierają. Oddawaj to bo on zginie do cholery! – wrzasnęła wreszcie zielonowłosa kobieta. Serenity drgnęła jak rażona piorunem i podała jej kulę najszybciej jak mogła.

Emeraude nie traciła czasu, otworzyła teleport tuż pod sobą, żeby nie musieć w niego wchodzić. W momencie zniknęła.

Sophie ręce zaczęły się trząść. Nie wiedziała jak zawrócić statek z powrotem na Czarny Księżyc. Nie była nawet pewna czy tego typu nastawioną nawigację da się w ogóle przeprogramować. Po kilkunastu minutach rozpaczliwych prób powoli sytuacja rysowała jej się przed oczami. Zaczynała rozumieć co zrobiła. Najpierw przez jakiś czas siedziała otępiała na miejscu, dopiero za chwilę zaczęła płakać. Nie powinna była się w to mieszać. Coś jej podpowiedziało, że robi błąd wykorzystując uczucia Księcia, ale kiedy Endymion powiedział, że ta energia pozwoli uratować czyjeś życie... Nie wiedziała nawet czy to była prawda!

Serenity modliła się żeby Emeraude zdążyła na czas.

- Jest tutaj! – powiedziała Beryl – Wyczuwam to całym ciałem.

Zatrzymała się i oparła o ścianę. Traciła oddech.

- Nie dam rady zrobić nawet kroku. Nie pozwoli mi się zbliżyć – wyszeptała. Kunzite podtrzymał ją ramieniem.

- Nie martw się, zostań tutaj, ja się tym zajmę – powiedział. Pocałowała go w policzek.

- Rozumiem dlaczego twoja Wenus tak cię kocha.

Spojrzenie generała przygasło jakby coś mocno go ukłuło. Nie powiedział nic, tylko pomógł królewnie usiąść i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Nie miał nadziei na pogodzenie się z Minako. Zobaczył w myślach jej śliczne, duże oczy, rozmarzone, koloru jasnego nieba, żywe jak woda w górskim strumyku. Wyobraził sobie że jest obok niego i szczebiota jak zwykle gdy jest w dobrym humorze.

Ogromnie mu brakowało Księżniczki Wenus. Z pewnością sprawa Beryl jeszcze bardziej wszystko utrudniła. Księżycowa Królewna była piękna, potężna i ambitna i chociaż generał znał ją od dziecka i od dawna podziwiał, zdał sobie już dawno sprawę, że nawet przy niej czuje się samotny. Nie wiedział jak z tego wszystkiego wybrnąć. Na razie musiał skoncentrować się na pomocy Beryl i pozostałym generałom.

- Stój, Kunzite – rozległ się głos przed nim.

Zoisite lekko podpierał się o drzwi za swoimi plecami, jednak zostało mu jeszcze trochę siły. Na ramionach miał jeszcze ślady po pnączach którymi wcześniej unieruchomiła go Beryl. Kunzite miał wtedy szczerą nadzieję, że generał się nie uwolni.

- Pozwól mi przejść. – powiedział.

- Nie ma mowy! – Zoisite przygotowywał się do potyczki - Na szczęście dotarłem tutaj przed wami. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie i Nephrite'a nie jestem zdrajcą. Jadeite też nie. Obaj przestrzegamy złożonej naszemu władcy przysięgi! Jadeite zaalarmuje wszystkich w pałacu, wasz plan się nie uda.

- Wiesz dlaczego to robimy – powiedział Kunzite – Ja i Beryl byliśmy w Eluzjonie. Elios potwierdził przypuszczenia Królewny, Endymion ma nasze kryształy. Czujesz się słaby, ja też. Elios zbadał i mnie i Beryl. Nasze ciała są puste, jak sztuczne twory. Dlatego wciąż jesteśmy słabi. Nephrite został trafiony jeden raz i nawet przez to jego życie jest zagrożone. Nasz książę zbiera energię w jakimś celu nie troszcząc się, że po drodze wyeliminuje niektórych ze swojego otoczenia. Jak widać nie jesteśmy mu już potrzebni. Za wszelką cenę nie chciał żebyśmy widzieli się z jego własnym Eluzjońskim kapłanem, mimo, że sam wiesz jak dawno jesteśmy wszyscy przyjaciółmi. Dlaczego Nephrite musiał wymyślić cały podstęp żeby Endymion nie dowiedział się, że idziemy zobaczyć się z Eliosem? Ja też nie mogę znieść myśli, że łamię przysięgę wierności i staję przeciwko swojemu władcy, ale musimy z tym skończyć zanim zginiemy my i kto wie jak wiele innych osób.

Zoisite zawahał się.

- Po prostu pozwól mi przejść. Nie musisz w tym brać udziału, niech to będzie na moim sumieniu. – powiedział Kunzite – Zaufaj mi.

- Zawsze byłeś dla mnie przykładem – odpowiedział młodszy generał – I moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Naprawdę żałuję, że doszło do tego wszystkiego.

Zaatakował, najszybciej jak umiał. Ale nie miał już wiele sił.

Rozbłysły dwa pasma energii i Zoisite upadł na ziemię.

- Zabiłeś go! – Kunzite usłyszał kobiecy głos.

Przed nim pojawiła się świetlista postać wysokiej, smukłej kobiety ubranej w jasną, mlecznofiołkową suknię. Jej długie, prawie białe włosy rozwiewał wiatr dostający się przez otwarte drzwi.

- Królowa Serenity! – zawołał. Królowa wróciła!

Była wstrząśnięta. Pochyliła się nad leżącym Zoisite'm. Czy on naprawdę nie żyje? Kunzite nie zdążył zareagować. Nagle drzwi których bronił młody generał otworzyły się z impetem i ukazał się w nich Endymion.

- Łotrze i podły zdrajco! Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić Jej Wysokości! – zawołał i z miejsca zaatakował. Kunzite uchylił się kilka razy, wiedział dobrze w jaki sposób walczy jego książę. Wiedział zbyt dobrze. Endymion zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale też doskonale umiał wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję. Nagłe pojawienie się Królowej Anastazji mogło działać na jego korzyść. W zasadzie był teraz zupełnie bezpieczny, Serenity nie pozwoli go zabić. W dodatku Kunzite jest zdrajcą, więc sprawiedliwa Królowa na pewno poczuje się w obowiązku żeby go unieszkodliwić, zamknąć, czy coś podobnego. Ale z drugiej strony zapewne zrobiłaby to dopiero po przesłuchaniu, więc nie było czasu. Obecność Nephrite'a ledwo już było czuć, z nim pójdzie łatwo, Beryl nie ma szans. Reasumując, po Kunzicie pójdzie już jak z płatka.

- Jak śmiesz knuć spisek przeciwko Srebrnemu Księżycowi! Wiem, że obaj z Nephrite'm jesteście skłonni do wielu rzeczy, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że ważycie się zaatakować Królową!

Uderzył z impetem kilka razy, cały czas pilnując żeby Kunzite nie mógł dojść do słowa.

- Wasza wysokość – powiedział szybko – Moi generałowie zbuntowali się i pod wodzą Królewny Beryl wtargnęli do Pałacu. Zoisite zginął próbując powstrzymać ich niecny plan przejęcia władzy na Srebrnym Księżycu. Teraz mierzą w ciebie! Uciekaj póki możesz, ja ich powstrzymam!

Ten patetyczny ton i pełen emfazy dobór wyrazów zawsze działał pozytywnie na osoby tak zwanej rasy 'dobrej'.

- To kłamstwo. Nie wierz mu Wasza Wysokość – powiedział Kunzite swoim spokojnym, zimnym tonem głosu – To jego przyszedłem zabić. Szuka twojego wsparcia zamiast stanąć do walki.

Królowa Anastazja patrzyła na ich obu starając się ocenić komu powinna wierzyć. Dopiero wróciła do Pałacu i zastała część budynków w gruzach, a nigdzie ani śladu Księżniczek, które miały go chronić. Nie zdążyła jeszcze zdecydować co robić kiedy wszystko wokoło zatrzęsło się od potężnego uderzenia. Coś ciężkiego upadło na dach Pałacu gdzieś nad ich głowami. Posypał się tynk, ale sufit nie był przebity.

Królowa skupiła uwagę na tym co dzieje się w powietrzu. Jakiś duży obiekt zbliżał się do nich. Odebrała rozpaczliwy sygnał wołania o pomoc. To Sophie! Królowa podbiegła do okna. W kierunku Pałacu z zawrotną prędkością zbliżał się statek należący do Czarnego Księżyca. System automatycznego sterowania musiał zostać wyłączony, statek spadał prosto w dół. Po drodze musiał uderzyć o coś, z dziury po lewym skrzydle sypały się tylko odłamki. To właśnie jeden z nich uderzył przed chwilą w dach Pałacu. Królowa Anastazja ruszyła do przodu, ale nie miała szans dotrzeć tam na tyle wcześnie żeby zatrzymać statek. Na jej oczach spadał coraz niżej. Za chwilę uderzy we wschodnią część budynku i rozsypie się w drobny mak!

Nagle wokoło statku utworzyła się bariera ochronna. Nie była bardzo stabilna, ale wystarczyła żeby statek zaczął zwalniać. Królowa biegła w tamtym kierunku. Musi dotrzeć na główny dziedziniec, stamtąd będzie mogła wytworzyć drugą barierę i spokojnie sprowadzić Sophie na ziemię. W biegu zobaczyła rozbłyskującą na niebie gwiazdę. Ktoś jeszcze biegł jej córce na pomoc, co za szczęście!

Niestety nie zdążyła dotrzeć na dziedziniec kiedy bariera dookoła statku nagle się zaiskrzyła, jakby trafiona piorunem. Fala prądu przeszła przez całą długość, a potem pomknęła do ziemi. W momencie ochronna warstwa załamała się, podziurawiła i pękła jak szkło.

Statek był już blisko i zaczął znów nabierać prędkości. Królowa krzyknęła z przerażenia. Próbowała zatrzymać go już stąd, ale kolumny, drzewa i ściany blokowały odpowiednią koncentrację energii i bariera nie mogła się zawiązać. Królowej serce biło jak młotem, biegła jak najszybciej mogła, jednak nie była w stanie nic zrobić.

Kiedy jednak statek prawie uderzył o ziemię, naraz dookoła rozbłysło światło i siła o olbrzymiej koncentracji zatrzymała statek w kilkadziesiąt metrów nad dachami wschodniej części Pałacu. Ktoś posiadający niebywałe zdolności i siłę powstrzymał upadający statek zwalniając jego prędkość do zera w zaledwie kilka sekund.

Kiedy Anastazja stanęła na dziedzińcu, pojazd leżał już bezpiecznie na ziemi.

- Sophie! Sophie! Nic ci nie jest? – wołała Królowa próbując odnaleźć drzwi do statku.

- Wszystko z nią w porządku, zemdlała tylko – powiedział ktoś, lądując tuż obok.

Niósł nieprzytomną księżniczkę i zaraz po wylądowaniu położył ją delikatnie na ławce. Anastazja przytuliła córkę ze łzami w oczach.

- Sophie! Moje dziecko!

Nie była w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć, zapłakała tylko, z przerażenia, że o mało jej nie straciła. Usiadł obok niej i delikatnie przytulił.

- Dziękuję ci, dziękuję! Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się cieszę. – mówiła cicho.

- To nie mnie powinnaś dziękować. Usłyszałem jej wołanie i leciałem jak najprędzej się dało, jednak na pewno nie zdążyłbym, gdyby ktoś inny nie otworzył bariery wcześniej i nie zwolnił statku.

Królowa nadal nie mogła powstrzymać łez, więc ciągnął dalej łagodnym tonem, próbując ją uspokoić:

- Najważniejsze, że Sophie jest bezpieczna. Już nic jej nie grozi. Już wszystko w porządku.

Przytuliła się do niego. Czuł się w pewnym sensie niezręcznie. Nie był tak blisko niej już tak długo i nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że pozwoliłaby sobie na takie złamanie oficjalnego dystansu, jaki normalnie ich dzielił. Ale on też przecież nazwał ją po imieniu.

Gdyby ktoś patrzył z kosmosu na dawne państwo rodziny Czarnego Księżyca zobaczyłby, że cała planeta, która planetą była pomimo nazwy, zupełnie sczerniała. Z odległości takiej jak na przykład z najbliższej satelity, można było jedynie zauważyć mały, okrągły obiekt z wolna zbliżający się do pierwszych powłok atmosfery. Migocąca kuleczka wydawała się mikroskopijna i zupełnie nieistotna, dlatego tak naprawdę nikt nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi, gdyby nawet przez przypadek tamtędy przelatywał. Ale nikogo takiego nawet nie było, przestrzeń kosmiczna dookoła planety była zupełnie spokojna. Na samym Księżycu także wszystko już całkowicie ucichło. Pałac rodziny książęcej zaczynała już pokrywać wieczorna mgła, drzwi były pootwierane tu i ówdzie, ale nikt przez nie nie wychodził. W samym środku głównego budynku przed zamkniętymi wrotami do Sali tronowej leżały ciała dwóch mężczyzn. W środku zaś dogasał właśnie ostatni płomyk pozostały z nieudanego zaklęcia. Księciu nie zostało wystarczająco energii.

Mała kuleczka, nadal niezauważona leciała sobie powoli w kierunku serca planety. Wracała tam gdzie było jej miejsce, ale, niestety, za późno.

- Twoja córka jest przepiękna – powiedział – I taka podobna do ciebie.

Uśmiechnął się. Pomimo, że znała go dobrze, zawsze w takich chwilach czuła w sobie ten cień wątpliwości, nieusprawiedliwiony strach, że fakt pojawienia się Sophie zaburzy coś w ich relacjach, że będzie mu to przeszkadzało. I za każdym razem uspokajała się, tak jak teraz, że nie ma się czego obawiać. To był szlachetny człowiek, wydawał się kochać Sophie tak bardzo jak ona.

Królowa popatrzyła na niego z uśmiechem. On też uśmiechał się, jak zwykle, pomimo zmarszczonych brwi. Miał gwałtowny charakter i bojowe nastawienie do wszystkiego, cóż więc się dziwić tym bruzdom na czole. Poprawiła jego czarne, kręcone włosy tworzące grzywkę. Były krótko przycięte, na modłę panującą w jego układzie planetarnym, z tyłu zapuszczone i spięte w długi kucyk.

- Jest zupełnie jak ty. Emanuje z niej taka sama aura, ciepła, serdeczna zdradzająca materiał na wspaniałą królową. Musisz być z niej bardzo dumna.

- Jestem dumna – odpowiedziała – To moje jedyne i najukochańsze dziecko. Nigdy ci nie zapomnę, że ją uratowałeś.

Czuł ciepłą energię emanującą z Królowej i wyrzucał sobie jak mógł zapomnieć to uczucie. Kochał te oczy, piękne i zdradzające szczerą dobroć. Ona była taka jak te oczy, wyjątkowa, bez skazy. Nigdy w życiu nie widział jej rozgniewanej.

Ze środka Pałacu rozległ się wybuch. Królowa drgnęła. Jej towarzysz spojrzał wokoło, czujny jak zwykle.

- Widzę, że to nie koniec twoich problemów… Wasza Wysokość - dodał po chwili.

Królowa spojrzała na niego szybko i odsunęła się nieznacznie. Obiecali sobie że będą trzymali wobec siebie należny dystans. Przesunął się nieco dalej, jednak nie przestawał jej obserwować kiedy mówiła, nadal klęcząc obok Sophie.

- To prawda. Dopiero niedawno powróciłam i zastałam w Pałacu zniszczenia. Nie mogę znaleźć moich wojowniczek. Za to zdaje się że Królewna Beryl, moja Dama Honoru, nawiązała jakiś spisek z ziemskimi generałami. Królewicz Endymion także jest w to jakoś zamieszany, twierdzi że spisek jest skierowany przeciwko mnie i że chcą mnie zabić. Nie udało mi się jeszcze ustalić czy to prawda, kiedy odebrałam sygnał od Sophie. W korytarzach pokoi gościnnych musi nadal wrzeć walka.

- Zawiadomię Księżniczkę Kakyu i pozostałych. Cokolwiek planują gorzko pożałują, że ważyli się zaatakować Srebrny Księżyc i ciebie, będącą strażniczką pokoju. Zajmę się intruzami. Najważniejsze to odprowadzić ciebie i twoją córkę w bezpieczne miejsce.

Mówił szybko, jak zwykle w obliczu zagrożenia.

- To niemożliwe, moje królestwo i przyjaciele mogą być w niebezpieczeństwie. Jako królowa muszę stawić temu czoła, cokolwiek to jest. Zostań z Sophie.

- Nie pozwolę… - zaczął i złapał jej rękę gwałtownie kiedy chciała wstać. Zaraz jednak zreflektował się, puścił i dokończył ciszej – Nie pozwolę żeby coś ci się stało. Oboje widzieliśmy na własne oczy do czego są zdolni ci ziemianie, kiedy zniszczyli Pałac i zranili tego młodego księcia.

Popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnęła się. Od ich pierwszego spotkania minęło już dobre kilkanaście setek lat, a on nadal gorączkował się tak samo. Emocje brały górę, rwał się do walki, i co najdziwniejsze, przejawiał do niej taką lojalność i potrzebę ochrony jakby chodziło o jego własną Księżniczkę.

- Seiya – powiedziała – nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą szczerze tak długo…

Nie dokończyła, bo z drzwi do Pałacu rozległ się głos:

- Wasza Wysokość!

W ich kierunku pędziła wojowniczka Wenus.

Seiya szybko wziął się w garść widząc nadchodzącą. Pomógł Królowej wstać. Pomimo że czuła że ambasador przywołuje się z powrotem do kontroli i przyjmuje oficjalną postawę, w sposobie, z jaką chwycił ją za rękę Królowa poczuła, że nic się nie zmieniło, on wciąż pamięta.

- Wasza Wysokość! Wszystko w porządku? Tak się martwiłam! – zawołała Minako.

- Nic mi nie jest. Za to Sophie jest nieprzytomna. Nie jest ranna, jednak musimy zanieść ją w bezpieczne miejsce.

- W takim razie może pan ambasador zajmie się tym podczas gdy my zbadamy co się tutaj święci – odezwał się zdecydowany głos z tyłu.

Mały teleport zamknął się. Na ziemi wylądowały Księżniczki Uran, Neptun i Pluton. Pierwsza z nich, z krótko przystrzyżonymi jasnymi włosami patrzyła na Seiyę jak na intruza. Nie znosiła tego osobnika, Królowa Serenity dobrze to rozumiała, ci dwoje mieli identyczny charakter, nic dziwnego, że o wszystko się kłócili.

- Witajcie. Cieszę się, że przybyłyście tak szybko – powiedziała Królowa Serenity spokojnie zupełnie nie zważając na to, jakie spojrzenia skrzyżowali ze sobą Seiya i Uran – Musimy się rozdzielić. Plutonie, powierzę ci opiekę nad moją córką. Wenus, jaka jest sytuacja? Czy wiesz gdzie są pozostałe wojowniczki?

- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała Minako – Ami i Rei ruszyły w pościg za Jedeitem. Początkowo zdawał się nam pomagać i ostrzegł nas o nadchodzącym ataku, jednak kiedy prowadził nas do miejsca walki wpadłyśmy w pułapkę zastawioną przez Nephrite'a. Kiedy się obudziłyśmy nigdzie nie było ani jego ani Jadeite'a. Gdyby nie Jadeite nie udałoby im się unieszkodliwić nas wszystkich za jednym zamachem. Chciałyśmy się rozdzielić, jednak on nastawał żeby tego nie robić. A teraz oni mają nad nami przewagę i co najgorsze nigdzie nie możemy znaleźć Makoto.

- Pewnie zabrali ją jako zakładniczkę – odezwała się Uran – Niech ich tylko dorwę w swoje ręce!

- Co ze Srebrnym Kryształem? – zapytała Królowa.

- Nie mamy pewności. Atak nastąpił w zupełnie innej części Pałacu.

- To może być tylko zasłona dymna – odezwał się Seiya - Kryształ to serce Srebrnego Księżyca. Skoro zaatakowali Ciebie, Wasza Wysokość, to na pewno będą chcieli uderzyć i tam.

Królowa Anastazja uniosła ręce wysoko w górę. Wokół jej postaci zabłysła biała aura i pomiędzy jej dłońmi pojawiło się małe księżycowe berło.

- W takim razie pora stawić temu czoła. Setsuno, zaprowadź Serenity do jej pokoi i dopilnuj żeby była bezpieczna. Michiru i Haruka, idźcie do sali ze Srebrnym Kryształem, będziecie go pilnowały do czasu aż tam przyjdę. My zaczniemy od Endymiona i Beryl. Minako, chodź z nami, wydaje mi się, że Królewnie pomaga Kunzite, może zdołasz przemówić mu do rozsądku. Pamiętajcie wszyscy – to mówiąc popatrzyła na Seiyę i Uran aby sprawdzić czy ci dwoje na pewno słuchają – Starajcie się za wszelką cenę uniknąć walki. Nie chcę żeby ktokolwiek został ranny niepotrzebnie. Jeżeli dotrzemy do sedna problemu na czas, mamy szansę znaleźć pokojowe rozwiązanie. Chcę żebyście wiedzieli, że to dla mnie bardzo ważne.

Cała postać władczyni promieniała potęgą i majestatem. Nikt nie ważył się sprzeciwić.

Uran miała niezręczną minę. Czując na sobie wzrok Królowej nie mogła przybrać miny zdradzającej, że nie zgadza się z rozkazami. Wrogom nie powinno się pobłażać. Zresztą, to nie była główna rzecz na którą wojowniczka nie chciała pozwolić. Dlaczego ten typ ma towarzyszyć królowej? Powinni mu przydzielić patrolowanie terenu, czy coś co trzymałoby go z daleka. Nie powiedziała jednak nic. Królowa potrzebowała ochrony, a za nic w świecie nie powinni pozwolić żeby cudzoziemiec sam pilnował Srebrnego Kryształu! Uran musiała mieć nadzieję, że Minako będzie się trzymała blisko i będzie miała na niego oko.

Rozdzielili się zatem. Seiya trzymał się tuż obok Królowej, Minako zaś biegła nieco przodem żeby wziąć na siebie ewentualny pierwszy atak. Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Po napastnikach nie było ani śladu, służba pouciekała i budynek wydawał się całkowicie pusty. Wbiegli na główny korytarz prowadzący do pokoi gościnnych. Wszystko było tu w gruzach. Przedmioty, ściany, a nawet podłoga były tak pokruszone, że nie dało się rozróżnić jednego od drugiego. W miejscu gdzie kiedyś był sufit ziała ogromna dziura, przez którą widzieli niebo, całe poszarzałe.

- Proszę się zatrzymać. – poleciła Wenus i wysunęła się ostrożnie do przodu. W powietrzu unosił się dziwny zapach, a tu i ówdzie słychać było ciche syknięcia. Ponad tym wszystkim jednak Królowa Anastazja rozpoznała czyjś płacz.

- Makoto? – zawołała Minako próbując znaleźć przyjaciółkę wśród tego bałaganu.

Nie było odpowiedzi, tylko dalej słyszeli płacz.

- Tutaj – odezwał się Seiya. Wenus i Królowa podeszły do miejsca gdzie stał.

Z boku korytarza wybuch wytworzył znaczne wgłębienie, być może źródło eksplozji znajdowało się właśnie tam. W dole było widać dwie postacie, jedną leżącą, a drugą siedzącą. Dookoła nie było krwi. Minako natychmiast zeskoczyła na dół.

- Makoto! Co się stało? – zapytała. Znów nie było odpowiedzi. Księżniczka Jowisz wydawała się nie słyszeć. Wpatrywała się tylko w leżącą obok postać i drżała co jakiś czas.

- Hej, hej, wszystko dobrze – mówił powoli Nephrite, któremu łzy wojowniczki kapały na twarz – Nic przez ciebie nie widzę, przestań zaraz.

Minako objęła Jowisz ramieniem. Kiedy przysunęła się bliżej usłyszała, że Makoto powtarza bez przerwy:

- Tak mi przykro, strasznie mi przykro…

Nephrite próbował poprawić głowę spoczywającą na jej kolanach, ale ruszył się tylko odrobinę. Puścił oczko i dotknął dłonią jej policzka.

- Nie stresuj się, nic się nie stało. Nie mogłaś wiedzieć co robię. No, pocałuj mnie na zgodę – powiedział i uniósł głowę nieco w górę. Pochyliła się nad nim.

Kiedy pozostali podeszli, zobaczyli, że od ciała Nephrite'a odchodzą małe wężyki energii elektrycznej.

Generał zauważył Królową dopiero teraz, kiedy stała tuż nad nim.

- Wasza Wysokość – zaczął – Księżniczka…

- Ma się dobrze – powiedziała władczyni.

- To świetnie – powiedział cicho Nephrite – Trochę się martwiłem. Pomiędzy mną i Mako wynikło małe spięcie, rozumiesz Wasza Wysokość, mężczyzna nie może się rozdwoić kiedy wchodzi w grę jego dziewczyna.

- Oczywiście – przytaknęła – dziękuję ci za to co zrobiłeś. Bez ciebie Seiya by nie zdążył.

- Słyszysz Makoto, jestem bohaterem chociaż spartaczyłem po kolei wszystkie swoje zadania. Nie ucałujesz bohatera?

Mówił już bardzo powoli i bardzo cicho. Pocałowała go ostatni raz.

Kunzite całował Królewnę Beryl. Jadeite widział ich na własne oczy, ale nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

W tej chwili podniósł wzrok. Zaalarmowało go nagłe odczucie, że jest obserwowany. Spojrzał przed siebie i drgnął. Naprzeciwko, po drugiej stronie korytarza zobaczył postać Nephrite'a, patrzącego na niego w zdumieniu. Spojrzał w lewą stronę i skamieniał. Korytarz zniknął i zamiast niego Jadeite zobaczył ścianę luster, w których odbijały się postacie Beryl i Kunzite'a. W sześciu lustrach Jadeite nie zobaczył swojego odbicia. Zamiast tego zupełnie nie wiadomo dlaczego widział patrzącego Zoisite'a i Nephrite'a. Skąd oni się tutaj wzięli? Spojrzał na środek i napotkał wzrok Kunzite'a, nie mniej zdziwiony niż jego własny.

- Jadeite! – porządnie nim zatrzęsło – Panie Generale!

Jadeite zobaczył przed sobą sufit. Leżał na miękkim dywanie na środku korytarza. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał przed siebie gorączkowo. Kanapy były puste, lampka naftowa paliła się słabym światłem. Obok generała klęczała Hrabina Księżyca Luna.

- Luna, Zoisite odzyskał przytomność! – w drzwiach do jednego z pokoi ukazała się głowa Księżniczki Merkury, która pełniła funkcję zamkowej lekarki.

- Jadeite też! – powiedziała Luna podtrzymując lekko siedzącego generała.

Drzwi do sąsiedniego korytarza otworzyły się gwałtownie i wypadła przez nie Księżniczka Wenus.

- Co się stało? – zapytała zdenerwowana – Czy to atak wroga?

- Ziemscy generałowie źle się poczuli – powiedziała Merkury – Wszyscy czterej byli nieprzytomni w tym samym czasie.

- Dlaczego mnie nie poinformowano? – zdenerwowała się Wenus – Może zostaliśmy zaatakowani!

Podeszła do Jadeite'a, ale ten już wstał i odsunął się.

- Nic mi nie jest.

- Czego się dowiedziałyście? Dlaczego to się stało? – pytała Wenus Luny.

Podczas kiedy Hrabina tłumaczyła jak znalazły strażników Ziemi nieprzytomnych w różnych miejscach zamku Jadeite widział, że wzrok Księżniczki w żadnym razie nie skupiał się na nim, ani na rozmówczyni a raczej podążał w kierunku pokoi Kunzite'a. Wenus tylko udawała, że jako dowódczyni wojsk musi być poinformowana o tym co się dzieje. W rzeczywistości chciała przede wszystkim dowiedzieć się czy nic nie stało się jej byłemu narzeczonemu.

Jadeite wstał i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi do pokoi Zoisite'a, ale nie musiał wchodzić do środka. W tym samym momencie bowiem ten ostatni wyszedł stamtąd, szybkim krokiem wymijając Merkury.

- Dokąd pan idzie? – zapytała Księżniczka – Pan się źle czuje, nie może pan nigdzie teraz iść.

- Proszę się nie martwić, nic mi nie dolega – oświadczył uprzejmym ale stanowczym tonem Zoisite i popatrzył na Jadeite'a, który czekał na niego przy drzwiach do korytarza biegnącego wzdłuż wschodniego skrzydła pałacu.

- Bardzo przepraszamy, ale musimy pilnie rozmówić się z resztą generałów – powiedział Jadeite i obaj żegnając się krótko podążyli szybkim krokiem w stronę pokoi, w których rezydował Kunzite. Naphrite na pewno już tam idzie.

Rzeczywiście, natknęli się na niego na jednym z zakrętów, prawie tuż pod drzwiami. Zoisite otworzył je nie zatrzymując się ani nie pukając. Kunzite stał z założonymi rękami opierając się o ciężkie drewniane biurko. Tuż bok Królewna Beryl w tej samej srebrzącej się sukni z rozcięciem z boku patrzyła przez okno bawiąc się krawędzią grubej, ciemnej zasłony.

- Kunzite! Może mi powiesz co to wszystko znaczy? – wybuchnął od razu Zoisite – Co ty wyrabiasz?

Patrzył to na generała, to na kobietę obok niego szukając jakiejś reakcji, jednak na próżno. Kunzite spoglądał mu w oczy ze stoickim spokojem, a Beryl tylko lekko się uśmiechała jakby zupełnie nie zauważyła przybyłych.

- Spokojnie, nie gorączkuj się – odezwał się za nim Nephrite podchodząc bliżej – Według moich przypuszczeń to nie do Kunzite'a powinniśmy kierować nasze pytania. Z tego, że wszyscy się tutaj spotkaliśmy zupełnie się nie umawiając wnioskuję, że to nie tylko ja miałem jakieś nietypowe sny na jawie.

- Powiedziałbym, że bardzo nietypowe – wtrącił się Jadeite – Wybacz Kunzite, ale wolałbym żebyś następnym razem oszczędził mi oglądania scen ze swojego życia prywatnego. Myślałem, że przynajmniej tobie nie muszę przypominać że tego rodzaju przekazu telepatycznego używa się jedynie w ważnych sprawach.

- Wybaczcie panowie. To moja wina. – odezwała się Beryl sprawiając, że wszyscy spojrzeli na nią. Miała prześliczne ciemne włosy spływające jej w lokach na odsłonięte ramiona. Twarz miała zupełnie poważną i obojętną, bez śladu jakiegokolwiek zmieszania – Nie wiedziałam, że macie z generałem Kunzite tak dobry kontakt telepatyczny. Nie wiem co takiego panowie zobaczyli, ale zapewniam, że to była iluzja.

- Ach tak? – Nephrite podniósł w górę jedną brew – Proszę wybaczyć, że zwątpię w pani słowa, Wasza Wysokość, ale ta iluzja miała w istocie bardzo namacalny charakter.

Kunzite drgnął nerwowo, jak to zawsze robił kiedy coś wytrącało go z równowagi.

- Zwłaszcza, że mój przyjaciel przechodzi ostatnio przez bolesny okres problemów sercowych – Kontynuował brązowowłosy generał - Aż zacząłem się zastanawiać…

- Nephrite… - Kunzite przerwał spoglądając na niego poważnie, a nawet trochę groźnie. To zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko i Nephrite widząc ten wzrok zamilkł od razu.

Kunzite nie miał ochoty na żarty. Może nadal zależało mu na Księżniczce Wenus, może nie chciał przyznać, że sen odzwierciedlał rzeczywiste zdarzenia lub przynajmniej intencje.

Jadeite jako mediator z zawodu, wkroczył pomiędzy dwóch generałów.

- Przede wszystkim chciałbym zauważyć, że to nie o tym powinniśmy rozmawiać. Dyskutowanie o względach formalnych tego przekazu telepatycznego powstrzymują nas od zwrócenia uwagi na jego treść.

Nikt się nie odezwał.

- Treść zaś wskazuje nam problem, któremu można by się przyjrzeć nieco bliżej, na wypadek gdyby nasz „sen" nie okazał się zupełnie niezwiązany z rzeczywistością.

Wszyscy nadal milczeli. Zoisite patrzył na mówiącego niedowierzając, że ten bierze to wszystko na poważnie. Nephrite zamilkł i wbił wzrok w dywan. Kunzite unikał wzrokiem poważnego spojrzenia Beryl, która wydawała się badać reakcje przede wszystkim z jego strony.

Wobec przedłużającego się milczenia Jadeite odezwał się znowu.

- Zakładam, że Wasza Wysokość przesłała ten „sen" używając kuli, którą zobaczyliśmy?

Beryl nie powiedziała nic, ale popatrzyła na mężczyznę uważnie.

- Potrzebuję waszej pomocy – powiedziała – Endymion pozbawił mnie całej życiowej esencji. Nie wiem jak wiele mam czasu żeby to wszystko odwrócić, ale nie mogę tego zrobić sama. Skoro widzieliście obraz z kuli, który pokazywałam Kunzite'owi, wiecie zapewne też, że nie mogę działać przeciwko waszemu władcy. Znacie go jak nikt inny i najlepiej potraficie ocenić do czego jest zdolny. A więc? Czy mogę na was liczyć?

Jadeite pamiętał ciemnofioletowy odcień szminki na jej ustach kiedy mówiła do nich tamtego wieczoru. Teraz Zoisite nie żyje. Znalazł jego ciało przy pustych już komnatach Endymiona. Szedł dalej próbując odnaleźć Beryl i Kunzite'a zanim wszystko skończy się tragicznie. Pół biegnąc zagryzał wargi nerwowo zły sam na siebie, że nie jest w stanie stawiać większych kroków. Czuł w sobie to uczucie bezsilności, które ogarnia nas kiedy zdajemy sobie sprawę że, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobne by się to zdawało, nie było sposobu żeby znaleźć się tam szybciej. Królowa Serenity musiała przybyć na Srebrny Księżyc, rozpostarła nad Pałacem powłokę blokującą wszelkie możliwości teleportu. A czasu nie było. Jadeite nie wiedział co bardziej blokuje jego myśli, powodując niemożność logicznego myślenia. Czy to, że zupełnie nie wiedział co zrobi kiedy wreszcie dotrze do miejsca starcia i będzie musiał wybrać po czyjej jest stronie, czy też to, że od czasu tego dziwnego wybuchu energii elektrycznej zupełnie nie odczuwał już obecności Nephrite'a.

Sophie otworzyła oczy i zdała sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w swoim pokoju. Przez drzwi słychać było podniesione głosy, walczących ludzi. Księżniczka usiadła na łóżku zaniepokojona nie wiedząc co ma robić. A więc ktoś ocalił ją ze spadającego statku. Ale co się teraz działo? Co się stało na Czarnym Księżycu? Dlaczego słyszała walczących?

Podeszła do drzwi, gotowa na starcie z tym, kto ośmielał się atakować jej dom. Poczuła nieprzyjemny swąd. Spod drzwi wydobywały się niteczki dymu.

Nagle walka na zewnątrz ustała i drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, jakby ktoś kopnął w nie z całej siły. Sophie odskoczyła przerażona, ale zaraz kamień spadł jej z serca.

- Darien! To ty! – zawołała i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Przytulił ją do siebie mocno. Teraz była już bezpieczna.

Był w pełnej zbroi, czarnej, ozdobionej długim czerwonym płaszczem. Skórę na czole miał osmaloną sadzą, ale nie dbała o to. Pocałował ją z energią. Jego miecz był poplamiony krwią.

- Jak to dobrze, że tu jesteś – powiedział – Bałem się, że ciebie też chcieli zabić. Musimy odnaleźć twoją matkę, jest w niebezpieczeństwie!

Za nim, w korytarzu, Sophie zobaczyła ziemskich żołnierzy.

- Kto nas atakuje? Gdzie jest moja mama? – zapytała księżniczka gorączkowo.

- Nie mamy czasu, wszystko płonie – powiedział szybko – Wyjaśnię ci po drodze. Na razie musisz oddać mi to co przywiozłaś z Czarnego Księżyca.

Serenity popatrzyła na niego ale nic nie powiedziała.

- To o co cię prosiłem – kontynuował – Masz to, prawda?

- Darien… - zaczęła - … nie mogłam.

Popatrzył na nią uważnie.

- Nie wyobrażasz sobie… - powiedziała - …zdobyłam to, ale ktoś mógł zginąć, oni wszyscy mogli zginąć… Ta energia dawała życie wszystkim mieszkańcom planety! Nie mogłam jej zabrać.

- Co? – zawołał. Bała się, że będzie się gniewał. Patrzył na nią z rozszerzonymi oczami, stał nieruchomo, ale wiedziała, że zbiera się w nim złość. Bała się tego spojrzenia.

- Już leciałam, dostałam to bez przeszkód, książę powiedział, że to nic takiego i że chętnie podaruje mi tą energię i że nie chce niczego w zamian. – Serenity mówiła szybko i zużywając cały oddech, a potem łapiąc powietrze jak najciszej umiała. Kiedy wszystko mu opowie on zrozumie, przestanie się gniewać, przytuli ją i powie, że dobrze postąpiła. Nie mogła postąpić inaczej, od tego zależało życie wszystkich tych ludzi. Darien szanował ludzkie życie, był szlachetnym człowiekiem mimo swojej gwałtowności. Na pewno zrozumie.

- Odleciałam od razu, chciałam ci ją dać jak najszybciej, wiedziałam jakie to dla ciebie ważne, spieszyłam się jak tylko mogłam. Ale potem na statku nagle pojawiła się ta kobieta z orszaku księcia. Powiedziała, że jeśli nie oddam tej energii to książę zginie, wszyscy zginą. I wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, ten kryształ był jak nasz Srebrny Kryształ. To nie była przechowalnia energii, to było serce całego Czarnego Księżyca. Musiałam je oddać. Pomyślałam, że na pewno istnieje inne wyjście…

Endymion patrzył na nią tym samym strasznym wzrokiem. Wbrew przekonaniu Sophie wyjaśnienie sprawy nie uspokoiło jego złości.

- Ty nieudacznico! – zawołał przerywając jej wpół słowa – Wysłałem cię na ważną misję, miałaś to dla mnie przywieźć i żadne 'nie' nie wchodziło w grę. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że wrócisz z pustymi rękoma. Nie nadajesz się do niczego!

Żołnierze na zewnątrz słyszeli głuchy odgłos, a potem brzęk spadających przedmiotów. Rumor powtórzył się, słychać było jak przewraca się stół, a potem kilka szklanych naczyń. Pękło lustro. Księżniczka zaczęła płakać, a jej narzeczony rzucił w jej stronę jeszcze kilka pogardliwych zdań. Potem wypadł z impetem z pokoju i kazał żołnierzom iść za sobą. Był wściekły. Wokoło wszystko się paliło, ale żaden z nich nie ośmielił się zatrzymać żeby pomóc księżniczce.

Endymion sadził przed siebie wielkimi krokami. Wyjął z pochwy miecz i w marszu przecinał gałęzie wiszących kwiatów, tłukł donice i z rozmachem atakował kolumny robiąc na nich głębokie rysy.

Za chwilę jednak z tylu dało się słyszeć wołanie Sophie:

- Darien! Nie odchodź! Nie miałam na myśli nic złego, przyrzekam! Wracaj!

Królewicz nie zatrzymał się nawet.

Sophie biegła za nim, ale płomienie rozprzestrzeniały się coraz bardziej. Potknęła się, przez łzy i dym nie widząc drogi przed sobą. Coś spadło z łoskotem i wylądowało płonąc tuż przed nią. Trzeba było zawrócić. Płakała nadal. Przez ten dym nie miała już sił. Zresztą Darien zostawił ją tutaj, odszedł! Nie chciała uciekać, nie umiała sobie wytłumaczyć jego zachowania. Był zawsze taki dobry i opiekuńczy, bronił ją przed wszystkim co złe. Czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie.

Wróciła pod drzwi do pokoju i nagle krzyknęła przerażona. Pod ścianą leżała wojowniczka Pluton.. Ogień zajął już jej mundurek.

Nie ruszała się.

- Pluton! – zawołała Sophie i potrząsnęła jej ramieniem. Włosy opadły z twarzy leżącej. Serenity krzyknęła i odskoczyła w tył. Cała dygotała.

- Wielkie nieba, księżniczko! – zawołał ktoś. Sophie rozedrgana odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła generała Jadeite.

- Wszystko się pali, musisz natychmiast stąd uciekać! – zawołał. Dyszał i kaszlał na przemian, widocznie dopiero zatrzymał się w biegu.

Dym gęstniał, a płomienie zaczęły łapać dywan na którym stali. Sophie nie pozwoliła się jednak podnieść na nogi, siedziała sztywno jak lalka i opadała bezwładnie za każdym razem.

- Pluton! Pluton nie żyje! – mówiła przerażona –Ona nie żyje.

Generał był pewien, że Serenity jeszcze nigdy nie widziała jak ktoś umiera. Wyglądała jakby zupełnie odchodziła od zmysłów. Podszedł do leżącej wojowniczki Pluton i delikatnie przewrócił ją na plecy gasząc drugą dłonią zwęglone krawędzie jej mundurka. Rzeczywiście, jej ciemne, zielone oczy były otwarte, ale nie widzące już nic. Twarz cała pobita, od upadku, albo też od czyjejś pięści. Jadeite poczuł przez bawełniane rękawice, że wojowniczka mocno krwawiła. Tylko z jednego miejsca, tuż pod żebrami, ale ostrze które ją zabiło weszło w środek z zatrważającą precyzją, pod kątem, ostro w górę. Ktoś wiedział co robił, albo miał wyjątkowe szczęście. Dookoła widać było, że odbyła się walka. Gdyby nie ślady zmagań, Jadeite mógłby być pewny, że ktoś zaszedł ją od tyłu.

Nie mógł nic zrobić, trzeba było wydostać stąd Serenity, i to jak najszybciej.

- Wasza Wysokość, musisz iść ze mną – powiedział biorąc Sophie za ramiona żeby podnieść ją na nogi – Zabiorę cię do Królowej, trzymaj się. Wszystko się pali, trzeba się stąd wydostać.

- Zostaw ją! – w korytarzu pojawił się ktoś jeszcze, ale było coraz więcej dymu i Jadeite nie rozpoznał kto.

Gęste kłęby rozstąpiły się na chwilę i z nieoczekiwanego kierunku buchnął ogień. Prawie poziomy słup płomieni dosięgnął ramienia Jadeite'a i podpalił rękaw jego munduru. Generał przyklęknął żeby ugasić płomień, opierając trzymaną w ramionach Serenity na ziemi. Zwykłe zaklęcie chłodzące nie wystarczyło, powietrze było zbyt gęste, a temperatura otoczenia wyższa niż normalnie. Ogień niebezpiecznie się rozprzestrzeniał. Trzeba było uważać żeby nie zajął długich włosów Serenity. Jadeite bał się że wkrótce zabraknie mu sił na wyniesienie księżniczki z pałacu.

Przez to, że na kolanach trzymał dziewczynę, wstać było o wiele ciężej. Przeklęty dym! Kolana jakby przyklejone nie chciały oderwać się od podłogi. Jadeite oparł się o coś stojącego obok, ale zaraz oderwał rękę oparzony. Wszystko wokoło było nagrzane do czerwoności. Niemożliwe żeby płomienie rozprzestrzeniały się aż tak szybko!

Nagle zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Ponad podłogą unosiła się dziwna para, dziwnie zimna wśród tego ciepła dookoła. Jadeite gwałtownie drgnął. Serenity zniknęła!

-Księżniczko! – krzyknął próbując wstać. Jego kolana nawet nie drgnęły, a okrzyk zniknął stłumiony przez dym i ciężkie powietrze.

- W porządku, Sophie jest bezpieczna – usłyszał głos obok siebie.

- Świetnie, Ami. Tylko na to czekałam – odezwał się drugi.

- Rei? – zawołał Jadeite, kaszląc.

W jednej chwili płomienie rozszerzyły się prawie dwukrotnie. Jadeite próbował wstać, jednak lodowata mgła dochodząca mu do łokci w zmieszaniu z okropnym gorącem dookoła działała paraliżująco. Jadeite nie czuł kolan zupełnie, nie mógł oderwać się od ziemi.

-Mars! Merkury! – zawołał kaszląc od piekącego dymu, który wdzierał mu się w płuca prawie nie pozwalając już oddychać. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa więcej. W powietrzu rozległ się jakby krzyk olbrzymiego ptaka i fala ognia zwaliła się na niego z góry. Jego przeraźliwy krzyk przerwała pojedyncza ognista strzała przeszywając na wylot jego pierś. Generał znieruchomiał, cicho już zamknął oczy i bezwładnie opadł na podłogę. W jednej chwili płomienie dookoła zniknęły. Mars zgasiła też to, co pozostało z komnat księżniczki Sophie i tej części pałacu.

- Jadeite nie żyje – odezwał się nagle Kunzite. Beryl popatrzyła na niego poważnie, a Wenus urwała potok wyrzutów pod jego adresem.

- Taki jest los zdrajców – powiedział Endymion – Na szczęście poinformowałem księżniczki Mars i Merkury o tym, że ten drań jest w pobliżu. Zostaliście bez wsparcia.

- Poddajcie się – powiedziała królowa Anastazja – żądam żebyście natychmiast porzucili swoje wrogie zamiary i wycofali wszystkie wojska z terenu Księżyca. Daję wam moje słowo, że osądzimy was uczciwie.

1 Dezaprobata: nie zgadzanie się z czymś.


	2. Chapter 2

- Jadeite nie żyje – odezwał się nagle Kunzite. Beryl popatrzyła na niego poważnie, a Wenus urwała potok wyrzutów pod jego adresem.

- Taki jest los zdrajców – powiedział Endymion – Na szczęście poinformowałem księżniczki Mars i Merkury o tym, że ten drań jest w pobliżu. Zostaliście bez wsparcia.

- Poddajcie się – powiedziała królowa Anastazja – żądam żebyście natychmiast porzucili swoje wrogie zamiary i wycofali wszystkie wojska z terenu Księżyca. Daję wam moje słowo, że osądzimy was uczciwie.

Kunzite kątem oka zauważył, że uwaga Beryl skupiła się na wejściu na dziedziniec. Podążył za jej wzrokiem i wstrzymał oddech. Z zachodu wojsko, które zebrali razem z Beryl i Nephrite'm nadchodziło nareszcie.

Demando otworzył oczy. Wszystko dookoła było mgliste i niewyraźne. Książę poruszył się żeby wstać i zdał sobie sprawę że leży na zimnej kamiennej podłodze w swojej Sali tronowej. Kaszlnął żeby przeczyścić gardło i usiadł, dotykając dłońmi zimnych płytek pod sobą. Natychmiast spojrzał na posadzkę. Była pokryta grubą warstwą pyłu i kurzu. Gruz ze ścian i sufitu leżał wszędzie dookoła. Demando rozejrzał się. To była z pewnością sala tronowa zamku na Czarnym Księżycu. Jednak wszystko wydawało się wyraźnie nie w porządku. Książę zupełnie nie pamiętał jak się tutaj znalazł. Sala tronowa była lekko oświetlona, pewnie pierwsze słońce dopiero zaczęło wschodzić. Wszystko dookoła było połamane, z poszarzałych ścian odrywał się tynk, a tron, podłoga i ulubiony zielony dywan Księcia były pokryte pajęczynami i grubą warstwą kurzu. Pod dotykiem Demanda materiał dywanu rozkruszył się jak spopielona kartka. Dziwne, ani ubranie, ani włosy czy skóra Księcia nie były pokryte pyłem. Demando nie pamiętał przyjścia tutaj, ani w zasadzie niczego poza tym, że właśnie się obudził. Spojrzał jeszcze raz wokół siebie. Na podłodze nie było śladu stóp, a powietrze wydawało się idealnie czyste, nawet śladu charakterystycznego zapachu powietrza z wiru teleportacyjnego. Demando miał pustkę w głowie i obraz nadal lekko chwiał się mu przed oczami. Wstał i poszedł w kierunku drzwi do Sali. Były zamknięte jego własną pieczęcią. Demando dotknął grubej warstwy drewna i powierzchnia lekko zaiskrzyła. Pieczęć pękła natychmiast, jak bańka.

-Niemożliwe! – powiedział Książę na głos mimo, że w Sali nie było nikogo.

Pieczęć powinna była trwać niewzruszenie co najmniej przez kilka stuleci. Nagle przypomniał sobie jak ją stawiał. Nie można było pozwolić żeby Saphiru lub ktokolwiek z otoczenia Księcia próbował zatrzymać jego przekaz energii. Cała moc wnętrza Czarnego Księżyca zniknęła i Demando musiał przekazać własną energię wnętrzu planety żeby utrzymać przy życiu wszystkich poddanych. Pamiętał Saphiru, swojego brata. Na pewno on próbowałby znaleźć inne rozwiązanie, jednak to Demando był głową państwa i posiadał naturalne wyczucie w tego typu względach. Nie było innego wyjścia.

Aha, i jeszcze Emeraude. Demando pamiętał że zwracał się tak do zielonowłosej, przepięknej kobiety, która zdaje się, darzyła go uczuciem. Pamiętał, że coś go z nią łączyło. Na pewno ona też próbowałaby wejść do Sali i go powstrzymać. Przecież było prawie pewne, że Demando zginie próbując oddać swoją energię Czarnemu Księżycowi.

Jak widać jednak, Książę przeżył. Przekaz energii musiał mimo wszystko się udać. Demando przypomniał sobie swoje zwątpienie i uczucie bezsilności kiedy jego energia gasła i wydawało się że zaraz wszyscy zginą. Teraz jednak niepokoiła go słabość pieczęci na drzwiach. Co mogło spowodować tak wielkie zachwianie energii dookoła?

Otworzył drzwi, które skrzypnęły niemiłosiernie. Odgłos rozszedł się po Sali tronowej i olbrzymim korytarzu. Wszystko dookoła było puste. Nie było mebli, a pałac, chociaż częściowo wykuty w litej skale, stał w ruinie. Książę szedł przez opuszczone sale w kierunku środkowych komnat, stanowiących serce budynku i nie napotkał ani żywej duszy. W zasadzie nigdzie nie było ani śladu, że ktokolwiek przez bardzo długi czas w ogóle wchodził do Pałacu. Tylko trawa, która wyrosła tu i ówdzie poruszała się pod wpływem wiatru. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że upłynął bardzo długi czas od kiedy Książę stracił przytomność. Demando był pewien, że stała się jakaś tragedia. Na razie trzeba było ocenić sytuację i upewnić się w jakim stanie jest kryształ Czarnego Księżyca. Potem Książę powinien wyjść z zamku i spróbować dowiedzieć się czy jego poddani są bezpieczni. I czy nadal żyją.

W dalszym ciągu nie spotykając nikogo, Demando dotarł do środkowej sali pałacu. W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnych okien i przez to dookoła było ciemno, mimo, że zostawił otwarte drzwi. Książę wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i lekko zapalając swoją energię sprawił, że płytki posadzki przesunęły się w odpowiedni sposób, tworząc znajomy wzór. Rozległ się odgłos przesuwającego się kamienia. Książę poruszył ciężką ciemnoczerwoną kotarę chcąc ją odsunąć, ta jednak rozerwała się pod naciskiem jego ręki. Odskoczył w tył w samą porę. Rozległ się głuchy huk i karnisz wraz z kawałkiem ściany runął z góry wprost na niego. Demando zasłonił twarz dłonią żeby uchronić się od gęstej warstwy pyłu który uniósł się w powietrze. W całym pomieszczeniu czuć było wilgoć i jakby stęchliznę.

Książę nie czekał aż kurz opadnie. Ruchami rąk rozegnał go na boki z wysokości swojej twarzy i podszedł do wnęki, która otworzyła się w ścianie za miejscem gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą wisiała kotara.

Demando odetchnął z ulgą. Duży, rozrośnięty ciemnofioletowy kryształ był na swoim miejscu i nie wyglądał na uszkodzony. Książę przyłożył do niego rękę i wysłał delikatny sygnał we wnętrze kryształu. Serce Czarnego Księżyca było powiązane z rodziną Demanda od pokoleń. Poprzez dotknięcie go każdy panujący wyczuwał na ile silna była energia Czarnego Księżyca. Demando mógł dowiedzieć się czy jego brat nie jest ranny i ilu z jego poddanych zdołało przeżyć.

Książę wstrzymał oddech i zamarł. Przerwał sygnał natychmiast i cofnął rękę ze zgrozą. Serce Czarnego Księżyca nie odpowiadało. Było jakby zupełnie puste. Demando spróbował jeszcze raz, również bez skutku. Odwrócił się i objął wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Zbadał rękoma całą powierzchnię wnęki, jak i ścianę dookoła. Potem popatrzył na podłogę i nie znalazłszy nic zaczął gorączkowo przemierzać pokój szukając choćby najmniejszego śladu po tym co się stało. Wreszcie zwolnił nieco i spojrzał w zamyśleniu na otwarte drzwi. Pamiętał wszystko bardzo niewyraźnie. Stała w nich dziewczyna, widział długie jasne włosy i zarys jej sylwetki na tle światła wpadającego do sali z zewnątrz. Trzymała małą, świetlistą kulkę.

Demando wybiegł z pomieszczenia i ruszył przed siebie w kierunku wyjścia z zamku. W pałacu nie było zupełnie nikogo, na dziedzińcu również. Książę ze zgrozą zobaczył obraz całkowitego zniszczenia. Większość budynków gospodarczych wokół pałacu zawaliła się zupełnie, a na miejscu w którym kiedyś stał spichlerz rozpoczynał się las ciągnący się jak okiem sięgnąć. Wszystkie okoliczne osady zniknęły pochłonięte przez rekordowej wielkości drzewa i nieprzebyte chaszcze. Nie było widać wśród nich nic, oprócz szerokiego pasma rzeki i wodospadów, z których woda zlatywała z dzikim rykiem. Demando domyślił się, że wszystkie tamy musiały zostać przerwane.

Nagle Książę drgnął, czując dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Zupełnie zaskoczony obrócił się najszybciej jak mógł, jednocześnie robiąc kilka kroków w bok. W momencie z uścisku jego ręki wyrosła długa, cienka klinga miecza wytworzonego z czarnej energii. Niedobrze, został wzięty z zaskoczenia. Tylko tyle zdążył pomyśleć.

- Wybacz mi, Książę – odezwała się postać stojąca naprzeciw niego – Nie powinienem pojawiać się tak bez słowa.

Niewysoki, smukły młodzieniec skłonił się lekko. Był drobnej budowy, ubrany w zwiewne szaty o tak jasnym odcieniu błękitu, że w słońcu wydawały się białe. Kapłan Eluzjonu! Demando ucieszył się, że nareszcie widzi kogoś żywego. Książę nie bardzo przejmował się relacjami z Eluzjonem, ale pojawienie się przedstawiciela tego królestwa było prawie na pewno wsparciem, nie zagrożeniem. Demando zawsze pozostawiał Saphiru utrzymywanie dobrych relacji z Eluzjonem i w zasadzie nie pamiętał nawet jak wyglądał ich kapłan działający na Czarnym Księżycu. Eluzjon był najbardziej niezwykłym ze wszystkich królestw jakie Demando znał. Nie miało swojego konkretnego księżyca, ani planety, ani gwiazdy. W każdym królestwie w całej galaktyce, natomiast, znajdowała się jedna świątynia przeznaczona Eluzjonowi. Nad tąż świątynią czuwał zawsze jeden kapłan, wspomagany przez gromadkę służek świątynnych, których liczba mogła osiągnąć od dwóch nawet do kilkudziesięciu. W miejscu gdzie znajdowała się siedziba Eluzjonu, czyli zwykle w samym środku planety lub gwiazdy, bez względu na charakter rodzimego lądu, otoczenie przybierało zawsze ten sam specyficzny wygląd. Gęsto pojawiały się różnej wielkości jeziora, kwiaty, wysokie szare trawy, które kwitły na różowo, a dookoła wyrastał gęsty las. Teren ogólnie był nieco podmokły i dość niebezpieczny dla nieuważnego gościa. Delikatne kwiaty porastały niestabilny teren cienką warstewką. Nigdy nie mogło się być pewnym że następny krok nie będzie czyimś ostatnim. Na szczęście Eluzjon znajdował się najczęściej w środku planety, która to lokalizacja uniemożliwiała przypadkowym podróżnikom mniej lub bardziej świadome dotarcie do tej krainy. Dodatkowo, Eluzjon posiadał zawsze doskonały system teleportacyjny i goście zawsze pojawiali się w miejscach bezpiecznych i przygotowanych specjalnie na organizowanie komitetów powitalnych. Zazwyczaj były to długie murowane i rzeźbione pomosty z rzędami kolumn ozdobionych kwiatami. W samej Świątyni Eluzjonu kapłani utrzymywali duże, przeźroczyste, jasne kryształy, posiadające legendarne właściwości lecznicze. Cały Eluzjon jako królestwo, był oddany leczeniu i chronieniu królestwa w którym świątynia się znajdowała. Sam kapłan był zazwyczaj powołany także osobistym strażnikiem głowy rodu panującego, pozostając związany z nim lub z nią za pomocą potężnej, tajemniczej więzi, której charakter do tej pory pozostawał niezbadany.

Demando podszedł do kapłana w pospiechu. Od czasu kiedy obudził się w swojej Sali Tronowej zaczynał nabierać przekonania, że zmysły całkowicie mu się pomieszały.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał Książę nie dając po sobie poznać jak się cieszy, że znalazł wreszcie jakiegoś człowieka - Gdzie są wszyscy? Co tu się stało?

Niepokój chciał ukryć udawaną manierą zniecierpliwionego, rozdrażnionego władcy. Nie znał kapłana na tyle żeby porzucać oficjalny ton. Poza tym pomimo, że nigdy nie słyszano o tym żeby rzecznicy Eluzjonu przykładali ręce do destrukcji jakiegokolwiek królestwa, Demando nie mógł mieć stuprocentowej pewności. Trzeba było najpierw poznać z kim się ma do czynienia. A przy okazji wyciągnąć od niego jak najwięcej informacji.

Kapłan wydawał się zupełnie nie być urażony brakiem powitania ze strony Księcia Czarnego Księżyca.

- Wielce jestem rad, że się pojawiłeś Panie.

Wszyscy kapłani, dzięki temu że królowa Eluzjonu uznawała ćwiczenie pokory jako jedną z podstawowych wymagań wobec swoich podwładnych, zawsze zachowywali się wobec innych z szacunkiem i uniżeniem. A ponieważ zwykle jedynie rodzina panująca miała wstęp do świątyni Eluzjonu, królowie i książęta często błędnie wyobrażali sobie, że Eluzjońscy kapłani istnieją po to, aby im służyć.

- Kiedy odczułem twoją energię, natychmiast przybyłem żeby Cię powitać – ciągnął kapłan nie odpowiadając na pytania Księcia. Enigmatyczność była charakterystyczną cechą Eluzjońskich rzeczników z każdego królestwa. Mimo swojej uniżoności zdawali się udzielać informacji dopiero wtedy kiedy sami uznali to za stosowne.

- Gdzie są Saphiru i Emeraude?! – przerwał mu Demando ze zniecierpliwieniem, nie będąc w stanie w takiej chwili bawić się w grzeczności.

Kapłan spojrzał na niego mglistymi, jakby nieobecnymi oczami.

- Nie żyją - odezwał się łagodnym głosem, ale z okrutną obojętnością – Wszyscy nie żyją, Książę.

- Co takiego?! – Demando zbladł. Obawiał się tego. Kryształ nie odpowiadał. To znaczyło że na planecie nie było nikogo, ani niczego żywego. Kapłan Eluzjonu przetrwał, bo jego życiowa energia nie zależała od kryształu Czarnego Księżyca.

- Co się tutaj stało? – zapytał Książę gorączkowo – Co ich wszystkich zabiło? Kto obrócił w ruinę całe moje państwo?

- Czas – odpowiedział kapłan – Mieszkańcy Czarnego Księżyca są martwi od ponad tysiąca lat. W tym czasie pałac popadł w ruinę.

Książę wstrzymał oddech. Patrzył na postać przed sobą nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszał. W umyśle miał pustkę.

- Cały Księżyc powinien był obumrzeć razem z odejściem jego władców i pozbawieniem go energii centralnego kryształu. Jednakże, tak się nie stało. Na Czarny Księżyc przybyło coś, dzięki czemu przyroda rozkwitała nadal. W obliczu Twojej, książę śmierci, jako kapłan Eluzjonu wziąłem ten przedmiot w przechowanie dopóki nie pojawi się ktoś, kto będzie w stanie go odpieczętować i znów powołać Czarny Księżyc do życia.

Głos kapłana zdawał się być pełen smutku i współczucia dla nieszczęścia mieszkańców Czarnego Księżyca, jednak jednocześnie jego smukła postać i wyraz twarzy były całkowicie zdystansowane. Nieobecne oczy patrzyły jakby bardziej na coś za Księciem niż na samą jego osobę, zupełnie jak gdyby Demando był przeźroczysty.

- Ten dzień nadszedł i oto ci go przynoszę – zakończył kapłan.

Wysunął przed siebie obie dłonie, przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi rozbłysła i po chwili kapłan Eluzjonu podał Księciu małą, lekko połyskującą fioletową kulkę energii.

Demando rozpoznał to, co jak pamiętał zabrała nieznajoma jasnowłosa kobieta. Nie wszystko było stracone. Demando, odsunął na bok natłok myśli. Przede wszystkim należy przywrócić energię kryształowi Czarnego Księżyca. Kto wie, ile Demando bez niej przeżyje. Książę nie śmiał nawet sam siebie pytać jak to się stało, że w ogóle powrócił do życia. Nie pytał na razie.

- Dziękuję Ci – powiedział Demando i ukłonił się kapłanowi . Pomimo jego dziwnego zachowania i zimnej obojętności należało mu okazać szacunek - Moja rodzina ma dług wobec ciebie.

Kapłan skłonił się nisko. Demando pomyślał, że oznaczało to aprobatę wobec mniej wywyższonego tonu Księcia. Powietrze rozbłysło i zafalowało i kapłan zniknął.

Demando nie chciał tracić czasu. Natychmiast przeteleportował się do centralnej Sali pałacu. Ostrożnie skierował małą fioletową kulkę w kierunku kryształu. Zapalił swoją energię, czując że wciąż jest jeszcze słaby. Kulka najpierw lekko dotknęła powierzchni kryształu, lekko się odkształcając pod naciskiem rąk Księcia. Demando lekko cofnął dłonie i znów je przybliżył, koncentrując swoją energię nieco bardziej. Kulka przeszła przez powierzchnię kryształu i Demando gładkim ruchem włożył ją do środka. Cały kryształ zabłysnął i w momencie oświetlił całe pomieszczenie.

Malutkie ogniki odłączyły się od kryształu i przewędrowały w powietrzu mijając Demanda. Zatrzymały się na środku pomieszczenia. Książę zobaczył zarysy trzech postaci i już za chwilę znajome osoby pojawiły się, leżąc na podłodze w niewielkiej odległości od siebie.

- Saphiru – Demando zbliżył się do brata, który otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Obok przelatywało coraz więcej ogników. To wszyscy mieszkańcy Czarnego Księżyca odradzali się do życia. Demando pomógł bratu wstać.

- Demando! Żyjesz! Wszyscy żyjemy!

- To niesamowite – powiedział Rubeus, podnosząc się na nogi.

- Książę Demandzie! - w całej sali rozległ się okrzyk.

Demando zdążył się tylko odwrócić, kiedy Emeraude z impetem wpadła mu w ramiona świadomie lekceważąc wszystkie konwenanse.

Demando zabrał się od razu do odbudowy państwa. Beruhe, Katz i Kalaverite zostały wysłane w górę rzeki żeby postawić nowe tamy. Rubeus od razu zauważył poważny problem. Mieszkańcy odrodzili się w różnych miejscach na całym Czarnym Księżycu, jednak większość terenu porastał gęsty, niebezpieczny las. Cywile długo nie wytrzymają na takim terenie. Trzeba było najpierw przerzedzić las w kilku krańcach Księżyca i zebrać tam wszystkich zapewniając im schronienie. Potem trzeba zająć się dalszym przerzedzaniem lasu i budowaniem osad. Demando na razie zupełnie nie przejmował się odbudową zamku. On, Saphiru i Rubeus mogli spać gdziekolwiek, a pokój dla Emeraude, Petz, Katz, Beruhe i Kalaverite urządzi się naprędce wieczorem, tuż przed pójściem spać. Emeraude słysząc z jego ust ów wspaniały plan otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zgrozą i mimo woli przeszedł ją dreszcz. Uśmiech na jej twarzy odkształcił się jednak tylko odrobinkę i zaraz powiedziała sobie, że przecież Książę wie najlepiej. Wygody nie są im potrzebne w takiej chwili.

- Dobrze się czujesz Emeraude? – zapytał Rubeus widząc lekkie drżenie jej postaci.

- O…. oczywiście że tak, mój drogi. Hy..hyyy… - powiedziała biorąc płytki oddech – Co tylko nasz Książę rozkaże. Och, jakże tutaj jest gorąco, nieprawdaż?

Próbując uzyskać nieco czasu na opanowanie się, Emeraude zamachała wachlarzem który nie wiadomo skąd udało jej się wytrzasnąć. To musiała być rzecz do zestawu, pomyślał Rubeus z uśmiechem.

Do końca dnia Rubeusowi i jego żołnierzom udało się wykarczować teren w kształt dużych owali i używając ściętych drzew ustawić wielkie namioty w których ludzie mogli się schronić. Petz zorganizowała kobiety z różnych okolic Księżyca w grupy i kazała im zebrać jak najwięcej materiałów nadających się do produkcji lin, koców oraz tropików na namioty. Nie mieli narzędzi do wyplatania, jednak Petz mając surowce przekształciła je z pomocą nowo odzyskanej energii oraz oczywiście, swojego talentu. Beruhe miała ścisły umysł, zajęła się więc obliczaniem współrzędnych potrzebnych do konstrukcji tam na rzece niedaleko pałacu książęcego. Wszyscy z doświadczenia i legend wiedzieli, że woda z tych źródeł mogła niespodziewanie przybrać i zalać nawet całą dolinę. Trzeba było zdobyć nad nią chociaż trochę kontroli. Kalawerite i Katz czekały niecierpliwie na instrukcje od Beruhe. Wolały od razu zająć się samą konstrukcją niż wmawiać sobie, że mogą rywalizować z Beruhe pod względem obliczeń sił nacisku i planowania przestrzennego.

Demando koordynował pracę wszystkich z pałacu. Myślał, że przychodzi mu drugi raz odbudowywać państwo swoich rodziców. Tym razem przynajmniej ma do tego potrzebne surowce. Właściwie miał mnóstwo surowców, więcej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Czarny Księżyc miał czas odetchnąć od wcześniejszej nieprzerwanej obecności ludzi. Drewna, wody i jedzenia znacznie przybyło i jeszcze długo pozostanie pod dostatkiem.

Wreszcie drugie, mniejsze słońce zaszło na niebie i można było sobie powiedzieć, że zrobiło się wystarczająco dużo jak na jeden dzień. Wszyscy dowódcy wracali do pałacu zmęczeni. Rubeus w pełnym ubraniu padł na podłogę w miejscu w którym przed chwilą położył obok siebie kilka desek i od razu zasnął nawet się dokładnie nie przykrywając.

Demando nie spodziewał się powrotu Saphiru tego wieczora. Jego brat miał za zadanie zacząć nawiązywanie kontaktów z państwami sąsiednimi oraz z tymi, które były najważniejsze na scenie politycznej w czasach, które wszyscy pamiętali. Jednak trzeba było być ostrożnym. Rodzina Czarnego Księżyca zniknęła ze sceny politycznej na więcej niż tysiąclecie. Wszystko mogło się drastycznie zmienić w tym czasie. Demando zgodził się z sugestią Saphiru, że nie można tak po prostu się pojawić u kogoś na dworze jako ambasador i ryzykować poszatkowanie z rozkazu jakiegoś nowego rodu panującego albo potomka byłego wroga, który jakimś cudem dostał się na tron. W związku z tym Demando stwierdził, że najrozsądniej będzie skontaktować się ponownie z kapłanem Eluzjońskim, który zresztą niedawno sam im przypomniał o swoim istnieniu i wypytać go o obecną sytuację polityczną. Saphiru usłyszawszy o rannym spotkaniu Demanda z kapłanem przypomniał mu że ich Eluzjoński rzecznik nie lubił kiedy się z nim nie rozmawia towarzysko przez stulecia, po czym po całych wiekach zjawia się przechodząc się od razu do rzeczy i zaczyna się go wypytywać o potrzebne szczegóły , po czym od razu się żegna mówiąc, że się ma najważniejsze rzeczy na świecie do zrobienia z tymi uzyskanymi od niego przed chwilą informacjami i w żadnym razie nie może się zostać na herbacie. W sumie chyba nikt nie lubi być traktowany jak pracownik punktu informacyjnego.

- I oczywiście co robisz? Wysyłasz mnie do Eluzjonu żebym go wypytywał.

Demando wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Saphiru wiedział, że to najlepsze co mogą zrobić w tej sytuacji.

- Waśnie ciebie wysyłam nie bez powodu. Masz o wiele więcej wyczucia w delikatnych sprawach niż ja. Dasz sobie radę z tym gościem znakomicie.

Saphiru doskonale wiedział że Demando bardzo się cieszy że ktoś inny pójdzie za niego do Eluzjonu załatwiać sprawy dyplomatyczne. Młodszy książę nie był zachwycony.  
- W porządku, jednak nie licz na to, że wejdę tam i od razu wyjdę. Kapłan będzie wymagał ode mnie formalnej wizyty. Nie spodziewaj się że wrócę szybciej niż za kilka dni.

- Tak jest, niczego nie będę się spodziewał oprócz doskonałych rezultatów. Jak zwykle kiedy mój ulubiony brat wyjeżdża gdzieś na misję dyplomatyczną -powiedział Demando i szturchnął go lekko.

- Twój jedyny brat… - zauważył Saphiru zrzędliwie.

- Ja tu się wszystkim zajmę podczas twojej nieobecności. Zobaczysz, wrócisz i kto wie, może nawet okaże się, że zorganizowałem dla ciebie pokój, albo łóżko! Powinieneś uznać to za wakacje – przekonywał go Demando – Zostań tam jak długo będziesz chciał. Przypiecz się na międzywymiarowym słoneczku, czy jakie oni tam mają u siebie źródło światła.

- Super… – nazrzędził Saphiru - Dobra, niech ci będzie. Postaram się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o państwach sąsiednich i wstępnie ustalić z kim należy podpisać traktaty pokojowe. Spróbuję też wstępnie się skontaktować z najważniejszymi państwami żeby w ogóle wszystkim przypomnieć że istniejemy.

- Dobra, dobra, dobra. Właśnie te wszystkie nudne rzeczy będziesz robił w czasie jak cię nie będzie. Pfff… ty to wiesz jak zepsuć sobie wolne.

Saphiru machnął w końcu na niego ręką, uśmiechnął się i wszedł do teleportu.

Rzeczywiście nie wrócił na wieczór. Demando popatrzył przez okno na dziedziniec i dolinę rozciągającą się u stóp pałacu. Powietrze było już szare i cyknięcie w powietrzu obok okna zdradziło przelatującego malutkiego nietoperza. Zapadała noc. Demando postanowił pójść do pokoju w którym ulokowała się żeńska część dowództwa. Zapukał i otworzyła mu Kalaverite, w swoim zwyczajowym żółto-czerwonym ubraniu.

- Jak tam, macie na czym spać? – zapytał Książę.

- Pewnie, Petz nam wszystko urządziła, włącznie z prysznicem i szlafrokami. Ja i Katz byłyśmy całe ubłocone, ale pierwsza tama jest postawiona.

- Pewnie że jest – odezwała się Katz kiedy Książę wszedł do środka. Siedziała na górze kolorowych poduszek. Pokój miał już nowy dywan, zasłony w oknach i zestaw koców, po dwa dla każdej – Nalegałam żebyśmy skończyły pracę jeszcze dzisiaj. Trochę bardziej się trzeba było przyłożyć i nawet udało mi się złamać paznokieć. Ale za to możemy jutro pomagać pozostałym.

- No i wiemy na pewno, że woda nie zaleje w nocy tych wszystkich ludzi śpiących w dolinie - powiedziała rzeczowo Beruhe.

- Wspaniale – powiedział Demando – W takim razie Kalawerite pomoże jutro magazynować zapasy. Beruhe, dla ciebie mam specjalne zadanie. Trzeba wymyślić nowy plan architektoniczny dla naszego księstwa. Uważam, że trzeba skorzystać z faktu ze przyroda tak pięknie rozwinęła się na Czarnym Księżycu i odbudować miasta i pałac tak żeby dokonać jak najmniej zniszczeń. Przyjdź do mnie jutro z samego rana, siądziemy nad wstępnymi projektami.

Beruhe oczy błyszczały. Uwielbiała planowanie na wielką skalę.

- Tak jest, Książę, to będzie dla mnie przyjemność! – powiedziała.

- Petz, ty będziesz nadzorować wykonywanie sprzętów, narzędzi i innych potrzebnych przedmiotów, tak jak dzisiaj. Spisałaś się wspaniale.

- Dziękuję, Książę – Petz skłoniła się siedząc na jedynym krześle w wyprostowanej pozycji. Jej wzrok zdradzał zmęczenie, ale uśmiechała się bardzo uprzejmie, czekając aż Książę wyda rozkazy na jutro. Dopiero po wyjściu Demanda będzie mogła położyć się spać. To nie był problem, była najstarsza z czterech sióstr obecnych w pokoju i jeśli trzeba miała anielską cierpliwość.

Demando zresztą nie zamierzał zabawić u nich długo.

- Katz, chciałbym żebyś poprowadziła część wojowników Rubeusa i swoich wojowniczek do budowy nowego spichlerza dla naszego pałacu.

- Wspaniale, wasza wysokość. – uśmiechnęła się Katz. Ucieszyła się, że Książę myśli też o konstrukcji pałacu. Dobrze, że mają tyle energii z nowo przywróconego do życia kryształu Czarnego Księżyca. Dzięki niej wszystkie prace idą niebywale szybko.

Demando pożegnał je uśmiechem i podziękowaniem za pracę którą wykonały dzisiejszego dnia. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i uśmiechnął się szeroko na myśl, że zupełnie nie wspomniał Katz o tym kto będzie jutro z nią pracował. Demando chciał żeby ona i Rubeus spędzili ze sobą trochę czasu. Nigdy nie było pretekstu żeby musieli dłużej przebywać w tym samym miejscu, a kto wie, co się może wydarzyć. Tak czy siak Katz na pewno się ucieszy.

Demando właśnie o tym sobie myślał, kiedy drzwi kilka kroków przed nim otworzyły się i weszła przez nie Emeraude. Jej charakterystyczna krótka sukienka była pobrudzona. Właściwie Emeraude miała kurz na całej swojej osobie, nawet na włosach i wachlarzu.

- Ojej, Książę! – speszyła się natychmiast. Chciała przemknąć się niezauważona i doprowadzić swój wygląd do porządku zanim ktokolwiek ją zobaczy. A już zwłaszcza on.

- Emeraude! – podszedł do niej. Ta nerwowo otrzepywała z siebie kurz wachlarzem tu i ówdzie, cały czas nie odrywając od niego wzroku – Właśnie Cię szukałem. I jak, udało ci się coś znaleźć?

- Niestety niewiele rzeczy ocalało w samym pałacu – powiedziała – Twoja kolekcja antyków i książęcy skarbiec są nienaruszone. Pozostała część pałacu to same ściany, tak jak przypuszczałeś, Książę. Do biblioteki nawet nie ma co wchodzić. Różni się od innych pokoi tylko tym że jest w niej więcej kurzu. Hahahahaha! – roześmiała się jak zwykle donośnie i wysoko.

Demando uśmiechnął się. Rubeus zawsze strasznie narzekał na ten śmiech.

- Za to w kopalniach i w ruinie świątyni starożytnych bogów to było zupełnie co innego! – opowiadała – Mnóstwo klejnotów całych przepełnionych energią! Kryształy powyrastały wszędzie jak okiem sięgnąć, wszystkie kolorowe i doprawdy przepiękne! Powinieneś koniecznie to zobaczyć Książę. Tak strasznie żałowałam że ciebie tam nie było! Wszystko dla ciebie spisałam, ale kopalnie trzeba jeszcze dokładniej zbadać.

- Wiedziałem, że wspaniale sobie dasz radę.

Emeraude była cała zarumieniona z radości, że widzi swojego Księcia zadowolonego z tego co zrobiła.

- A w ogóle jeśli sobie życzysz Książę, mogę użyć swoich kolczyków i spróbować wyszukać inne złoża kryształów. Sądząc z tego jak bogate są miejsca, w których byłam dzisiaj, jestem pewna że na całym Księżycu znajduje się mnóstwo miejsc na kopalnie. Poza tym – ciągnęła – Z radością odkryłam dzisiaj, że twój tron, Książę, jest nienaruszony. Pomyślałam, że te nowo odkryte klejnoty byłyby dla niego piękną dekoracją.

Demando zaśmiał się przypominając sobie jak się zawsze nakręcała rozmawiając z nim. Któryś z jej podwładnych widząc ją teraz byłby w całkowitym szoku. Na co dzień zdecydowana i rzeczowa dowódczyni, przy Księciu zachowywała się jak dzierlatka.

Saphiru zeskoczył na kamienną posadzkę której się spodziewał idealnie w tym miejscu. Kwiaty były posadzone równiutko i przewidywalnie. Saphiru stwierdził, że nawet mu się tutaj podoba.

- Ekhem! – rozległo się obok znaczące chrząknięcie.

Saphiru drgnął z zaskoczenia. Po jego lewej stronie jak spod ziemi wyrosła wysoka kapłanka z włosami spiętymi w kok, w kolorze tak wyblakłym, jakby były sprane.

- O, przepraszam, nie zauważyłem Pani – powiedział Saphiru z lekkim ukłonem. Odszedł dwa kroki w bok.

Kapłanka popatrzyła na niego zimnym wzrokiem. Nie wywarło na niej dobrego wrażenia to, że Saphiru prawie na nią wpadł lądując.

- Kim jesteś, Panie – zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo ostro, prawie niegrzecznie – I z jaką sprawą przychodzisz? Nie zwykliśmy mieć tutaj niezapowiedzianych gości.

Saphiru usiłował się uśmiechnąć. Ta wizyta od samego początku nie idzie w dobrym kierunku. Nie było czasu na formalne zapowiedzenie wizyty w Eluzjonie. Saphiru liczył, że nie sprawi to problemu. Najwidoczniej się mylił.

- Proszę pozwolić, że się przedstawię – zaczął uprzejmie. Musi spróbować złagodzić atmosferę – Nazywam się książę Saphiru, z rodu Czarnego Księżyca. Chciałbym zobaczyć się z kapłanem Eluzjonu.

- Takie wizyty winny być wcześniej organizowane – przerwała mu kapłanka – Nie wiem, czy Kapłan będzie mógł Pana przyjąć.

Tylko kapłanka, zdawało się, a jaki miała tupet! Saphiru jednak był z natury człowiekiem ugodowym.

- Przepraszam za nieprzestrzeganie zasad związanych z organizacją wizyt oficjalnych. Jednak nasz władca oraz wszyscy jego poddani, wliczając mnie samego jesteśmy w pilnej potrzebie odbudowy naszego państwa. Jak Pani sobie zapewne zdaje sprawę, nasze księstwo zniknęło z map galaktyki na całe tysiąclecie.

- O. – podniosła w górę brwi, nie przejęta ani trochę – Nie wiedziałam.

- Jako reprezentant mojego władcy, chciałbym zasięgnąć rady kapłana w sprawie nawiązania stosunków politycznych – kontynuował Saphiru.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem z góry na dół.

- Zapytam Kapłana.

Jej cała postać dalej wyrażała niezadowolenie. Wreszcie ruszyła w kierunku wejścia do świątyni stojącej przed nimi.

Kiedy uszła kilka kroków nagle zatrzymała się i obróciła na pięcie.

- Proszę za mną – jej ton wcale nie wyrażał prośby.

Saphiru, który właśnie zaczął się zastanawiać gdzie powinien czekać, ruszył za nią. Westchnął w duchu, myśląc, że pierwszy kraj z którym nawiązuje kontakt, czyli Eluzjon, już wygląda nieprzyjaźnie. A jest to ich własny oddział, więc chyba kapłani powinni być pozytywnie nastawieni do rodu Czarnego Księżyca. A przynajmniej przydałoby się żeby wiedzieli o tym że kraj który mają wspierać przestał istnieć na całe tysiąclecie. Widocznie czasy się zmieniły. Bardziej niż Saphiru przypuszczał.

Kapłanka poprowadziła go w milczeniu przez długi kamienny most prowadzący do świątyni. Przeszli wzdłuż czterech rzędów kolumn z jasnoróżowego, prawie białego marmuru.

Kapłanka podeszła do wysokich drzwi znajdujących się na końcu korytarza. Już miała zapukać kiedy ktoś odezwał się do nich od strony centralnego dziedzińca.

- Książę Saphiru.

Światło, podobne do jasnych promieni słonecznych padało na zielony, ukwiecony plac mimo że byli we wnętrzu Księżyca. Kamienne ławki i szemrząca cicho fontanna, w świetle wydawały się białe. Na każdej ławce umieszczone były trzy płaskie poduszki do siedzenia zszyte z pasków materiału w żywych kolorach i ozdobione z każdej strony pasującymi frędzelkami. Pojedyncze kwiaty oraz ozdobne barwne krzewy i drzewa były starannie posadzone. Saphiru patrząc na ogród przelotnie instynktownie wyczuł, że zostały ustawione według jakiegoś zawilego geometrycznego wzoru, lub konkretnej zasady.

Ze strony dziedzińca zbliżył się w ich stronę młody mężczyzna w zwiewnym, jasnoniebieskim stroju. Jego wyraz twarzy nie wskazywał na zaskoczenie przybyciem gościa. Chociaż z drugiej strony Saphiru nie mógł być pewien. Możliwe, że tutejsi kapłani po prostu byli obojętni na sprawy związane z Czarnym Księżycem. I nie było to takie dziwne, on i Demando ze swej strony nigdy nie utrzymywali z Eluzjonem stosunków bliższych niż to było konieczne. Saphiru traktował przybycie tutaj jako nieprzyjemny obowiązek, a Demando tylko dlatego żartował sobie z tych 'wakacji', że sam nie musiał jechać.

- Witaj, Kapłanie – ukłonił się na powitanie Saphiru.

- Witaj. To dla nas zaszczyt – Kapłan odpowiedział lekkim ukłonem. Nie mówił szczerze, Saphiru od razu to zauważył.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć przybycie bez zaproszenia – powiedział książę miarkując swoją uprzejmość. Nie zamierzał przyjmować służalczej postawy wobec wyraźnego braku entuzjazmu ze strony przedstawicieli Eluzjonu – Wyjątkowa sytuacja zmusiła mnie do wizyty w jak najszybszym terminie. Przychodzę zasięgnąć twojej rady, Kapłanie.

- Proszę się nie przejmować, spodziewałem się wizyty przedstawiciela rodu panującego. Zapraszam - Kapłan ruchem ręki wskazał dziedziniec. Weszli na zalany ciepłym, przyjemnym światłem plac i usiedli na jednej z długich ław. Kapłanka, która przyprowadziła Saphiru, podążyła za nimi i teraz stała tuż obok bez ogródek obserwując gościa.

- Piękne miejsce – Saphiru rozejrzał się wokoło – Bardzo się zmieniło od czasu kadencji poprzedniego kapłana.

- Masz rację, książę – przytaknął rzecznik Eluzjonu. W jego glosie na ten krótki moment pojawiła się jakaś emocja, jednak Saphiru nie mógł nawet określić czy była pozytywna czy nie, kiedy mężczyzna znów przybrał maskę obojętności.

Książę postanowił nie kontynuować tego tematu. Nie musiał, bo Kapłan odezwał się pierwszy.

- Wasza Wysokość zostanie u nas na kilka dni, mam nadzieję?

- Za Twoim pozwoleniem, Kapłanie. Sprawiłoby mi to największą radość.

Saphiru starał się myśleć pozytywnie i nadać swoim słowom szczery ton. Chyba się mu to udało, bo Kapłan spojrzał na niego jakby trochę zaskoczony. Jego wzrok wydał się na chwilę nieco mniej nieobecny i po raz pierwszy zdawał się naprawdę skupiać na osobie gościa. Wrażenie to zniknęło równie szybko jak się pojawiło.

- Znakomicie. Będzie to dla nas zaszczyt. – powiedział obojętnie - W takim wypadku nie godzi się żebyś, książę, zasiadał ze mną od razu, z marszu. Elzo, zaprowadzisz księcia do jego pokoi i dopilnujesz żeby przyniesiono mu wodę do umycia się i uzupełniono jego garderobę.

Kapłanka skinęła głową i odeszła krok w stronę korytarza, sugerując żeby książę podążył za nią. Saphiru wstał.

- Proszę, rozgość się książę na swoich pokojach. Wieczorem jedna ze służek świątynnych zaprowadzi cię do głównej sali na kolację.

- Dziękuję – Saphiru skinął głową i poszedł za kapłanką. Długi korytarz był rozświetlony naturalnym światłem padającym przez przeszklony sufit i duże okna.

Książę patrzył na swoją przewodniczkę. Kapłanki zwykle miały oficjalne imiona, zaczynające się na literę „E" lub „L". Ta niezbyt uprzejma dziewczyna o imieniu Elza nosiła długie, białe szaty. Saphiru zauważył, że w wielu miejscach przez warstwy delikatnego materiału prześwitują zgrabne nogi i kształtne ramiona. Kapłanki Eluzjonu zazwyczaj były atrakcyjne dla cudzoziemców, jednak nigdy nie interesowały się kimś kto nie pochodził z ich królestwa. Było to przede wszystkim spowodowane bardzo odmienną kulturą Eluzjonu i ścisłymi regułami zachowań pomiędzy kobietami a mężczyznami. Dlatego nietrudno było obrazić lub wystraszyć świątynne służki nie znając dobrze ich zwyczajów. Zwykle zresztą Eluzjon odwiedzali jedynie członkowie rodu panującego, a dla tych służki były jedynie brane pod uwagę w charakterze przelotnego romansu, o którym nie powinno być mowy nazajutrz. Ta metoda działała nieodzownie w pałacach lub zamkach rodów panujących, jednak żadna ze służek Eluzjońskich nigdy nie zgodziłaby się na coś takiego. Eluzjończycy uważali, że związek z drugą osobą powinien łączyć kogoś aż do śmierci. Każda osoba mogła wybrać sobie tylko jednego partnera w życiu. Ponadto, jeżeli jedno z nich umrze, drugie powinno dokonać rytualnego przejścia do świata umarłych. Porzucenie lub wykorzystanie kapłana lub kapłanki było traktowane jako hańba. Okryci nią mieszkańcy Eluzjonu nie mogli już sprawować funkcji kapłańskich i jako że Eluzjon zajmował się jedynie utrzymywaniem świątyń, prawie zawsze musieli oni emigrować. Z tych powodów i tak rzadkie związki Eluzjończyków z cudzoziemcami zwykle kończyły się źle. Odrzuceni przez partnera i swoje państwo ludzie popadali w nędzę i desperację. Nawet samobójstwo nie uwalniało ich od hańby ponieważ ich partner zazwyczaj nadal żył. Słowem, Eluzjończycy, choć zwykle empatyczni i uczynni jeśli chodzi o pomoc państwom, w których znajdowała się ich świątynia, utrzymywali zawsze bezpieczny dystans do mieszkańców innych państw jeśli chodzi o sprawy sercowe lub łóżkowe.

Elza szła cały czas bez słowa. Korytarz nie był długi, świątynia na Czarnym Księżycu miała niewielkie rozmiary. Po drodze Saphiru zauważył jeszcze trzy służki. W końcu kapłanka zatrzymała się przed rzeźbionymi w kwiaty białymi drzwiami.

- Oto twoja kwatera, Książę – powiedziała i weszła pierwsza. Zasłony były rozchylone i przez jedno z okien wlatywał wiatr z zewnątrz. Pomimo, że przez okna Saphiru widział ogród, w żadnym z pokoi do jego dyspozycji nie było drzwi przez które mógłby do niego wyjść.

- Proszę, czuj się jak u siebie w domu – kontynuowała kapłanka – Zaraz wrócę i przyniosę przybory do toalety, wodę oraz twoje nowe ubrania. Kolacja dla Kapłana i dla Waszej Wysokości zostanie podana o zachodzie słońca. Świątynny gong wybije sygnał i jedna ze służek przyjdzie poprowadzić cię do głównej sali.

- Dziękuję – powiedział tylko Saphiru chcąc żeby ta niesympatyczna istota jak najszybciej sobie poszła.

Wreszcie tak się stało i Saphiru został sam. Wykąpał się i przebrał w ubranie przygotowane dla gości z rodu panującego na Czarnym Księżycu. Było uszyte w całości z przewiewnego, jasnego materiału charakterystycznego dla eluzjońskich ubrań. Rękawy były przeźroczyste, a pas i wszystkie krawędzie ubrania obszyte zostały błękitną wstęgą tkaną z drobnych, miękkich nici.

Saphiru stał w oknie i patrzył na ogród kiedy w świątyni rozległ się głos gongu. Prawie jednocześnie słychać było pukanie do drzwi, jakby ktoś stał pod drzwiami dłuższy czas i tylko czekał na sygnał żeby móc zastukać. W progu stanęła drobna, chudziutka postać.

- Wasza Wysokość, kapłan prosi powtórzyć, że kolacja jest już gotowa i zaprasza Cię, żebyś dołączył do niego w głównej sali.

- Dziękuję, jestem gotów – odpowiedział Saphiru i wyszedł za nią z pokoju. Służka zaczęła iść kilka kroków przed nim, jednak książę przyspieszył nieco i zrównał się z nią. Od kiedy pojawiła się w drzwiach nie patrzyła bezpośrednio na niego, tylko zerkała co jakiś czas, jakby ukradkiem. Nie wydawała się niechętnie do niego nastawiona, więc Saphiru chciał nawiązać z nią rozmowę mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tu w końcu jakąś przyjazną osobę.

- Świątynia jest piękna – powiedział – a zwłaszcza plac w środku. Kapłan i ja siedzieliśmy tam dziś po południu i muszę przyznać że cały dziedziniec został wspaniale urządzony. Kwiaty i drzewa musiały zostać posadzone według ścisłego planu. Geometrycznego, mam rację? - zapytał widząc, że dziewczyna nie odpowiada.

- Tak, zgadłeś Wasza Wysokość. Elza specjalnie obliczała gdzie posadzić kwiaty. Nie wiem dokładnie według jakiego planu, ale z pewnością używała różnych instrumentów mierniczych i mapy gwiazd.

- Hm…to bardzo ciekawe – powiedział Saphiru, przypominając sobie teorie które znał dotyczące ustawiania przedmiotów w swoim domu i kwiatów w ogrodzie w celu osiągnięcia równowagi z naturą.

- Proszę mi powiedzieć, chciałbym obejrzeć ogród z tyłu świątyni, na który wychodzą okna moich pokoi, czy to możliwe? – zapytał.

- Oczywiście – powiedziała służka idąc dalej takim samym tempem, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze – Jeśli tylko Kapłan się zgodzi to mogę cię, Książę po nim oprowadzić.

Saphiru patrzył na nią uporczywie, jednak nie odwzajemniła spojrzenia. Możliwe, że obawiała się cudzoziemca. Wieczór już zapadł, jednak korytarz tu i ówdzie oświetlały pojedyncze lampiony. Kiedy przechodzili obok jednego z nich, Saphiru przyjrzał się bliżej swojej przewodniczce. Była blada, z lekko zaczerwienionymi oczami, a jej powieki, chociaż ozdobione ładnymi, gęstymi rzęsami, wydawały się ciężkie. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, co było dość dziwne. W Eluzjonie kapłani i służki modłami pomagali rozrastać się magicznym kryształom, czuwali nad spokojnym snem mieszkańców państwa, w którym znajdowała się ich świątynia oraz w razie potrzeby leczyli rannych. Na co dzień jednak poza czasem modlitw w świątyni nie było wiele pracy. Przycinanie kwiatów, zamiatanie dziedzińca czy gotowanie dla małej grupy osób nie mogłoby aż tak zmęczyć tej kapłanki.

- Dobrze się Pani czuje? – zapytał Saphiru kiedy dziewczyna odruchowo potarła dłonią oczy.

- Och tak, tak – odparła służka i ruszyła do przodu nieco szybciej. Jak widać ciężko będzie Saphirowi skłonić do rozmowy kogokolwiek w tej świątyni.

- Mam do Pani prośbę. Zapytam Kapłana przy kolacji o pozwolenie wejścia do ogrodu za świątynią. Jeśli się zgodzi, to czy mogłaby Pani mnie po nim oprowadzić?

Myślał, że może spacer i kwiaty w ogrodzie posłużą za pretekst do rozmowy. Kapłanka jednak natychmiast spojrzała na niego przestraszona.

- W nocy? Och, nie, nie! To znaczy, proszę wybaczyć, ale mam wiele obowiązków które czekają na mnie przed zakończeniem dnia. Po kolacji wszystkie służki muszą udać się na modlitwy wieczorne.

Saphiru znów popełnił niezręczność. Dziewczyna pomyślała, że książę pod pretekstem zwiedzania chce ją wyciągnąć sam na sam do ogrodu w nocy. Nie mógł jej dowieść, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Widać w Eluzjonie obcy książęta mieli niezbyt dobrą reputację.

Saphiru zmieszał się. Nie wiedział jak z tego wybrnąć. Wydawało się, że każdy temat jaki dzisiaj poruszył okazywał się tematem drażliwym. A do tego Saphiru dostał pokój bez wyjścia na ogród. To było bardzo niezwykłe, taki piekny ogród a nie ma do niego wejścia. Służki nie zechcą go oprowadzić, a książę nie miał pojęcia jak tam wejść. Trudno, pomyszkuje po świątyni kiedy skończą jeść kolację i spróbuje się rozeznać sam.

- Rozumiem, że ma Pani wiele obowiązków – odpowiedział uprzejmym tonem – Proszę się nie przejmować. Zapytam Kapłana jak wejść do ogrodu i jakoś poradzę sobie sam.

Przestraszona mina nie zniknęła z twarzy służki, jednak doszli już na miejsce i rozmowa się urwała.

- Dobry wieczór, książę – powitał go Kapłan. Siedział przy stole na krańcu najbardziej odległym od drzwi. Wokół niego zebrały się kapłanki. Było ich pięć. Stały czekając aż gość usiądzie, jak to było w zwyczaju - Proszę, siadaj.

- Witam wszystkich – książę skłonił głowę w pozdrowieniu w kierunku kapłanek których jeszcze nie znał. Odpowiedziały ukłonem i wszyscy usiedli przy stole.

Kolacja minęła prawie całkowicie w milczeniu. Co jakiś czas Saphiru i Kapłan wymieniali oficjalne pytania i odpowiedzi, ale nikt za dużo nie mówił. Saphiru odniósł dziwne wrażenie, że jego gospodarze nie chcą dotykać tematu zwiedzania ogrodu. Za każdym razem kiedy rozmowa schodziła na ten temat wątek się urywał. Saphiru postanowił nie pytać więcej tylko pójść na samotny spacer po świątyni. Nie mogli przecież nic w niej ukrywać. Kapłan z własnej woli przyniósł Demandowi kulę z energią Czarnego Księżyca. Niemożliwe żeby knuli coś przeciwko bratu Saphira.

Kolacja wreszcie się skończyła i książę udał się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Od razu przewertował półkę z książkami i usiadł wygodnie w fotelu z jedną z publikacji na temat historii teleportów i transportu międzywymiarowego.

Wreszcie zrobiło się późno i gong na zakończenie modlitw zabrzmiał gdzieś w głębi świątyni. Jeszcze tylko pół godziny i wokoło pokoju księcia zapanowała całkowita cisza. Saphiru wziął do ręki lampkę, która oświetlała jego biurko i wychodząc ,bezszelestnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

W korytarzu było cicho, ale nie ciemno. Kilka lampionów jak widać miało palić się aż do rana. Saphiru zdecydował, że najpierw pójdzie w prawo, do końca korytarza przy którym był jego pokój. Pomieszczenie zakręcało za kilka metrów i kończyło się pustą ścianą. Z tej strony dostępu do ogrodu nie mogło być. Para drzwi po obu stronach korytarza wyglądała na wejścia do pokoi służek, na wszelki wypadek nie próbował ich otwierać. Jeszcze pomyślą, że bóg wie co chciał zrobić i nie dość że wytworzy się panika i krzyk to dodatkowo Saphiru już niczego się nie dowie od Kapłana. To myśląc, książę minął owe dwa pokoje i wrócił w stronę centralnego dziedzińca podążając długim korytarzem bez żadnych drzwi. Kiedy wreszcie zobaczył przed sobą ozdobione kwiatami kolumny dziedzińca, otaczała go zupełna ciemność. Nikt nie ustawił tutaj pochodni ani lampionów, a wiatr poruszał małym płomykiem lampki, którą książę trzymał w dłoni. Zgasił go zresztą zaraz, jednym ruchem. Zamiast niestabilnego ognika mógł przecież utworzyć małe świetliste kółko energii. Skarcił się w myślach za to, że zapatrzył się na stare płaskorzeźby i arrasy na ścianach świątyni zamiast pomyśleć logicznie. Gdyby poświecił sobie energią od samego początku, widziałby je z pewnością o wiele dokładniej. To nic zresztą, jutro będzie miał dużo czasu żeby podziwiać wspaniale zachowane elementy dekoracji wnętrza tej siedziby Eluzjonu. Saphiru pomyślał, że pomimo iż jego osoba nie istniała przez całe tysiąclecie, po odrodzeniu nadal był takim samym sobą. Nie pamiętał części tego, co działo się w jego poprzednim życiu, jednak czuł że duży procent jego wiedzy, zainteresowania oraz przywiązanie do brata pozostały takie same. Czyli rzeczy najważniejsze prawdopodobnie zachował.

Saphiru w ostatniej chwili zdecydował nie zapalać kuli energii.

Patrząc w stronę fontanny stojącej na środku świątyni dostrzegł postać kapłana Eluzjonu. Lewitował on w pozycji siedzącej około półtora metra nad ziemią, odwrócony bokiem do miejsca w którym stał Saphiru. Miał zamknięte oczy i cała jego postać promieniowała łagodnym światłem. Saphiru w ogóle nie chciał wiedzieć, jaki jest cel tej dziwnej medytacji. Słudzy Eluzjonu oddawali się rozmaitym rodzajom modlitw z całkowicie przeróżnych przyczyn. Saphiru nie wyczuwał żeby coś złego stało się jego bratu lub tez komukolwiek z dowódców na powierzchni Czarnego Księżyca, wobec czego temat medytacji kapłana był mu całkowicie obojętny. Książę postanowił więc nie rozmawiać z nim. Wolał nie zostać zauważony, cofnął się więc w głąb korytarza i rozejrzał się za wyjściem ze świątyni.

Do tej pory nie znalazł ogrodu. Możliwe, że drzwi których szukał nie było bezpośrednio w budynku, tylko na zewnątrz, gdzieś od strony mostu.

Saphiru przeszedł pod wielkim murowanym łukiem rzeźbionym w reprezentacje dawnych bogów snu, wraz z ich atrybutami. Nie zdążył się jednak lepiej im przyjrzeć.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, silny podmuch wiatru uderzył go prosto w twarz. Saphiru zamknął oczy i poczuł jak mnóstwo małych kawałków liści i drobinek piasku zderza się z nim z szybkością o wiele większą niż spodziewałby się w małym, zamkniętym miejscu takim jak Eluzjon. Wiatr przybrał nieco bardziej na sile i książę gestem naturalnej obrony zrobił krok w tył i zasłonił twarz ręką. Zupełnie nic nie widział, kiedy nagle coś dość zimnego musnęło jego głowę w okolicach ucha. Całe ciało księcia przeszedł mimowolny dreszcz i Saphiru poczuł na ramionach gęsią skórkę. Dosłownie sekundę później wiatr ustał jakby ktoś nagle zamknął nieistniejące drzwi. Saphiru rozejrzał się dookoła nerwowo, jednak nie zobaczył nikogo.

Było ciemno, lampiony świeciły się tylko na samym końcu mostu. Czyżby większość zgasła z podmuchem wiatru? Wydawało się to niemożliwe, gdyż na ziemi dookoła miejsca w którym stał książę zupełnie nie było śladu, że tak gwałtowny wiatr mógł się w ogóle pojawić. Kamienna dróżka, trawnik, krzaki, czy nawet idealnie gładka powierzchnia mostu pozostawała nienaruszona, ani jedna gałązka połamana czy wykrzywiona. Nigdzie nie było też chociaż śladu piasku, czy małych fragmentów liści które jeszcze przed chwilą fruwały wszędzie w powietrzu.

Saphiru spojrzał za siebie. Dookoła kolumn wyznaczających wyjście ze świątyni biegł wijący się spiralą tekst w starym języku, którego książę zupełnie nie rozpoznawał. Od razu, zdenerwował się swoją własną ignorancją, porzucając niepokój spowodowany dziwnym wiatrem i ciemnością dookoła. Rzucając jeszcze kilka uporczywych spojrzeń na napis na kolumnach książę zszedł schodami w lewą stronę świątyni. Trzeba nareszcie znaleźć ten ogród.

Teraz Saphiru mógł sobie zaświecić kulkę energii bez obaw, że ktoś go zauważy i będzie zagadywał albo kierował do pokoju. Przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków, omijając narzędzia ogrodnicze i grupki drzewek w doniczkach poukładane dookoła według tych samych typów, gotowe do sadzenia. Za małym domkiem w którym narzędzia były pewnie przechowywane Saphiru nareszcie zauważył coś co wyglądało na bramę ogrodu.

Kiedy podszedł bliżej upewnił się że ma rację. Wysokie, metalowe ogrodzenie wiło się w górę na metr ponad głową księcia. Było nowo pomalowane na ciemno zielony kolor. Saphiru pchnął lekko furtkę, ta jednak ani drgnęła. Musiała być zablokowana od spodu przez trawę. Książę pchnął nieco mocniej, brama lekko zaiskrzyła i otworzyła się bez dalszego oporu.

Saphiru zdziwił się. Brama zabłysła jak gdyby była na nią nałożona bariera. Ale po co ktokolwiek nakładałby barierę na wejście do ogrodu? Nie miał wiele czasu żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Po drugiej stronie bramy rozciągał się widok, którego książę zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Ogród, który przecież rano Saphiru widział jako jasny i kwitnący, zmienił się nie do poznania.

W łagodnym, niebieskim świetle kulki swojej własnej energii książę zobaczył, wielkie, spowite gęstą, ciężką mgłą jezioro.

Kwiaty, trawa i drzewa, które przecież kilka godzin temu widział zanurzone w świetle słońca teraz zdawały się z trudem przedzierać przez zielonkawą, zawiesistą parę wiszącą w nieruchomym powietrzu. Cały teren ogrodu wyglądał na zalany. Książę nie wierzył własnym oczom.

Saphiru zrobił kilka kroków w głąb, ostrożnie stąpając po bagnistym terenie. Tuż obok niego kilka kwiatów wystawało z gęstej, mulistej wody, która zdawała się oblepiać ich listki i płatki. Saphiru widział, że dolne części krzaków i niektóre kwiaty znajdowały się zbyt nisko i zielonkawa ciecz przykryła je zupełnie. Książę skupił wzrok na ścianie świątyni wychodzącej na ogród. Nie był w stanie określić dokładnie które z okien należały do jego pokoi, jednak miał zupełną pewność, że znajdowały się one z tej strony. Jego zdziwienie tylko wzrosło. Pamiętał dokładnie, że przez okno nie było widać żadnego jeziora, ani nawet rzeki, strumyka, fontanny, czy najmniejszego źródła wody. Deszcz z pewnością nie padał dzisiejszego dnia ani przez chwilę. Saphiru przypomniał sobie strach jakim służka świątynna zareagowała na jego propozycję pójścia do ogrodu po zachodzie słońca. Może to nie perspektywa przebywania sam na sam z obcym mężczyzną przerażała ją najbardziej. Saphiru był pewien, że to jezioro nie powinno tutaj się znajdować. W żadnym razie nie wpisywało się w strukturę świątyni. Było jak intruz, jak ciało obce.

Książę pochylił się nad taflą wody, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Cały teren ogrodu jak okiem sięgnąć był zalany. Ponadto, woda wydawała się nienaturalnie gęsta, bardziej przypominając maź niż ciecz. Już na kilka kroków od miejsca w którym stał książę nie było widać dna.

Saphiru zniżył lewą rękę trzymającą kulę energii, końce palców prawej zaś zanurzył lekko w wodzie. Wrażenie wizualne było jak najbardziej potwierdzone. Ciecz była ciemna, gęsta jak kisiel i dość lepka. Jednocześnie, jej dotknięcie wywoływało silne mrowienie w palcach księcia. Ta substancja była w jakiś sposób zaklęta.

Nagle w całą postać Saphiru uderzył silny podmuch wiatru, jakby atakując z góry. Księciu zahuczało w uszach od nagłego powiewu powietrza. Odruchowo zamknął oczy. Tracąc nieco równowagę wysunął jedną nogę w przód i poczuł, że dłonie, szukając oparcia, w połowie zamoczyły mu się w wodzie. Usiłował spojrzeć pomimo, że pędzące powietrze zwiewało z góry na niego małe drobinki piasku i liści. Popatrzył w wodę przed sobą i zamarł z zaskoczenia. Ciemna ciecz, idealnie gładka na powierzchni reszty jeziora, tuż obok niego poruszała się i wybrzuszała aż ponad jego ręce. Próbował cofnąć dłonie, jednak lepka maź przyciągnęła je z powrotem równie szybko, kopiując jego ruch. Saphiru szarpnął, ale daremnie. Tafla jeziora wygięła się w górę i w momencie pochłonęła kulkę energii, którą książę trzymał. Jakby wyczuwając, że w samej jego osobie będzie tej energii więcej, ciemnozielona ciecz błyskawicznie zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się wzdłuż ramion księcia. Nie było jak się cofnąć. Saphiru spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że woda podmyła miejsce w którym stał, pochłaniając jego nogi aż po kostki. Wiatr dalej wiał huczał przeraźliwie i Saphiru nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Zielona maź doszła do gardła i w kilka sekund później pochłonęła jego osobę.

Całą postać Saphiru pociągnęło w stronę jeziora. Momentalnie stracił grunt pod nogami, tak jakby nie miał już na nic wpływu. Próbował się wyrwać jednak lepka ciecz stawiała niesamowicie silny opór i książę zorientował się, że nie ma władzy nad swoim ciałem. Poczuł jak ogarnia go panika. Nie zdążył nawet zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Już po kilku sekundach bezowocnej próby wypłynięcia na powierzchnię książę zdał sobie sprawę że to koniec. Nikt w Eluzjonie nawet nie przypuszczał, że Saphiru mógł mieć kłopoty. Nieodparty, potężny prąd zielonej cieczy wciągał go głębiej i głębiej.

Zrobiło mu się szaro przed oczami, nie będzie mógł powstrzymywać oddechu o wiele dłużej.

Wszędzie robiło się ciemno i przed oczami księcia migotały szare drobinki. Nie zdążył nawet wysłać sygnału do kogokolwiek, a teraz z każdą sekundą tracił siły. Mógł i na to być już za słaby.

Nagle coś pod nim zawirowało, poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie i poleciał w dół, jakby wciągany przez wir. Wszystko dookoła zakręciło się i książę upadł na coś twardego.

W jego płuca powietrze wdarło się jakby siłą. W momencie zaczął kaszleć, łapczywie chłonąc tlen, odsuwając od siebie usilnie myśl, że za chwilę znów może go zabraknąć.

Na szczęście tak się nie stało.

Saphiru powoli dochodził do siebie i rozejrzał się gorączkowo. Klęczał na twardym gruncie przypominającym zaschnięte zielonkawe błoto, zawierające sporą ilość potarganych liści i pustych w środku ździebeł trawy. Książę usiadł z wolna i wciąż próbując dojść do siebie, dłońmi ocierał twarz, włosy i ramiona z lepkiej ciemnej cieczy, którą wciąż czuł wszędzie na sobie. Powietrze było ciepłe i wypełniał je bardzo niezwykły zapach, jakby wilgotnej ziemi, mchu, zwierzęcej skóry oraz, co najdziwniejsze, ciężkich perfum.

Książę wstał z wolna. Ciągle chwiał się nieco, a sprzed oczu nadal nie zniknęły mu szare, pojawiające się co jakiś czas drobinki. Nad jego głową wisiała ciemna masa zielonej mazi, tworzącej coś w rodzaju sklepienia. Lepka warstwa lekko się poruszała, grożąc ponownym wciągnięciem w razie gdyby książę był na tyle nieostrożny żeby znów jej dotknąć.

Saphiru podążył przed siebie, w kierunku jedynego wyjścia z otoczonej zieloną wodą bańkokształtnej komory, w której się znajdował. Wąskie przejście drgało z obu stron i z góry, to zwężając się to rozchylając rytmicznie, jakby stanowiło jakiś organ żywej istoty. Saphiru stawiał kroki ostrożnie, co chwila zatrzymując się i unikając falującej zieleni. Nie uszedł daleko.

Przejście otwierało się po chwili na coś w kształcie wielkiej sali o wysokim sklepieniu, uformowanym podobnie jak ściany z lepkiej, zielonej ruchomej cieczy. Tylko podłoże cały czas wydawało się suche i stabilne.

Książę spojrzał wewnątrz pomieszczenia i zobaczył w samym jego środku kilka pokaźnej wielkości kamieni, porośniętych niespotykanie grubą warstwą mchu. Podszedł bliżej i dotykając powierzchni dłonią poczuł, że jest bardzo wilgotna. Skałę pokrywała rosa, a czysta, jasna woda utrzymywała się w środku żywej zielonej gąbki. Sięgające ponad głowę Saphiru kamienie wydawały się zupełnie nie pasować do całego pomieszczenia, tak jakby zostały tutaj przed chwilą postawione. Mech porastał ściśle tylko ich szorstką powierzchnię, urywając się na wysokości około metra nad ziemią. Nawet jeden korzonek nie dotykał suchego błota na dole. Wielkie kamienie, zielone jezioro z tajemniczymi pomieszczeniami na samym dnie, intensywny, niezwykły zapach w powietrzu. Co tu się działo?

Saphiru podniósł wzrok i oczy rozszerzyły mu się z przerażenia. Pod samym sufitem w wielkiej bańce z ciężkiej, ciemnozielonej mazi wisiała mała postać. Miała długie włosy i jasnego koloru suknię. Saphiru natychmiast rozpoznał ubranie charakterystyczne dla służek świątynnych. Książę wstrzymał oddech. Dziewczyna leżała twarzą w dół. Miała blade, zapadnięte policzki i zamknięte oczy.

Nie poruszała się.

Książę rozejrzał się wokół siebie gorączkowo, usiłując znaleźć coś czym mógłby przebić pokaźnych rozmiarów zieloną kulę i uwolnić zamkniętą w niej kapłankę. Przeszedł kilka kroków żeby obejść kamień i natychmiast stanął wpół kroku. Przed nim leżała kobieca postać o długich włosach i twarzy wtulonej w dłonie. Całe jej ciało otaczały ciasne pierścienie ciemnozielonej cieczy, która kleiła się do podłogi uniemożliwiając jakiekolwiek ruchy. Nie tylko jedna osoba potrzebowała tu pomocy. Pewnie Saphiru nie był pierwszym człowiekiem, którego pochłonęła ruchoma tafla zabójczego jeziora.

Całą postać leżącą przed księciem oblepiała gęsta maź. Dziewczyna drżała lekko i wydawała z siebie wysokie, rozpaczliwe odgłosy. Saphiru podbiegł do niej i pochylił się próbując pomóc. Zauważywszy jego obecność dziewczyna zwinęła się na podłodze i jednym ruchem obróciła się ku niemu. Saphiru zastygł w miejscu.

Jej cała twarz była pokryta zielonym, ciągnącym się śluzem, który spływał jakby nieskończonym strumieniem nawet po jej wyłupiastych, rybich oczach. Miała szerokie, wydęte usta, z których kiedy tylko się otworzyły wydostawała się nowa porcja zielonej mazi. Widząc księcia rybokształtny potwór zawył wysokim, gulgoczącym głosem i ruszył w jego kierunku.

Saphiru odskoczył na kilka kroków, w ostatniej chwili unikając pochwycenia przez sunące po ziemi stworzenie. Potwór zaatakował znów, próbując pochwycić go błoniastymi, oślizgłymi łapami. Stwór ruszał się z oszałamiającą prędkością, ślizgając się po wysuszonej powierzchni jak gdyby był w wodzie. Musiał wytwarzać niebywałą ilość zielonego śluzu, który pozwalał mu się poruszać i pozostawał za nim tworząc lepkie nieapetyczne ślady, jak po przejściu ślimaka.

Saphiru uskoczył kilka razy, kiedy wijący się stwór piszcząc i gulgocząc na przemian próbował go pochwycić. Ogon stworzenia okazał się rozszczepiać na dwoje zielonkawych, pokrytych łuską i śluzem kończyn, otoczonych od strony tułowia zielonymi obręczami gęstej mazi. Dzięki owym kończynom odrażająca postać poruszała się jeszcze szybciej. Saphiru nie miał dokąd uciec. Cudem unikając rozwartej rybiej paszczęki książę wskoczył na najbliższy kamień i wspiął się na jego szczyt najszybciej jak umiał. Dalej roztrzęsiony spojrzał w dół. Dziwny stwór wił się i miotał, gulgocząc i piszcząc na przemian. Drapał wyposażonymi w błonę łapami dolne krawędzie kamienia, jednak najwyraźniej nie mógł wejść nigdzie wyżej.

Saphiru powoli usiadł, ostrożnym ruchem łapiąc się dłońmi wystających nieregularnie krawędzi u szczytu kamienia. Odetchnął urywanie i spojrzał w górę. Trzeba jak najszybciej przeciąć warstwę lepkiej mazi i wyciągnąć uwięzioną w niej służkę świątynną. Książę postanowił nie kusić losu i nie dotykać mazi swoją energią. Niestety jedyne co miał pod ręką to kilka odłamków kamienia, które wydłubał spośród warstwy mchu. To musiało wystarczyć.

Z lekkim wahaniem dotknął, nieruchomej tym razem, zielonej powierzchni najpierw kamieniem a potem również dłonią. Maź nie zareagowała, tylko lepiła się. Książę znów poczuł silniejsze mrowienie, kiedy jego ręce powoli przebijały się przez zieloną warstwę.

Zerkał co jakiś czas w dół w kierunku rybiego stwora. Ten wił się niezmordowanie i wydawał rozmaite, w większości dość wysokie dźwięki, przypominające rozpaczliwe zawodzenie. Książę szarpał błonę bańki ostrzejszą krawędzią kamienia rozrywając ją coraz bardziej. Ustępowała szybciej niż przypuszczał.

Wkrótce słychać było pęknięcie i zielona kula powoli oklapła. Saphiru z wysiłkiem wyciągnął drobną postać spośród zwisającego bezwładnie lepkiego pęcherza.

Książę odciągnął dziewczynę nieco na bok i ułożył na powierzchni kamienia. Szczęśliwie, głaz był na tyle duży, że rybopodobny stwór na dole nie mógł dosięgnąć zwisających bezwładnie nóg kapłanki. Saphiru pochylił się nad nią. Nie oddychała i nie dawała żadnych oznak życia. Za to śluzowaty potwór na dole wił się i rzucał z rosnącym zapałem, jakby rozzłoszczony przez poczynania intruza. Saphiru ignorując go skoncentrował swoją energię i chwycił dziewczynę dłońmi za ramiona. Jasnoniebieska, charakterystyczna dla młodego księcia aura zaczęła się rozprzestrzeniać, ogarniając z wolna całą postać leżącej dziewczyny.

Saphiru próbował wywołać jej kryształ. Jeżeli centrum energii dziewczyny nadal żyje, książę będzie mógł przekazać jej część swojej energii.

W powietrzu pomiędzy nimi rozbłysło małe światełko. Szybko rozrosło się, zatapiając w białym blasku całe pomieszczenie. Niewielka, przeźroczysta kuleczka pojawiła się tuż nad piersią służki i Saphiru wiedział już, że dziewczyna jest ocalona.

Ostrożnie przekazał jej porcję energii, którą jej ciało mogło przyjąć w tym stanie. Kryształ zabłysnął znów i zniknął ponownie we wnętrzu ciała służki.

Książę wyprostował się, odpoczywając. Stworzenie na dole nadal wiło się i wrzeszczało niemiłosiernie. Saphiru czekał obserwując jak dziewczyna oddycha. Równomiernie i zdrowo. Dojdzie do siebie szybko, jeśli tylko uda im się wydostać na powierzchnię.

Spojrzał w górę. Sklepienie przedstawiało o wiele trudniejsze wyzwanie niż zielona bańka. Ciemna, przepastna warstwa zielonej mazi wydawała się nie mieć końca. Saphiru wysłał sygnał z prośbą o pomoc w stronę kapłana Eluzjonu, ale nie był pewien czy impuls dotarł. Na razie można było jedynie czekać.

Stworzenie na dole powoli przestało się miotać. Leżało teraz jak wtedy gdy Saphiru pierwszy raz je zobaczył. Oślizgły, rybi kształt przypominał postać kobiety zakrywającej rękoma twarz. Potwór nie przestawał charczeć i piszczeć, teraz tylko robił to nieco ciszej.

Służka leżąca obok Saphiru nagle poruszyła się. Książę pomógł jej podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej. Była blada, ale wyglądało na to, że siły powoli jej wracały.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – zapytała cicho.

- Sam nie dokładnie wiem. Zostaliśmy wessani w głębię ciemnego jeziora które pojawiło się w ogrodzie przy świątyni.

Wzrok służki zdradzał, że przypominała sobie wszystko.

- Zawiodłam. –powiedziała ze smutkiem – Kapłan wysłał mnie żebym ułagodziła ducha, a ja okazałam się zbyt słaba.

- Ducha? – zapytał Saphiru, zdziwiony.

- Eluzjon od jakiegoś czasu jest nawiedzany przez złego ducha. To przeklęta istota zamieszkująca magiczne jezioro, które pojawia się w ogrodzie każdej nocy. Podmuch zimnego wiatru zdradza obecność widma, a ten kto zbytnio zbliży się do tafli wody zostaje do niej wciągnięty ku swojej zgubie. Dwie z naszych służek… nigdy nie wróciły – przerwała a jej oczy zawilgotniały - Od kilku tygodni w Eluzjonie trwa żałoba. Biedny Kapłan, pewnie myśli, że mnie spotkał ten sam los.

Służka przerwała, bo z dołu dał się słyszeć syk i rybokształtny stwór zaczął wić się na nowo. Tym razem co chwila przewracał się na grzbiet, pokazując biały brzuch z którego śluz wypływał jakby strumieniami. Wystające oczy łypały na nich co chwila. Potwór pchał się w górę kamienia, co chwila się ześlizgując.

Służka widząc stworzenie krzyknęła z przerażenia i zachwiała się tracąc równowagę. Saphiru podtrzymał ją i w ostatniej chwili uchronił przed ześlizgnięciem się w dół.

- To on. Duch jeziora – służka dygotała na całym ciele, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od stworzenia. Siedziała na chwilę patrząc w dół. Saphiru cały czas przezornie trzymał ją za ramię.

- Trzeba go natychmiast zabić – powiedziała kapłanka - Nie można pozwolić żeby więcej ludzi zostało wciągniętych do jeziora.

- A co będzie z nami? – zapytał książę.

- Jezioro powinno zniknąć jak tylko pozbędziemy się ducha. Proszę to zostawić mnie – powiedziała służka i ciągle nieco drżąc, złożyła obie dłonie razem.

Cała jej postać rozbłysła delikatnym światłem. Dziewczyna zaczęła cichym głosem wymawiać słowa, których książę nie rozumiał. Modlitwy zwykle były skomponowane w starożytnym języku Eluzjonu, a ten nie był użyteczny dla nikogo z wyjątkiem kapłanów i służek. Saphiru wolał spędzić czas na naukę języków używanych wśród dyplomatów lub przez państwa wrogie.

Dziewczyna skończyła mówić i jej postać rozbłysła jeszcze jaśniej. Po chwili w stronę wijącego się na ziemi stwora wyleciał promień jasnej energii, trafiając idealnie.

Rozległ się pisk przypominający płacz i potwór znieruchomiał. Światło zgasło i kapłanka otworzyła oczy.

- Zły duch został odegnany – powiedziała.

Saphiru zeskoczył na dół, lądując tuż obok nieruchomego rybiego ciała. Śluz przestał już z niego wypływać, skręcona postać leżała na grzbiecie. Rybie oczy przykryły ciężkie łuskowate powieki.

Nagle postać drgnęła i wywinęła się raz jeszcze. Zimna ręka z palcami połączonymi błoną wyciągnęła się w stronę księcia. Próbował uskoczyć, jednak zamiast się uwolnić pociągnął tylko za sobą ociekającą śluzem postać. Druga ręka złapała go za ramię. Książę upadł pod naporem ciężkiego, lepkiego ciała. Duch zawodził wysokim, ale jakby stłumionym głosem. Jego brzydka paszcza znalazła się tuż obok twarzy Saphiru. Książę słyszał nad sobą przerażone krzyki kapłanki. Nie zdążył skoncentrować swojej energii do postawy obronnej, kiedy nagle wśród pisków i gulgotania usłyszał głos „błagam!".

Znieruchomiał i zgasił zbierającą się energię. Duch patrzył na niego rybimi oczami bez wyrazu. Zimna ręka trzymała jego ramię w żelaznym uścisku.

„Wody, błagam! Wody!" –wśród pisków i zawodzenia książę rozróżnił coś jakby szept.

Nagle z góry wystrzeliło jasne światło i rybia postać zawyła z bólu. Puściła księcia i wijąc się jeszcze kilka razy opadła na suchą ziemię. Rybie oczy spojrzały w górę po czym zamknęły się nagle.

- Stój! Zostaw go! – krzyknął Saphiru do służki. Promień urwał się. Kapłanka popatrzyła na niego z największym zdumieniem.

Saphiru pochylił się nad rybokształtną postacią. Nie otwierała oczu, ale nadal wydawała z siebie ciche piszczące odgłosy. Rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym zerwał się na równe nogi i podbiegł do kamienia na którym stała służka. Złożył dłonie razem i szerokim gestem przejechał nimi wzdłuż ściany rosnącego bujnie mchu. Strącone krople rosy uformowały się w jego rękach w jedno, tworząc płytką warstewkę czystej wody. Saphiru pilnując żeby nie rozlać ani trochę przyklęknął obok głowy ducha i ostrożnie wlał przeźroczysty płyn pomiędzy wielkie, wydęte wargi.

Na moment zapadła całkowita cisza. Saphiru klęczał obok rybiej postaci, przygotowany do obrony w razie potrzeby. Służka obserwowała wszystko z góry dziwiąc się zachowaniu księcia, lecz go nie kwestionując.

Nagle skręcone ciało leżącego ducha zadrgało i zaświeciło się. Książę poczuł coś na przedramieniu. Kilka małych kuleczek spadło na ziemię tuż obok niego. Saphiru podniósł głowę i poczuł na twarzy krople deszczu. Z jeziora nad nimi padały małe krople, rozświetlając przy dotyku całe podłoże. Ciało ducha rozbłysło tak mocno, że książę przymknął na chwilę oczy.

Dookoła krople spadały rytmicznie, jakby całe jezioro chciało spłynąć na nich w postaci deszczu. Saphiru wsłuchał się w ten rytm, dziwnie spokojny i przynoszący ulgę po tej męczącej nocy. Strumień kropli był przyjemny i ciepły, jak gdyby leczniczy. W pewnym momencie książę zorientował się, że dotyka rękoma trawy. Otworzył oczy, nadal mrużąc je przy jasnym świetle. Służka siedziała obok zasłaniając oczy dłonią i próbując dojrzeć co się dzieje, pomimo oślepiającego blasku dookoła.

Znajdowali się w ogrodzie Eluzjonu! Tafla jeziora oraz gęsta mgła zniknęły całkowicie, po zielonej mazi nie było ani śladu. Dookoła drzewa, krzewy i kwiaty były znów nienaruszone, świątynia mieniła się tylko w blasku lampionów.

Coś leżało obok nich na trawie. Saphiru zbliżył się, patrząc jak blask bijący od postaci ducha powoli znika. Spojrzał i nie wierzył własnym oczom. Wśród kwiatów leżała piękna, młoda dziewczyna. Otworzyła oczy i wyciągnęła rękę do Saphiru. Książę pomógł jej wstać.

- Dziewczyna?! – zawołała kapłanka Eluzjonu – To niemożliwe!

- Zostałam przeklęta. Siedziałam uwięziona przez tak długi czas! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nareszcie jestem wolna – Zatrzęsła się i z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Znów usiadła na trawie, chowając twarz w dłoniach i zapłakała. Saphiru nie mógł się otrząsnąć ze zdumienia. Rzadko widziało się tak piękną istotę. Miała długie, błękitne włosy, spięte w egzotyczny kucyk spinką z mieniącego się kamienia. Jej doskonale zaokrąglone ciało otaczał strój w kształcie złączonych ze sobą niebieskich kręgów, których łańcuch ciągnął się przez całą długość jej postaci i kończył nieco powyżej kształtnych stóp wsuniętych w buciki na wysokim obcasie.

- Och, nie mogę się uspokoić – powiedziała, ciągle płacząc.

Służka usiadła obok niej i przytuliła ją czekając, aż dziewczyna przestanie płakać.

Saphiru odwrócił się słysząc kroki od strony świątyni. W bramie ogrodu stał Kapłan Eluzjonu wraz ze wszystkimi służkami.

- To niesamowite – powiedział rzecznik Eluzjonu rozglądając się wokół. W jego oczach widoczna była radość – Zły duch został odegnany.

Podszedł do siedzącej na trawie nieznajomej dziewczyny. Zatrzymał się, zdumiony.

- Myliłem się – powiedział po chwili – Pochopnie stwierdziłem, że przekleństwo było wyrazem ataku złego ducha na naszą świątynię. Uniżenie proszę o wybaczenie mi mojej krótkowzroczności i egoizmu.

Uklęknął przed dziewczyną i skłonił głowę, tym razem całkowicie szczerze. Wszystkie służki bez słowa zrobiły to samo.

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę i starała się otrzeć łzy.

- Nie musicie przepraszać. Nie mogliście wiedzieć co się działo.

- Przez nasz błąd o mało nie zginęłaś – powiedziała służka siedząca obok niej – Modlitwa odwołująca duchy mogła cię zabić. Dobrze, że książę w porę mnie powstrzymał.

Saphiru drgnął pod naporem spojrzeń wszystkich obecnych. Nie lubił być w centrum zainteresowania, chyba że miał przygotowany tekst który miał powiedzieć.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z uśmiechem. Miała przepiękne błękitne oczy i jasną skórę o delikatnym odcieniu morskiej zieleni. Jej czoło zdobił mały kamień w tym samym kolorze, a na lewym policzku miała tatuaż w kształcie dwóch pasów, zapewne znak przynależności rodowej.

- Nie wiem jak Ci dziękować Wasza Wysokość – odezwała się – To przekleństwo przykuwało mnie do kamieni wziętych z mojej rodzinnej planety, jednak rzuconych na zupełnie obcy ląd. Miałam pozostać w tej potwornej, oślizgłej postaci dopóki nie uda mi się napić wody z moich rodzinnych źródeł. Miałam pełzać po ziemi jak gad nie mogąc dosięgnąć warstwy mchu rosnącego na kamieniu tuż nade mną, a mój płacz i krzyki pewnie brzmiały dla was jak charczenie potwora. Krzyczałam jak głośno mogłam, ale moje wołanie mogło być usłyszane tylko z bliskiej odległości. Widziałam jak ludzie nade mną byli wciągani przez jezioro, ale nie miałam nadziei, że ktokolwiek mnie usłyszy, więc wasze zaklęcie nadeszło jak zbawienie.

Znów zaczęła płakać.

- Proszę tak nie mówić – służka obok niej objęła ją ramionami i przytuliła mocno.

- Jest pani krańcowo wycieńczona i potrzebuje dużo snu – odezwał się Kapłan wstając. Saphiru zdziwił się po raz pierwszy widząc na jego twarzy ciepły uśmiech – Proszę pozwolić, że zajmiemy się Panią, aż będzie Pani czuła się na siłach żeby wrócić na swoją planetę.

- Bardzo dziękuję.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę do Saphiru. Książę pomógł jej wstać, jednak okazała się wciąż bardzo słaba, tak jak mówił Kapłan. Ledwo stała na nogach i szukała oparcia w księciu, który zresztą za nic w świecie nie zamierzał jej odmówić.

- Proszę za mną – powiedział Kapłan – Zaraz przygotujemy dla Pani pokój i ciepły posiłek.

Wszyscy ruszyli z wolna w kierunku wejścia do świątyni. Wiatr szumiał łagodnie i słychać było rżenie obudzonych przez ludzkie głosy białych eluzjońskich pegazów, które odpoczywały w stajniach po drugiej stronie budynku.

Saphiru ostrożnie prowadził dziewczynę obok siebie. Miała bardzo mało siły i ramieniem objęła księcia za szyję, co szczerze mówiąc bardzo mu się podobało. Szedł powoli, w rytmie jej niepewnych jeszcze kroków.

- Mam na imię Rybie Oko – powiedziała. Książę czuł woń mocnych egzotycznych perfum.

- Miło Panią poznać – odpowiedział patrząc jej w oczy – Ja jestem Saphiru, książę Czarnego Księżyca. Pochodzi Pani z Amazonii, z Królestwa Martwego Księżyca, prawda? – zapytał.

Wyglądała na zdziwioną.

- Skąd to wiesz, Wasza Wysokość?

- Znaki na twojej twarzy są znakiem przynależności do klanu Amazońskich wojowniczek.

Popatrzyła na niego z uśmiechem.


	3. Chapter 3

Od tej pory misja Saphiru w Eluzjonie poszła jak po maśle. Kapłan i służki, chociaż nadal pozostawali w żałobie po śmierci dwóch mieszkanek świątyni, porzucili całkowicie poprzednią niechęć do księcia Czarnego Księżyca. Rybie Oko, uratowana przez brata Demanda nie omieszkała dołożyć wszelkich starań żeby przedstawić Saphiru swojej władczyni, Królowej Nehelenii, w jak najlepszym świetle. Po tym jak Amazońska wojowniczka opowiedziała o swoim przekleństwie, jak również o bohaterskim ocaleniu przez młodego księcia, piękna, czarnowłosa królowa wyraziła najszczersze podziękowanie wobec bezinteresownej pomocy dla swojej poddanej. Bez wahania zapowiedziała też, że Martwy Księżyc jak najchętniej podejmie rozmowy z księciem Demandem na temat podpisania traktatu pokojowego. Saphiru podziękował królowej głębokim ukłonem, a ona na pożegnanie podała mu rękę do ucałowania. Książę ucieszył się, termin rozmów z pierwszym państwem został ustalony. Czarny Księżyc mógł liczyć na przynajmniej jednego sojusznika.

Saphiru zasiadł przy stole w głównej Sali, naprzeciwko Kapłana Eluzjonu. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna przemówił pierwszy.

- Tak więc, książę, zrobię co w mojej mocy żeby jak najwierniej opisać ci sytuację polityczną i relacje pomiędzy państwami w naszej galaktyce oraz także w tych sąsiednich. Przekażę ci też wszystko co wiem o wydarzeniach które miały miejsce podczas waszej nieobecności. Otóż, książę, z tego co udało nam się ustalić, ty i wszyscy mieszkańcy Czarnego Księżyca zostaliście zabici około tysiąc lat temu przez nagły, głęboki deficyt energii w Czarnym Krysztale, będącym sercem całego ciała niebieskiego na którym się znajdujemy. Energia ta została zabrana w postaci świetlistej kuli, co spowodowało obumieranie wszystkich żywych organizmów na Księżycu. Niespodziewanie, niewiele po samym zniknięciu, w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach kula powróciła do pałacu rodu panującego. Było już jednak zbyt późno, życie na tej ziemi zostało całkowicie unicestwione. Wyczuwając destrukcję która zapanowała na powierzchni, mój poprzednik, a wasz ówczesny rzecznik w Eluzjonie próbował wesprzeć władcę państwa, co, niestety, przypłacił życiem.

Kapłan przerwał na chwilę. Saphiru zrozumiał skąd musiała wziąć się nieufność którą obdarzono go na początku, jak również niechęć do rozmowy o poprzednim kapłanie. Ksiażę poczuł że buduje się w nim poczucie winy. On i Demando byli odpowiedzialni za śmierć kapłana, którego Czarny Kryształ nie mógł przecież wskrzesić. Saphiru nie pamiętał co było przyczyną zniknięcia energii, jednak czuł, że jako rządzący powinni byli być na tyle ostrożni żeby nie dopuścić do wystąpienia podobnego zagrożenia. Postanowił pójść dziś wieczorem do miejsca, w którym rosły kryształy Eluzjonu i pomodlić się za nieżyjącego kapłana i dwie służki które zginęły w jeziorze. Gdyby on i Demando nadal mieli kontrolę nad Czarnym Księżycem w momencie pojawienia się tajemniczego ducha, może służki nigdy nie musiałyby się narażać. Saphiru chciał osobistą modlitwą przyczynić się do rozrośnięcia się leczniczych kryształów Eluzjonu. Może w przyszłości uratują komuś życie.

Kapłan kontynuował swoją opowieść.

- Kiedy służki świątynne pojawiły się w waszym pałacu znalazły tylko świecące źródło energii samotnie unoszące się w pustym budynku. Żadna z nich nie była w mocy włożyć kuli do samego Czarnego Kryształu, coś takiego mógł zrobić tylko członek rodu panującego. Kiedy nasza królowa powołała mnie do służby na Czarnym Księżycu służki zwróciły się do mnie o pomoc, jednak nie mogłem zrobić nic oprócz przechowywania kuli energii do czasu nadejścia kogoś, kto byłby godny rządzić tym krajem. Zadziwiająco, przyroda w postaci zwierząt i roślin widocznie wyczuwając bliskość rodzimej energii, zaczęła rozwijać się i wkrótce zakwitła bujnością jakiej nie pamiętano. My, mieszkańcy Eluzjonu, czerpaliśmy z tego widoku nadzieję, że państwo w którym służymy pewnego dnia znów zostanie zamieszkane.

Minęło wiele lat i jak się sam przekonałeś, książę, mieliśmy tu w Eluzjonie sporo własnych problemów. Obecność złego ducha nękała nas od dłuższego czasu. Służki nie mogły spać z powodu powracających koszmarów, dwie osoby które spróbowały zbadać tajemnicze, ciemne jezioro zniknęły bez śladu. Moje nocne medytacje pozwalały trzymać zło poza murami samej świątyni, ale wszyscy zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że ta sytuacja nie może dłużej utrzymywać się bez bardziej radykalnej interwencji. Nie mięliśmy jednak pojęcia co powinniśmy robić. Wreszcie pewnego dnia podczas medytacji zauważyłem obecność której od dawna mogłem tylko pasywnie oczekiwać. Natychmiast udałem się na powierzchnię i oddałem kulę energii twojemu bratu. On zaś, jak mniemam, ożywił wszystkich mieszkańców Księżyca umieszczając kulę ponownie w Czarnym Krysztale.

- W takim razie kto ożywił mojego brata? – zapytał Saphiru.

- Obawiam się, że nie znam odpowiedzi na to pytanie – odrzekł poważnie Kapłan – Od wczoraj myślałem wiele nad tym problemem. Skonsultowałem się z kilkoma z moich braci, kapłanów służących w innych świątyniach Eluzjonu. Po wysłuchaniu ich opinii przychodzi mi do głowy tylko jedno możliwe rozwiązanie.

Kapłan przerwał na chwilę, po czym podjął.

- Około tysiąc lat temu, mniej więcej w tym samym momencie w którym na Czarnym Księżycu obumarło wszystko co żywe, w dalekim zakątku naszej galaktyki inne państwo także przeżywało kryzys. Zwało się Królestwem Srebrnego Księżyca. Tamtejsza władczyni, mądra i dobra królowa Anastazja Serenity próbowała uratować swoje państwo przed niespodziewanym atakiem poprowadzonym przez jej własną Damę Honoru, królewnę Beryl. W bibliotece świątynnej znajdziesz, książę, publikacje opisujące wersję wydarzeń którą udało się ustalić na podstawie badań miejsca głównej bitwy oraz relacji nielicznych wtajemniczonych. Nikt kto brał bezpośredni udział w walkach nie uszedł z życiem. Wiadomo, że dama dworu należąca do najbardziej zaufanych osób z otoczenia Królowej Anastazji sprzymierzyła się z czterema naczelnymi dowódcami pobliskiego królestwa Ziemi i zorganizowała zbrojny napad na pałac Srebrnego Księżyca. W walce zginęła córka Królowej Anastazji, młoda Sophie Serenity, wraz z ośmioma wojowniczkami układu słonecznego, będącymi strażniczkami Srebrnego Księżyca. Poległ także młody książę Endymion, rządzący w tamtym czasie królestwem Ziemi, a będący narzeczonym Sophie Serenity. Zdradzieccy ziemscy generałowie zostali zabici, wraz z dużą liczbą ziemskiego wojska, jednak straty wśród obrońców państwa królowej Anastazji były wielkie. W obronie Srebrnego Księżyca życie oddali nawet zagraniczni ambasadorzy z kraju Kimnoku, siedziby świętego Drzewa Oliwnego. Tragedia, która zabrała trzech najlepszych wojowników Kimnoku rozpoczęła zagładę tej planety, kiedyś ostoi pokoju, która szybko padła ofiarą agresywnej ekspansji pod wodzą królowej Galaxii i przez następne pięćset lat była okupowana.

Samej królewnie Beryl, sprawczyni tych wszystkich nieszczęść udało się uciec. Królowa Anastazja Serenity zaś widząc ogrom zniszczenia i śmierci wśród bliskich, wiernych poddanych i lojalnych sprzymierzeńców, postanowiła oddać swoje życie w zamian za wskrzeszenie swojej córki, jej ukochanego oraz wszystkich pozostałych osób, które tak dzielnie walczyły o ocalenie Srebrnego Księżyca. Ponieważ jej własne, niegdyś potężne królestwo leżało w ruinach, postanowiła ona wysłać wszystkich na Ziemię, gdzie mieli rozpocząć nowe życie.

- Ale co to ma wspólnego z nami? – zapytał Saphiru, który słuchał wszystkiego uważnie i starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów, imion i nazw.

Kapłan popatrzył uważnie na młodego księcia.

- Nie posiadam żadnych dowodów i na twoim miejscu, książę, potraktowałbym to co teraz powiem jedynie jako hipotezę.

Saphiru skinął głową, a jego rozmówca kontynuował:

- Wedlug mnie istnieje możliwość, że królowa wskrzesiła także twojego brata.

Saphiru spojrzał na Kapłana z niedowierzaniem, jednak ważąc w myślach jego słowa.

- Do dziwna hipoteza – powiedział po chwili – Dlaczego królowa Srebrnego Księżyca miałaby wskrzeszać kogoś kto znajdował się w zupełnie innej części galaktyki, a w dodatku w części tak odległej? Z tego co mówiłeś wnioskuję, że Czarny Księżyc nie brał udziału w tej bitwie. Poza tym sama ta konfrontacja i przywrócenie poległych do życia miały miejsce tysiąc lat temu, nieprawdaż?

- Zgadza się – skinął głową Kapłan. Jednak nie wiadomo mi o jakiejkolwiek innej osobie na tyle potężnej żeby umieć wskrzeszać ludzi bez wykorzystania centrów ich energii życiowej. Na przykład królewna Beryl posiadała kryształy swoich generałów i wyłącznie na tej podstawie była w stanie powołać ich ponownie do służby. Podczas waszej nieobecności na Czarnym Księżycu nawet jako tutajszy rzecznik Eluzjonu nie wyczułem ani śladu kryształów członków rodu panującego na terenie tej galaktyki. Jestem pewien że nie było ich tu też ani przez chwilę przed bezpośrednim pojawieniem się księcia Demanda. Ponadto, z wypowiedzi innych Eluzjońskich kapłanów wynika, że zaklęcie wskrzeszające mogło mieć problem z dotarciem tutaj z miejsca tak odległego jak Srebrny Księżyc. Ponieważ królowa Anastazja Serenity już nie żyła, nie mogła nim kierować i zaklęcie mogło długo błądzić zanim osiągnęło cel. Władczyni Srebrnego Księżyca musiała jakimś sposobem dowiedzieć się o tym, że Czarny Księżyc umiera. Według mnie życzenie przywrócenia księcia Demanda do życia dotarło tutaj po tysiącu lat błądzenia po galaktyce i to królowej Serenity, matce obecnej władczyni odrodzonego królestwa Srebrnego Księżyca powinniście dziękować za ocalenie.

Saphiru patrzył na Kapłana, zastanawiając się nad prawdopodobieństwem tej wersji wydarzeń.

- A więc królestwo Srebrnego Księżyca zostało odbudowane? – zapytał.

- Owszem – potwierdził Kapłan – Jest dzisiaj jednym z najpotężniejszych państw galaktyki. Rządzi nim królowa Sophie Serenity, wraz z odnalezionym ziemskim królewiczem Endymionem. Jej obrończynie i doradczynie to nowe wcielenia ośmiu księżniczek Układu Słonecznego. Główny pałac królowej znajduje się na jedynym Księżycu planety Ziemi.

- Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, Kapłanie, w celu skontaktowania się z królową Serenity – powiedział Saphiru – Podejrzewam, że zbudowanie pojazdów zdolnych do poruszania się wewnątrz galaktyki, jak również konstrukcja sieci teleportów zajmie nam jeszcze dość długo.

Kapłan skłonił głowę.

- Oczywiście, zrobię co w mojej mocy – powiedział.

- Powiedz mi które jeszcze państwa twoim zdaniem nasi ambasadorzy powinni odwiedzić w pierwszej kolejności .

- Z pewnością nie należy zapomnieć o królowej Galaxii. Potęgą ustępuje ona jedynie Sophie Serenity. Ta potężna wojowniczka posiada rozległe imperium. Przez lata okupowała dużą część galaktyki i niektóre państwa poza nią, jednak niedawno porzuciła wrogie zamiary i przywróciła wielu z podbitych państw autonomię. Następna władczyni, z którą sojusz byłby z pewnością korzystny jest księżniczka Kakyu, z planety Kimnoku. – ciągnął Kapłan. Przekazał księciu niezbędne informacje na temat księstwa, jego położenia, niedawnej historii oraz roli w na scenie politycznej galaktyki. Rzecznik Eluzjonu cierpliwie omówił z bratem Demanda kilkanaście najważniejszych państw, podkreślając ich znaczenie, słabości i atuty.

Wreszcie gong na obiad wyznaczył przerwę w rozmowie.

- Ach, tutaj jesteś Emeraude! – rozległ się głos tuż za nią. Podskoczyła jak oparzona.

- Książę… - powiedziała tylko, skłaniając lekko głowę w geście powitania i dodała zaraz – Wybacz moje zaskoczenie, nie spodziewałam się że będziesz tak łaskaw żeby przyjrzeć się mojej pracy.

- Beruhe wspaniale zorganizowała konstrukcję miasta bez mojej pomocy. Do samej pracy przy budowaniu za nic nie chciała mnie dopuścić, więc przyszedłem zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz zanim pójdę dołączyć do Rubeusa.

- Och, bardzo mi miło, książę – powiedziała Emeraude – Właśnie badałam miejsce gdzie kiedyś znajdowały się komnaty twoje i Saphiru. Niestety niczego tu nie ma.

Niespodziewane pojawienie się Demanda zaskoczyło ją na tyle, że potrzebowała trochę czasu żeby ukryć zdenerwowanie. Jednak książę patrzył na nią z uśmiechem, więc chyba niczego nie podejrzewał. Podeszła w stronę pomieszczenia niegdyś służącego za pokój do przyjmowania gości.

- Jedynie w tej sali – powiedziała do Demanda obracając się i sugerując żeby za nią podążył – znalazłam wspaniale zachowane lustro. Rama była metalowa i teraz jest nieco zardzewiała, jednak jestem pewna, że z niewielkim wysiłkiem będzie można przywrócić jej idealny połysk.

Demando wszedł za nią do przestronnego pomieszczenia i rozejrzał się wokół.

- Oto ono. – wskazała ubraną w długą elegancką rękawiczkę dłonią szary obiekt wiszący na jednej ze ścian.

Demando podniósł w górę jedną brew. „Nieco zardzewiałe" to zdecydowanie mało powiedziane. Oryginalny kolor ledwo było widać. Uśmiechnął się. Nie chciałby być na miejscu tego komu Emeraude każe wypolerować tą ramę.

- Wszystkie meble, tak jak w całym pałacu są niestety zupełnie zniszczone. Nawet kamienne lawy nadają się już tylko do wymiany – mówiła Emeraude.

Była już swobodniejsza. Przynajmniej wyszli z tamtego pokoju. Książę zdawał się nic nie zauważyć. Zielonowłosa elegantka instynktownie czuła, że tak było najlepiej. Na szczęście w chwilę przed wejściem Demanda do pokoju zdążyła odstawić znaleziony przedmiot na miejsce w którym spoczywał przez ostatnie tysiąc lat. Emeraude nie wiedziała dokładnie dlaczego, jednak intuicja podpowiadała jej, że było to coś, czego książę nie powinien znaleźć. Być może przedmiot ów miał nawet związek z wydarzeniami prowadzącymi do obumarcia Czarnego Księżyca tysiąc lat temu. Trzeba było to zniszczyć przy najbliższej sposobności.

Demando podszedł do czegoś co wyglądało na zniszczony stelaż drewnianej półki. Żadne z dokumentów oczywiście nie ocalały. Książę spojrzał przez okno po swojej prawej stronie i z westchnieniem spuścił wzrok na miejsce, w którym kiedyś był dywan.

- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że księstwo Czarnego Księżyca nie istniało przez tak długi czas – powiedział – Wspomnienia poprzedniego życia wydają mi się jakby były snem. Widziałem w nich odbudowę kraju po śmierci moich rodziców. Wydaje się jakbyśmy dopiero co skończyli…

Wyglądał na przybitego. Emeraude stanęła obok niego, opierając się na tym samym stelażu pozostałym po półce.

- Nie martw się, książę, wszyscy pomożemy ci odbudować Czarny Księżyc – powiedziała spojrzeniem próbując dodać mu otuchy – Twój lud jest więcej niż entuzjastyczny.

- Wiem, wszyscy spisujecie się wspaniale. Saphiru zapewne ze swojej strony także pomaga jak tylko może. Staje przed nami poważne wyzwanie.

Potarł twarz dłonią kilka razy. Emeraude pomyślała że może nie spał w ogóle tej nocy. Kiedy przemyśliwał nowe strategie często zdarzało mu się zaniedbywać odpoczynek i opuszczać posiłki.

- Tyle jest do zrobienia… - westchnął, jakby bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, ale nie odwrócił głowy w jej stronę. Położyła dłoń na jego dłoni.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała. Nie poruszył ręką – Twoi ludzie są lojalni i silni, możesz na nich polegać. Jestem pewna, że książę Saphiru zdobędzie zaufanie kapłana Eluzjonu i nawiąże kontakt z sąsiednimi państwami bez przeszkód. To w końcu Saphiru, ma plan na każdą ewentualność.

Uśmiechnęła się mimo, że nie patrzył.

- Jesteśmy z tobą. Ja jestem z tobą – powiedziała i przysunęła się bliżej niego. Spojrzał na nią dopiero kiedy jej twarz znajdowała się bardzo blisko.

Demando wpatrywał się w jej oczy przez chwilę, zupełnie nieruchomy, pogrążony w myślach których nie potrafiła odgadnąć. Emeraude czuła ciepło na policzkach i jej serce przyśpieszyło rytm.

Przybliżyła się nieco, jednak w ostatnim momencie wzrok księcia uciekł gdzieś poza nią, w tył pokoju.

Demando cofnął się i obrócił w stronę, gdzie kiedyś znajdowała się jego sypialnia. Popatrzył na ciemność panującą w tym miejscu i wyszedł z pokoju bez słowa.

Emeraude nie śmiała go zatrzymywać.

Saphiru popatrzył na taflę lustra, którego Kapłan Eluzjonu używał w celu komunikacji z bardziej odległymi miejscami galaktyki. Po drugiej stronie wysokiego ponad jego głowę zwierciadła stała poważna, niezwykle wysoka kobieta o ciemnych włosach i oczach tak mrocznych, że Saphiru z trudem wierzył, że należy ona do rasy „dobrej". Głębokie i pochłaniające światło jak dwie czarne dziury źrenice mówiły o świadomości rzeczy wielkich, których pojęcie dane było niewielu śmiertelnikom.

- Wojowniczka Pluton – Saphiru pochylił głowę i ramiona lekko w przód, gestem zwyczajowego powitania Srebrnego Księżyca, dokładnie tak jak poinstruował go Kapłan Eluzjonu.

Kobieta po drugiej stronie połyskującej, ruchliwej powierzchni lustra odpowiedziała tym samym.

- Rada jestem widzieć księcia innego rodu witającego mnie naszym tradycyjnym ukłonem – powiedziała i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

Saphiru odruchowo poczuł przed nią respekt. Mogła być w wieku jego matki.

- Bardzo się cieszymy, że twoje państwo, książę, odrodziło się do życia. Kronikarze Srebrnego Księżyca odnotowali długą historię współpracy i wzajemnego respektu pomiędzy nami i Czarnym Księżycem. Moja królowa jest bardzo wdzięczna, że wyrażacie chęć odnowienia pokojowych stosunków. Kazała mi przekazać, że przyjmie waszych ambasadorów na negocjacje w sprawie podpisania traktatu pokojowego jak najszybciej będzie to możliwe. W tej chwili królewska rodzina przebywa w ziemskim Eluzjonie, jednak królowa Serenity powróci do wykonywania oficjalnych obowiązków w pałacu Srebrnego Księżyca od początku przyszłego tygodnia. Królowa poleciła mi spytać, czy taki termin odpowiadałby twoim planom, książę, jak również i twojego brata.

- Bylibyśmy zaszczyceni mogąc uzyskać audiencję u jej wysokości w pierwszy dzień następnego tygodnia – powiedział Saphiru chcąc pomówić z głowami najważniejszych państw jak najszybciej to było możliwe.

- Wspaniale. Zadbam o wszystkie formalności – powiedziała Pluton.

Wymienili pożegnalne ukłony i Sailor Pluton właśnie miała odchodzić kiedy długowłosy mężczyzna ubrany idealnie na biało podszedł do niej z miejsca znajdującego się w głębi pomieszczenia, ale którego Saphiru nie widział. Lustro działało na zasadzie innej niż szklana szyba. Pokazywało wszystko wybiórczo, przez co obraz w tle za osobą ciemnowłosej wojowniczki rozmazywał się. Im bardziej oddalone były przedmioty, z tym mniejszą ostrością widział je Saphiru.

Saphiru zdecydowanie już kiedys widział tego białowłosego mężczyznę. Jak poprzez deja vu charakterystyczne uczesanie długich włosów, złoty księżyc na czole oraz biały garnitur wydawały się księciu znajome, choć w tym życiu nie widział podobnej osoby.

- Czy coś się stało Artemisie? – zapytała Pluton, widocznie nie spodziewając się jego przyjścia. Nie wyglądała na osobę którą łatwo było zaskoczyć. Nie zdziwiła się też bardzo, tylko patrzyła na przybysza z uwagą. Z pewnością była przyzwyczajona do szybkich zmian sytuacji i podejmowania decyzji, które inni mieli za zadanie wykonać.

- Miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze cię tu zastanę zanim skończysz rozmawiać z Księciem – powiedział i pozdrowił Saphiru kładąc dłoń na piersi. Książę pomyślał że ten mężczyzna jakoś dziwnie na niego patrzy. Uważnie, ale i tak jakby nieufnie. Białowłosy przybysz zdawał się zaalarmowany tym, że Saphiru rozmawiał z Sailor Pluton. Książę nie miał pojęcia skąd się znają, ale widocznie książę Saphiru nie kojarzył mu się pozytywnie. Widocznie jednak ów Artemis miał nadzieję, że w nowym wcieleniu książę Czarnego Księżyca nie przedstawia zagrożenia, ponieważ zaraz spojrzał znów na Sailor Pluton. Sama czarodziejka nie zdawała się dostrzegać zaniepokojenia Artemisa, bardzo możliwe że go nie podzielała.

- Przynoszę wiadomość od królowej Serenity – powiedział – Nasza władczyni zdecydowała, że pozostanie na Eluzjonie dłużej niż do końca tygodnia, więc poleciła mi przekazać przeprosiny dla książąt Czarnego Księżyca i poprosić o ustalenie daty pokojowych negocjacji na początek nadchodzącego miesiąca.

Pluton mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, w sposób zupełnie zaskakujący dla jej dostojnej postaci.

- Naturalnie – powiedziała – Mała Dama obchodzi urodziny. Zechciej wybaczyć, książę, ale nasza królewna kończy właśnie czterysta dwa lata – Pluton nadal uśmiechała się z przybierając nagle jakby matczyny ton – Od czasu kiedy rozpoczęła prywatne nauki spędza niewiele czasu z królem i królową. W tym roku królowa Serenity zaproponowała, żeby przyjęcie urodzinowe odbyło się tylko w małym rodzinnym gronie. Na pewno wymogła na nich żeby zostali w Eluzjonie nieco dłużej.

- Oczywiście, to zupełnie zrozumiałe – uśmiechnął się Saphiru. Królowie też przecież mieli swoje rodziny i obowiązki wobec dzieci – Może powinniśmy wstępnie ustalić datę przyjazdu naszych ambasadorów na początek miesiąca, a bliżej samego terminu ja lub mój brat Demando skontaktujemy się z królową Serenity żeby potwierdzić czy ten termin nadal jest dla niej odpowiedni.

- Bardzo dobrze. Dziękuję za wyrozumiałość, książę – odpowiedziała Pluton.

Artemis nie wydawał się szczególnie zadowolony z tego, że przyjeżdżają.

Minął prawie tydzień i Saphiru zdążył porozumieć się z przedstawicielami wielu królestw. Wyglądało na to, że w galaktyce panuje względna zgoda, jako że żadne z królestw nie objawiało wrogości wobec pozostałych państw czy wobec samego Czarnego Księżyca, ani też nie próbowało przeciągnąć Saphiru na swoją stronę kosztem kogoś innego. Wydawało się, że odkąd królowa Sophie Serenity pokonała Sailor Galaxię wśród wszystkich sąsiadów zapanowała względna równowaga.

Na razie misja Saphiru była wykonana. Trzeba było wracać do pałacu i poinformować Demanda o rozwoju sytuacji.

Saphiru podziękował mieszkańcom Eluzjonu za gościnę i odprowadzony przez Elzę na most przeteleportował się na powierzchnię do sali, z której do tej pory Demando nadzorował odbudowę Czarnego Księżyca.

Saphiru od razu odniósł wrażenie że w czymś przeszkodził. Teleport zamknął się i czarnowłosy książę znalazł się w towarzystwie swojego brata oraz zgarbionego, ubranego w czarny płaszcz z kapturem człowieka, którego Saphiru nie znał.

Demando wyraźnie ucieszył się na jego widok.

- Saphiru, nareszcie. Zaczynałem już się zastanawiać czy nie powinienem cię odwiedzić w Eluzjonie i zbadać przy okazji jakieś to urodziwe służki zatrzymały cię na tak długo.


	4. Chapter 4

Read the rest on DeviantArt :)

art/Demando-i-Serenity-037-368168800


End file.
